A Lady Of Winter
by Sesshomaru'sNo.1mate
Summary: The enchanting raven-haired daughter of the village mayor, Kyoko Mogami is the fairest bloom in her village. And of all who desire her, she would have only one: The dashing young Yankee, Ren Tsuruga. However Kyoko is auctioned off as a bride to the highest bidder and is bought by the enigmatic Lord Hizuri. A tragic noble who hides his scars behind a cloak and mask.
1. MARRIAGE!

A Lady Of Winter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of skip beat and is based off an old romance novel i once read when i was 15 (I am 24 now i am amazed i can still remember most of it xD) i can't remember what it is called but i loved it so much i wanted to turn it into a fanfic since it fits so well with the story of kyoko and ren :3 this fanfic is based in England in the 1700's and not in japan. Oh and in this story Saena is good :3, though she won't appear in this story other than in memories, and some of the characters are a little OoC. Enjoy!.

Chapter 1

"MARRIAGE!" Kyoko Mogami drew back from the hearth and slammed the poker into the stand, venting a growing anger with the still young day. Outside the rain fell in heavy droplets and stinging shards of hail against the window panes to mock her with its carefree abandon against the bondage she felt in her heart. The clouds black as Ebony that churned about the house of the mayor matched the mood of the trim and dark-haired beauty whose Amber eyes flashed with a violent fire of their own as she glared down into the flames of the fire she had just stoked.

"Marriage!" The word flared in her brain. Once a symbol of a girl hood dream, of late it had become the dream of a fool. Not that she was opposed to the idea of marriage oh, no! Under the guidance of her mother, she had prepared herself to be the fitting spouse of any man. It was only that her father, that self-same mayor of Mawbry, was bent on matching her to any man with a wealthy purse regardless of what foppish, obese, or bone-thin boorish man that came to the door. All other desirable traits like manners for one, became unimportant to him. If the man was rich and willing to marry, then he was a likely candidate for her future husband. A sorry lot they had turned out to be, and yet - Kyoko's finely arched eyebrows drew together in sudden doubt – perhaps they were the best her father could do without the enticement of a reasonable dowry.

"Marriage! What is father thinking!" Kyoko spat the words out in disgust. She was quickly losing the girlhood fantasies of marriage and beginning to look upon the state of wedlock as something less than pleasant. Of course, it was not altogether rare that a young lady should detest an arranged suitor, but after the sampling she had been subjected to, she held little hope that her father's usual greedy nature would greatly improve his selections in the future. Restlessly Kyoko strode to the window and stared out through the diamond-shaped pane toward the cobbled road that meandered through the village. The trees that bordered the town were little more than dark skeletal shapes in the pounding rain. Her gaze drifted down the lane and a dull ache started to form at the thought that merely an hour separated her from having to meet yet again another unwanted suitor for her hand. She had not the smallest desire to put on a gracious smile for another simpering buffoon and she dearly hoped, even prayed that the rain weakened bridge would collapse and prevent any future suitors from reaching her for the foreseeable future. The man was a stranger to her the only thing that she even knew about the man was his name and even that had only recently been given to her. Hiro Takahashi! What sort of man would he turn out to be.

Kyoko glanced around the modest parlor and wondered how he would view her home and if his disdain would be apparent. Though the cottage was as fine as any in the town. The sparse furnishings readily conveyed the lack of wealth. Had it not been that the dwelling was offered with the position of mayor, her father would have been hard pressed to afford the house.

Self-consciously she smoothed out the worn velvet of her plum hued gown, hoping its outdated style would not be noticed. Her pride had been stung too often beneath the haughty arrogance of the other wealthier more well-bred ladies of the town and they felt no reason to keep that fact a secret. Her lack of dowry weighed poorly against their heavy purses. She longed to prove to those opinionated she-devil's that she was as well schooled and certainly better mannered than they, but such an attempt would have brought harsh disapproval and judgement from her father.

Her father Hideki Mogami thought it was unnecessary and imprudent for any member of the of the fairer sex to be tutored beyond the basics of womanly duties and certainly not in math and writing. If not for her mother's inheritance and stubborn insistence, such a luxury of schooling would not have been given to her being a daughter. Saena Mogami carefully held back a part of her own wealth to see that Kyoko got the education she needed and Hideki could not say a word on the matter considering he over the course of his marriage to her mother had put the major portion of it to his many questionable past times.

Kyoko's mind prowled to the time of her mother's death and many months of mourning that she did while her father and brother were out drinking the nights and most of the days away. Without her mother's careful rationing of their money, the family's meager wealth dwindled rapidly away and with its loss came the ever-constant tightening of the purse strings, which in turn brought on ever-increasing pressure from her father too wed. The final straw to this was when the wounding of her brother Shoji occurred, in a viciously one-sided duel, that left his right arm hanging at his side with the elbow fused at an odd angle and the hand beneath it weak and all but useless. From then on, her father had gone around like a man possessed to find her a rich husband.

A sudden anger burst through her mind at the memory of her brothers wounding, even though she wasn't there at the time of the incident, she saw the damage that her brother took and her thoughts quickened with its challenge.

"Now _there_ is one that I would like to meet," She hissed softly into the silent room. " Ren Tsuruga! Yankee! Gambler! Liar!" Whatever name she called him they all seemed to fit. A few titles on his lineage flitted through her mind as well and she savored the taste of them.

"Yes, to meet him face to face!" She imagined close set eyes and a thin, crooked nose, Stiff straight hair sticking out from beneath a wide brimmed hat, narrow, pinched lips twisted into a cruel leer that revealed small, yellowed teeth. A wart at the point of a receding chin completed her creation. The vision was sweet as she finished and set it atop a thin and bony frame.

If only she could meet him in person, she might not be able to win in a brawl against him but she could definitely flay his composure to her satisfaction. He would hurt for a fortnight from the tongue-lashing he would receive, then perhaps he would think twice before ever laying his vengeful gun or fists to a young and unwary man like her brother, or causing havoc against an elder.

A drunken bellow from outside broke through her thoughts. "Kyoko!"

Recognizing her brothers voice, Kyoko walked quickly into the hallway and closer to the door with a heated reprimand ready one her lips, and threw open the door to find Shoji Mogami hit tall slender frame leaning heavily against the door. His clothes were badly mussed and stained in places, though she couldn't tell from what. His chestnut hair was wet and sticking up at odd angles underneath the wide brimmed hat that he wore and his beautiful blue eyes were bloodshot. It was obvious at first glance that he had been drinking the whole night long and, since the hour was nearing 11 in the morning obviously most of the morning as well.

"Kyoko! My fair sister!" He loudly greeted. Stumbling back a pace, he managed to reverse the direction and lurched into the hall, flinging a wide spray of icy water from his soaked cloak as he passed her.

Kyoko glanced anxiously up and down the road to see who might have witnessed this spectacle and was relieved to find no one else out and about in the rain on this miserable morning. Other than a rider still some ways off.

Kyoko closed the door and leaned against it as she frowned at Shoji. He had managed to hook his good arm around one of the stairwell pillars and was trying to steady himself while he tugged rather aggressively at the rather atrocious knot that he managed to tie in his cloak strings.

"Kyoko, give me a hand with this will ye... this rebesh … uh... Rubesh garment won't let go of me, if only I could find a lady that would do the same then my life would be grand!" He grinned slyly at her while almost sliding down the Bannister.

"Fine time for you to be coming home," Kyoko rolled her eyes as she scolded him, helping him out of the cloak and hanging it up on one of the entryway hooks to dry. "Have you no shame."

"I HAVE NONE!" He declared while attempting a gallant bow. His efforts caused him to lose his precarious balance, and he began to totter backwards.

Kyoko quickly ran forwards and grabbed him by the lapels of his undercoat and wedged a shoulder under his arm to steady him, then wrinkled her nose in distaste as the stench of stale whisky and tobacco smoke filled her nostrils.

"The least you could have done was come home while it was still dark last night," she sharply suggested. "Out all-night drinking and playing your games, then you sleep the day through. Have you no better hobbies?"

"Tis a nothing but pure folly that I've been hindered from finding work and from holding my own in this family. You can blame Tsuruga for this. He did this to me." He said while leaning heavily on his sister rolling his bad arm to make it dangle limply in front of her.

"I know what he did!" She rejoined crisply struggling under his weight and height. "But that is no excuse for the way you're behaving."

" Stop talkin wensh" His words were more than slightly slurred. "Ye're getting to sound more like an old maid every day. A good thing father has it in his mind to marry ye off before too long."

Kyoko ground her teeth together in mute rage. Catching a firmer grip on his good arm, she tried to direct him into the parlor. But staggered under his weight.

"One as bad as the other! Marry me off to any rich man who comes along so you can take the money and live your lives away in alcohol and gambling. A FINE pair you and father are!"

Shoji ignored her as he spotted the glass decanter on a side table by the fire, he managed seven quick swaying steps after he let go of Kyoko over to where the amber liquid was contained. He would have fallen flat on his face on the last step had he not grabbed the mantle of the fire place and tried to uncork the decanter. Kyoko watched him with a perfect brow raised as he tried quite unsuccessfully to pour himself a glass.

"Shoji, have you not had enough alcohol?"

"THIS DAMNED ARM!" He suddenly burst out angrily startling Kyoko, throwing his glass into the fire with his good arm and stumbling back when the fire flared with what little whisky he had managed to pour for himself. Once he regained his footing he stared into the flames and all but ignored his sister as he remembered the day that the use of his arm was taken from him. Memory of it haunted him. Over and Over he heard the deafening roar of his own pistol firing and saw the astonishment and horror on the judges face as the man stood with the kerchief still in his raised hand. The sight was permanently impressed on his mind, yet at the time he had felt a strange mixture of horror and blossoming glee when his opponent stumbled back clutching his shoulder. The blood had quickly seeped through Tsuruga's fingers, and shoji had waited in frozen expectancy for him to crumple to the ground. Instead the man had steadied himself, and the surge of relief Shoji had had briefly known was abruptly washed away in a tide of cold sweat. The full understanding of firing before the signal of the duel was given struck him when Tsuruga's weapon was slowly raised and pointed directly at his chest.

"You challenged a man well beyond your experience, all for defending father's honor because he was accused of cheating in a game of cards!" Kyoko chided.

The buzzing in Shoji's head did not even register his sister's comment. So paralyzed was he by the scene playing out in his mind, he saw only the gaping barrel of the gun that threatened him that early morning, heard only the thunderous and frenzied beating of his own heart, felt only the gut-wrenching terror that now tormented his waking hours. On that chilly morn the sting of sweat had been in his eyes, but he had been too frightened to even blink, afraid that the slightest movement would set off the man in front of him to send the bullet that would kill him in that very second. The splintering panic had torn at his mind and nerves until with a bellow of helpless rage and frustration he threw the empty gun at his opponent, never realizing that Tsuruga's weapon was already lifting to a point above Shoji's head.

Another Explosion of sound had shattered the silence of that early dawn, and turned Shoji's bellow of rage into a cry of agony. The tearing shock that had seared through his arm had left a white-hot pain throbbing in his brain. Before the smoke had cleared he had fallen to the dew soaked ground and had writhed and moaned in utter torment and defeat. A tall silhouetted shape had approached to stand just behind the kneeling form of the surgeon attending to his arm. Through the haze of pain, he had recognized his tormentor framed in the misty light of the rising sun. Ren Tsuruga's composure had done much to shame Shoji, for the man calmly attempted to stem the flow of his own blood with a cloth tucked inside the shoulder of his coat.

Shoji had realized that in the midst of his pain he had lost far more than the duel. It was a devastating blow to have one's own reputation ruined so completely. No one accepted a coward's challenge, and he found no safe haven from the condemnation of his own mind.

"It was his own foolishness that caused the wound." Tsuruga's words came back to plague and taunt him, drawing a whimper of despair from his lips. The man had stated it out so boldly. "If he hadn't thrown his pistol, I would not have fired mine."

The judge had replied similarly in a distant and hollow tone. "He fired before I gave the signal. You could have killed him, Mr. Tsuruga, and no one would have questioned it."

Tsuruga had growled his answer. "I am not a slayer of mere children!" Even though Shoji was only six years younger than he.

"I assure you sir, you are blameless in this matter I can only suggest you high tail it out of here before his father arrives and causes more trouble.

To Shoji's way of thinking the judge had been too forgiving. The desire to make it understood that he was not in the same gracious mood had gone through him like a hot knife through butter, and he had screamed a string of curses, venting his rage on the man rather than facing the truth of his own cowardice. Much to his annoyance all that succeeded in giving him was a bland smile of contempt from his opponent, who had walked away without giving him any more thought, as if he were a child to be ignored.

"You mourn your terrible loss," Kyoko's words finally claimed his attention. "And you're ready to count your life done merely two years after. You'd be far better off if you left the Yankee alone instead of playing the outraged child."

"The man is a liar, and I called him out for it!" Shoji whipped his head around casting a string of water from his still wet hair as he looked for a chair. "It was father's good name and honor I sought to defend."

"Defend! You're crippled now for your efforts and Mr. Tsuruga has not retracted one word of his accusation."

"He will!" Shoji stated "He will, or I'll... I'll..."

"You'll what?" Kyoko stated angrily as she shook he head at her idiot of a brother. "Lose the use of your other arm? You'll get yourself killed by believing you can go against a man with Ren Tsuruga's experience." She threw up her hand in frustration. "The man is nearly twenty and five and sometimes I think twice your intelligence! You were foolish to go after him Shoji, you are only ten and nine."

"The devil take you, wench! You must think that the sun rises and sets for your Lordly Mr. Tsuruga."

"What did you say?!" Kyoko cried at his accusation. " I've never even met the man! The most I know about him is some gossip I've heard, and I can't very well rely on that now can I."

"Oh, I've heard it, too," Shoji sneered, "Every little gathering of twittering females abuzz about the Yankee and his money. You can see the gleam of it in their eyes, but without it, he's no better than anybody else. And experience? Hah! I've probably had as much if not more!"

"Don't you dare brag about those two girls you slept with!" Kyoko marched over to her brother in anger and grabbed him by his undercoat in anger. "No doubt they were more scared than anything and in the long run just as foolish as you are."

"Foolish, am I?" Shoji tried to straighten himself to display his outrage at such an insult, but a loud belch seemed to deflate his purpose, he slumped towards a chair mumbling in self-pity. "Leave me be, woman. You've attacked me in an hour of weakness and exhaustion."

"An hour of drunkenness, you mean," She corrected.

Shoji stumbled towards and fell into the chair, he closed his eyes and rolled his head back against the padded back. "You take that rogue's side against your own brother," He moaned "If father could only hear you now."

Kyoko's eyes flared with bright sparks of indignation. In two steps she stood before her drunken and pathetic brother and braving the stench of alcohol on his breath, she bent towards him.

"You dare accuse me?" She shook him until his eyes rolled in confusion. "I'll tell you simply, brother!" Her words were spat out in a half-hissed, half-snarled torrent of verbiage. "A stranger sailed into this northern region, setting everyone's eyes to an almost permanent state of amazement with the size of his merchant ship, and the third day after his arrival in port," She jerked him towards her, "He accused our father of cheating at cards. Whether true or false, he had no need to shout about it aloud for all to hear, causing such a panic among the merchants of Wirkington and Mawbry that even now father fears they'll throw him into the debtor's prison for the notes he cannot pay. And it's for this very reason he seeks to marry me off. The wealthy Mr. Tsuruga can hardly care about the havoc he has brought upon this family. I will indeed hold the man responsible for all that he has done, but you my dear brother, are an equal fool. Such men are better dealt with in calm deliberation, and not youthful bravado."

Shoji stared at his sister in stunned amazement for this attack on his person, and Kyoko realized he had heard nothing of what she had said.

"Oh what's the use!" She pushed him away in disgust and turned away. There seemed to be no effective argument that would point out the stupidity of his ways.

"You may be a few years older than me being twenty and one, Kyoko." He was extremely weary. His mouth felt thick and it took a lot of effort just to speak. "But that is no reason to rant at me as if I were a child." Tucking in his chin he mumbled glumly to himself, "That's what he called me... a child."

Kyoko paced before the fireplace, seeking the elusive rationale with which she could put some sense into her brother's reason, until a soft sound halted her, and she turned to find Shoji's head resting limply on his chest. The first slow snore quickly deepened and make her realize the crushing blunder of not moving him to his room. Hiro Takahashi could arrive at any moment, and her pride would be heavily wounded beneath his scornful smirk. Her only hope would be her father's speedy return, but that too might prove to be a double-edged sword.

In the next halting moment, it dawned on her that the leisurely clip clop of hooves that had sounded outside for the past moment or two has ceased in front of the cottage. Kyoko waited tensely for some indication of the rider coming onto the porch, and doom descended when a heel grated on the step, closely followed by a loud knock on the door.

"Hiro Takahashi!" Her mind leaped into action along with her nerves. Glancing wildly about, she wrung her hands in distress. How could his arrival be so ill-timed?

In frantic haste she ran to Shoji and tried to wake him, but her best efforts failed to even interrupt his snores. She caught him under the arms and attempted to haul him up, but alas, it was like trying to lift a loose bag of heavy stones. He slumped forward and slid to the floor, sprawling in a limp and undignified heap as the room echoed again with the caller's insistent knock.

Kyoko had no choice but to accept the obvious. Perhaps Hiro Takahashi was not worth her time or concern, and she'd even be grateful for the flawed presence of her brother. Still, there was a reluctance to submit herself and her family to the ridicule that would surely follow his visit. Hoping at least to hide her brother from the casual eye, she pulled a chair around in front of him and spread a shawl over his face to soften the snores. Then with calm deliberation she smoothed her midnight hair and gown, trying to crush the anxieties that remained. Somehow it would all work out for the best. It just had to!

The persistent summons came again as she reached the door. She laid her hand on the latch, a cool vision of poised womanhood, and swung open the door. For a brief moment in time the space seemed entirely filled by a tall expanse of darkly wet cloth. Slowly her gaze travelled up from expensive black leather boots, over a long length of dark coat, to the face beneath the dripping brim of his hat, and then her breath halted. It was a man's face, and by far the most handsome face she had ever seen. When a slight frown marked the brow, as when she first glimpsed it, the features appeared awesomely stern and foreboding. There was a tense almost angry look to the crisp, chiseled line of his jaw, the taught cheeks and the slightly rough profile would have been well at home at sea. Yet humor came quickly, flitting about his features and compressing the tiny wrinkles of mirth at the corners of his eyes. His bright forest green eyes were totally alive, as if searching out every last note of joy in life. They openly and unabashedly displayed his approval as his gaze ranged over the full length of her. The slow grin that followed and the sparkle in his translucent eyes combined to a most disarming degree to sap the strength from her knees.

This was no trembling old man or swaggering youth, Kyoko realized, but a man alive and pure seduction in every fiber of his being. That he had greatly exceeded her expectations was undeniably an understatement. Indeed, she wondered why such a man had to resort to seeking a bride by the way of barter.

the stranger swept off his hat in gallant haste, revealing dark gold hair, made that color by the rain that had soaked through his hat, she could only imagine the color once it dried. His rich masculine voice was as pleasing as his good looks. "Miss Mogami I assume?"

"Um, yes. Oh, Kyoko. Kyoko Mogami." Her tongue seemed to twist in on itself as she tried to put words together, and she began to fear that it would stumble and betray her. Her mind had begun to race, forming thoughts totally countered to what they had been earlier. The man was nearly perfect! Without visible flaw! Yet the question persisted. If the man was willing to wed, how could he reach a mature age without being entrapped by at least a dozen women?

There must be a flaw! Her common sense raged. Knowing her father, there had to be a flaw!

Racing as it did, her mind was fairly outdistanced by her suddenly active tongue. "Do come in, my father said you would be coming."

"Did he now?" He seemed to digest her statement with a certain amount of amazement. The quirk on his lips deepened into an amused, one sided grin as he peered at her inquiringly. "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course!" She laughed brightly. " We've been expecting you. Please come in."

As he stepped across the threshold, a faint frown of confusion furrowed his brow, and he seemed almost reluctant to give her his hat, riding crop, and gloves. Tucking the latter into the crown of his hat, Kyoko laid the articles aside.

"You surprise me greatly, Miss Mogami," he commented. "I expected to be greeted with resentment, not kindness."

Kyoko mentally cringed at the implication of his words. She had not considered that her father would be so tactless as to reveal her unwillingness to wed. How could her father have even thought that she would resent such a handsome suitor when he was so far above the rest who had come seeking her hand?

Responding with a feigned laugh of naiveté, she carefully expressed her concern. "I suppose father told you of my reluctance to meet you."

The man smiled "No doubt you thought me a horrid beast."

"I am much relieved to see that you are not," Kyoko replied, but then worried that she had replied with too much enthusiasm. She gritted her teeth and hoped that he didn't think of her as a forward filly, but what she had said was almost an understatement.

Hiding her pinkening cheeks, she reached past him to close the door. A gentle cologne mixed with the pleasant scent of horse and his own unique smell made her feel almost giddy. Certainly, no imperfection there!

His long fingers worked with ease to undo the buttons of his coat. He swept the coat off and try as she might she could find no flaw with those wide shoulders, lean waist and long limbs. And blushed a little as his trousers left little to the imagination, and remembering the reason for his visit set her heart aflutter, as if she was already a newly married bride.

"Let me take your coat," she offered, trying to steady her trembling voice. The impeccably tailored clothes were to be nearly as much as the man who wore them. Yet on a more less impeccable person they would have lost much of their flair. The waistcoat, worn beneath a dark green coat, was fashionably short and a light brown hue matched the pants. The leather boots were made to mold themselves to the lean, muscular shape of his calves and were turned down at the top to reveal cuffs of tan. Though the clothes were stylish and costly, he wore them with a manly ease that held no hint of a narcissistic demeanor.

Kyoko turned to the side to hang the outer soaked coat on a peg beside the door next to her brothers equally soaked cloak. She paused to give the coat a light brush over to get rid of the droplets still clinging to the rich fabric and turned to face him. "It must have been a miserable ride to come here on a day like this."

The green eyes lightly swept her and catching her own, held them with a smiling warmth. "Miserable perhaps, but with such a beauty to greet me, it is easily forgettable."

Perhaps she should have warned him about standing so close. It was almost difficult to subdue the deepening blush while appearing nonchalant. She berated her mind its inadequacy, but her thoughts had become muddled in the fact that she was actually entertaining a man that for once seemed to fill every letter of her desires. Surely there was a flaw there had to be!

…...

I Hope you like the first chapter 😀 from this point on it will get good so look forward to it when I post chapter 2 in the next day or two! xD


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer: Once again I'll say that I do not own the characters of skip beat nor do I own the story that this fanfic is based off which I now remember as being called "A rose in winter" by Kathleen Woodiwiss thanks to 3 amazing reviewers called Oxybry, Mutemuia and Kikitapatia. I highly suggest you read the original as it is freaking amazing! And now here is the second chapter of a Lady of Winter! YAY! Enjoy! 😀

Chapter 2

"My father should be back any moment now," she informed him in a business-like tone trying to hide the light blush on her cheeks. "Would you like to wait in the parlor?"

"If it would not inconvenience you" he replied "There is some important matters I need to discuss with him."

Kyoko walked around in front of him to lead the way into the adjoining room. Shoji's shoe poking out from behind the chair almost made he pull up short when she realized what she was seeing, and realized too late her mistake in not redirecting their guest into another room. In an attempt to distract the man, she gave him her prettiest smile as she crossed over to the settee. "I saw you coming over the bridge from the north." She said as she motioned to take the other chair that shoji was not viable from. "Do you live nearby?"

"Actually, I have a townhouse in London," he responded. He swept back the tails of his dark green cloak, revealing its light brown lining, and took the exact seat she motioned too. To say she was relieved was a bit of an understatement and when he turned to look into the fire she stuck out her foot to push Shoji's back behind the chair where it wasn't visible anymore to her handsome guest. Kyoko's composure faltered slightly when she considered how ridiculous she would feel if he just happened to see the undignified heap that was her brother.

"I... ah...was about to brew some tea, " she stated in a nervous rush "Would you care for some?"

"After such a wet and chilly ride, I would enjoy it immensely." His voice was as smooth as velvet. "But please don't trouble yourself on my account."

"Oh, it's no trouble sir," she hastened to assure him. "We have precious few guests that come by nowadays."

"But what of this one?" To her absolute horror he swept a hand at Shoji behind the chair. "A rejected suitor, perhaps?"

"Oh, no, sir! He's only... I mean... he's my brother." She shrugged helplessly. Her mind was too numb to allow a quick response. Besides now that her secret was out, it was probably best to be completely honest, since there was no other logical explanation. "He... um... had a little too much to drink last night, and I was trying to get him up to his room when you knocked."

Subdued amusement played on his face as he rose from his chair. Dropping to a knee beside her brother, he tossed aside the shawl. The snores continued undisturbed and when the man glanced up at her, his humor had grown even more obvious. Strong, white teeth sparkled behind a broadening grin. "Would you have need of assistance towards that end?"

"Oh, thank you, sir!" Her own smile would have charmed a fairy out of its home. "I would be most grateful."

He came to his feet with a movement so easy and quick that it almost made her gasp in surprise. He shrugged out of his coat, confirming the fact that those broad shoulders belonged solely to him, and folded the coat neatly over the back of the chair. The vest had been meticulously tailored to fit the tapering chest that rose from a lean and narrow waist. When he lifted Shoji the fabric of his shirt stretched taught for a moment, revealing the flowing muscles across his shoulders and arms. The weight that she had scarcely been able to move was casually laid over his shoulder. He turned to eye her quizzically with a raised eyebrow. "If you will lead the way Miss Mogami."

"Kyoko, please," she bade as she brushed close to him to obey. Again, the nearness and the fresh, manly scent of him filled her head, and she quickly hurried into the hall, hoping he would not see the blush infused into her cheeks and neck.

Ascending the stairs, Kyoko felt almost smothered by his gaze that she knew never left her. Yet she didn't dare turn around for fear of being proven correct. Indeed, if she had been able to note the admiring attention, he paid her gently swinging hips and trim waist, she might have had even more reason to blush.

She ran ahead to shoji's room to throw back the covers on his bed, and the man followed to dump his burden into the downy softness. She bent over her brother to loosen his tie and shirt, and when straightened, her heart began to race, for he was much to close again.

"I believe your brother would be more comfortable without his shirt and boots." Glancing down at her, he showed strong, white teeth in a sudden grin as he offered, "shall I remove them for you?"

"Oh, by all means," she responded, touched by his smile and kindness. "But be careful, his right arm is lame so be gentle when you move it."

The man paused and looked at her in surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"No need for you to be concerned, sir. It was much of his own doing I am afraid."

His brow raised in wonder. "You're very understanding Miss Mogami."

Kyoko laughed to hide her confusion. "My brother is of a different opinion."

"Brother's generally are." The grin came back as she lifted her gaze, and his eyes moved leisurely over her soft and fragile feature's, pausing at length on her soft red lips.

Kyoko's senses felt dazed, trapped even. Distantly her mind observed that his eyes were the clearest and unmarred green, it made her feel like she was walking through a lush green forest on a clear and sunny day. They glowed with a warmth that brought color rushing to her cheeks and made her heart beat even harder in her chest. Mentally catching herself she grew frustrated at the fact that she lacked the poise and aloofness of a highborn lady, she stepped away from him and distracted herself with tidying up the room allowing him to attend to her brother. She did not offer any assistance as he seemed to not need it, preferring to keep a safe distance from the man. The silence grew awkward and in a desperate need to clear that, she tried a little clever chatter.

"The day has been quite miserable so far."

"Yes," he agreed. " A most miserable day."

The deep thrum of his voice sent shockwaves through her chest, and Kyoko ended up giving up the thought of trying to find any faults in this man. Compared to the other abominable collection of suitors who had come before him, he was about as close to perfect as she and her senses could bear.

When he turned away from her brother, shirt and boots in hand. She reached up to take them but was startled when his fingers deliberately lingered beneath hers. A warm feeling went through her slowly calming her frazzled nerves. With all the bumbling, fondling caresses of her previous suitors had subjected her too, the touch of the man before her was a never before felt feeling, and she was shocked that she was feeling so deeply affected by such a casual contact.

"I fear the weather will continue to be like this till spring," she said in a nervous rush. "Here in the north of the country, you have to expect a lot of rain at the current time of the year."

"Spring will be a welcome change, but do not worry it is not far off," he replied with a slight nod.

Despite the conversation continuing to flow, the realization that he might soon become her husband came to the forefront of her mind and she grew curious as to what led a man of his caliber to her father to want her hand in marriage. Considering that her father had brought to her previously she would have been lucky to get a suitor that was only borderline average and only twenty years older than her. But this man was so much more! It was hard to believe her fondest hopes could be completely fulfilled in this one man.

In an attempt to calm and protect herself she crossed to the other side of the room and spoke over her shoulder as she put away Shoji's clothes. "Being from London, you must find the northern weather quite different than what you are used to. We really noticed the change when we moved from London three years ago."

"So, you came here for the weather?" He asked amusement glowing in the clear green orbs.

Kyoko laughed." If you become accustomed to the humidity, its actually quite pleasant to live here. That is if you can ignore the rumors of highwaymen and the raiding bands of bandits. You'll learn about them if you stay here for very long. Lord Fuwa complained so fiercely about the bands raiding the villages along the border of England and Scotland, my father was brought in as mayor and then a sheriff was appointed to keep the outer lands safe." She shrugged her shoulder in doubt." I hear many rumors of skirmishes and of highwaymen murdering and robbing the rich as they pass by in their coaches, but the best my father and the sheriff have been able to do has been to catch a poacher on Lord Fuwa's land. Even with that the man wasn't either a highwayman or bandit.

"I shall resist the urge to boast of my Scottish ancestors I don't want to be taken for a highwayman now do I."

She gazed at him in sudden worry. "Perhaps you should take special care no to tell my father of that fact. He gets highly upset when any discussions about the Irish or Scottish clans comes up.

Her companion nodded his head slightly in acknowledgment of her warning. "I shall try not to anger him then with the revelation of such a fact."

"I assure you it is not a family trait and I have absolutely no problem with them or reason to dislike them either." She said over her shoulder as she led the way out the room.

"That's encouraging."

Kyoko was somewhat dazzled by the warmth in his voice and didn't really pay attention to where she was going on the stairs. Her slippered foot just missed the first step, causing her to stumble and teeter on the edge of the stairwell. Her breath froze in fear and before she could react, a long arm encircled her waist and yanked her back to safety. Safe against his broad, hard chest, she gasped in relief. Finally, she raised her gaze to the face above her own. Filled with concern, his eyes searched hers until gradually the worry left them, to be replaced by a deeper and smoldering gaze.

"Miss Mogami..."

"Kyoko, please." Her whisper was gentle and distant. Neither of them heard the front door being opened or the masculine voices drifting up from below. They were caught in their own private world and might have remained so had not an enraged bellow roused them to abrupt awareness.

 _"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!?"_

Still in much of a daze, Kyoko pulled away and gazed down into the foyer below, where her father and another man stared back in equal amazement. The rapidly purpling and wide-eyed Hideki Mogami was enough to bring her back to reality but what shocked her the most was the course-featured face of the thin, bony stranger who stood beside her father. He matched her previously though up vision of Ren Tsuruga exactly! All he needed was a wart on the end of his chin and she would have thought her imagination had come alive.

Hideki Mogami's display of anger shook the house. " _I ASKED YOU WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!"_ He gave no moment to let her answer. "I leave you for no more than an hour or two and I come back to find you flaunting yourself to a man in me own... _YOU_!" Hideki threw his hat on the floor and what little hair he did have stood on end."Betrayed by my own flesh and blood in my own house!"

Red-faced with embarrassment, Kyoko quickly ran down the stairs and tried to placate her father. "Please, Father, let me explain..."

"You don't need to explain!" He snarled at her. "I can see it with my own eyes! Betrayed, I am! And by my own daughter too!" He flung an angered arm up at the man who had followed her down the stairs and sneered." With this Bloody Bastard!"

"Father!" Kyoko was shocked at the language he used to describe her guest. "This.." She also waved her hand at the man descending the steps. "This is the man you sent. Hiro Takahashi!"

The raw faced stranger beside her father stepped forward, bobbing his head much like a confused Pidgeon. He took his hat off and placed it in front of him on his chest and held it with both hands to grab their attention and began to stutter, "I...I a-a-am, I-I m-mean, h-he...he's n-not... OOOF!"

The last bit was caused by Hideki when he stepped forward and flung his arms wide in a gesture of complete disgust. The thin man was brushed aside by a hard whack of one of those spread arms.

"You mindless twit! Have you lost your mind? He's not Hiro Takahashi!" He thrust his thumb over his shoulder at the man rubbing his cheek behind him. "This one's your man right here!" He then stuck a stubby finger at the man on the stairs. "That one! That fatherless swine..."

Kyoko leaned against the bannister behind her and shut her eyes tightly. She already knew what he was going to say.

"...He's the one who blasted poor shoji's arm! He's your Mr. Tsuruga! Ren Tsuruga, he is!"

"Ren Tsuruga?" Her lips formed the words, but no sound came out. She opened her eyes and searched her father's face desperately seeking a lie of what she just heard. Her gaze then went to the lanky stranger and the truth was only to clear. He was no different from her other suitor's her father had brought for her consideration.

"You foolish woman!" Hideki continued his verbal attack on her. " _This_ is Hiro Takahashi! Not that conceited scoundrel you were wrapped up with!"

An expression of stunned horror on her face, Kyoko turned and stared up into the green eyes.

Ren Tsuruga smiled sympathetically. "My apologies, Kyoko, But I though you knew. If you'll remember, I did ask you about it."

The dismay on her face quickly changed to that of rage. She had been tricked! And her pride ached for revenge. Hauling back a hand, she let fly a stinging slap to his bronzed cheek. "It's Miss Mogami, to you!"

Rubbing the side of his face, Ren Tsuruga laughed softly, his eyes still warm and sparkling. Kyoko could not bear his lying and taunting gaze and she turned her back to him. He admired it briefly before he turned his attention to her father. "I came to enquire about a debt you promised to pay, sir. I'm wondering when I will get the full payment."

Hideki's head lowered sheepishly between his shoulders while his face still glowed in the red of anger. Avoiding Hiro's curious stare, he mumbled something about paying the debt as soon as he could.

Ren stepped into the parlor to retrieve his coat and came back into the hall shrugging it on. "I was hoping you could be a bit more specific than that, mayor. I don't like to intrude on your hospitality too often, and you did promise to pay me within a months' time. As you may be aware the month has already come to pass."

Hideki clenched his hands into tight fists at his side but did not raise them in case it was taken as a challenge. "You'd best keep your moldy presence away from my house Mr. Tsuruga. I won't have the likes of you messing with my daughter. She Is to be married soon, and I will not see you hindering the wedding!"

"Ah, yes, I did hear some rumors about that," Ren replied with a sarcastic smile. "After meeting her, I'm somewhat amazed that you haven't been more successful, though it seems rather unfair that she must pay with the rest of her life for a debt you made."

"My daughter is none of your concern!"

Though Hiro Takahashi had jumped at each shouted word, Ren had held a bland smile on his face. He appeared undaunted as he replied, "I hate to think that she'll be forced into a marriage because of a debt owed to me."

Hideki glanced at him in surprise. "You wouldn't be thinking about forgetting about the debt, now would you?"

Ren's laughter dispelled the notion. "Hardly! But I am not without eyes, and I realize your daughter would be a most fitting and charming companion. I'd be willing to wait a bit longer for what is due to me if you would allow me to court her." He shrugged casually. "Who knows what might come of it."

Hideki nearly stumbled over the suggestion. "Blackmail and debauchery! I'd sooner see her dead than given to the likes of you!"

Ren considered Hiro, who nervously crushed his hat against his chest. When he returned his gaze to the mayor, his raised eyebrow was subtle yet direct. "Yes, I imagine you would."

Hideki blustered under the jab at his pride. He was aware that Hiro was not mush to look at, but he had a modest fortune. Besides, his daughter was better off avoiding marriage to a handsome rake who would get her with a brood of brats. Hiro would be suitable enough for her needs. But then, after seeing her with the devil Tsuruga, Hiro might be hesitant about offering marriage for fear he might be getting spoiled goods.

"There be plenty of suitors willing to pay the bride price," Hideki insisted, just in case Hiro had any doubts. "Men that are wise enough to see the treasures she will bring them. And not one of them injured her kin."

Facing Kyoko, Ren favored her with a grin. "I suppose this means I will not be welcomed here again?"

"Get Out! And don't ever come back!" She cried, fighting back tears of anger and humiliation. Her lips curling with contempt, she gave him a scathing perusal. "Were a twisted, scar-faced, hunchbacked cripple be the only man on earth I would surely choose him over you!"

Ren let his gaze glide over her. "As for me, Kyoko, were you the only woman on earth, I would be hard-pressed to not pass over you for some broad bovine." He smiled in wry humor as his eyes met hers again. "It would be pure foolishness to choose you over the bovine, for the sake of my pride, you must understand" he said nodding to her in mocking self-pity.

"OUT!" The word was spat from her lips with vengeance as her arm thrust out and pointed to the door.

Ren gave a curt, mocking bow of obedience and approached the peg that held his overcoat, while Hideki seized his daughter's arm and dragged her into the parlor.

"What's this now?" The mayor hissed in angry demand. "Here I go out into the thundering rain and wind to bring your suitor to you, only to return and find you throwing yourself to the like of him!"

"Father it was not the way you think!" She begged.

As the argument continued and Hideki's voice grew, Hiro twisted his hat in painful indecision.

"I expect they will be like this for some time," Ren stated slipping on his outercoat. As Hiro glanced at him, Ren tipped his head in the direction of the parlor. "A strong rum might help to settle the nerves. Or perhaps you would like to join me for a bite to eat at the inn? You can come back later if you wish."

"Why... ah... I believe I..." Hiro's eyes widened as a jumbled bellow came from the parlor, he made a hasty decision. "I believe I shall, sir. Thank you." He jerked on his hat, suddenly grateful for an excuse to be gone from this place.

Hiding an amused smile, Ren opened the door and allowed the man to leave first. As the chilly wind and rain struck them, Hiro shivered and hurriedly pulled up the collar of his coat. His nose reddened and seemed to stand out like a large glowing beacon. He drew on a pair of tattered gloves and stuffed a frayed scarf into his collar, causing Ren to raise a skeptical eyebrow. If the man had wealth there was not a great lot of evidence to substantiate the fact. His appearance was that of some hard-working accountant whose employer kept missing paying out the wages. It would be interesting indeed to see how deep the man would dig into his purse should a contest evolve for the fair hand of Kyoko Mogami.

The front door closed gently but with the same effect of a thunderous boom. The unexpected sound startled Hideki from his argument with his daughter, and he faced the hallway only just realizing that not only had Ren Tsuruga left but Hiro Takahashi had gone with him. With a groan of despair, Hideki turned to his daughter again and threw up his hands.

"You see what you've done! We've lost another one because of your damned foolishness! Dammit, Girl! You had better tell me why you let that bastard into my house, or I'll set my whip to your back."

Kyoko rubbed the still stinging spot above her elbow where her father had grabbed and held her arm. However, she couldn't help a feeling of elation when she saw the empty coat peg, that she had at least ordered that incorrigible man out of the cottage. She was also immensely relieved that Hiro had left with him. She looked back at her father and spoke in careful emphasis as she tried again, to explain. "I'd never even met Ren Tsuruga before, father, and whenever either you or Shoji described him it was obviously in less than accurate terms. You told me a Hiro Takahashi was on his way here, and when a man arrived, I assumed it was he." Turning away she fumed silently to herself. And a vile beast he was too, leading her on like that and letting her believe him to be another man!

Hideki spoke in a half weeping tones. "My daughter escorts my enemy to the bedchambers of my own house, and only the good gods no what went on. And she tells me it was a mistake. A mere mistake."

Kyoko stamped her foot in frustration." It was shoji, father! He stumbled in here drunk and passed out on the floor. Right where you stand! And Mr. Taka... I mean Mr. Tsuruga was kind enough to carry him upstairs to his room."

Hideki roared and his eyes flashed, "you let him lay his bastard hands on a poor helpless Shoji again!"

"he didn't hurt him." Kyoko scuffed her foot against the thin carpet under her feet in embarrassment, mumbling to herself. "It was me he abused."

Her reply did not soften her father's rage. "My Lord! You make him sound like a god given saint! He didn't hurt him," he mimed in a bad imitation of her voice and thrust a finger in her direction then towards the door. "It was that devil who laid Shoji down in the first place. The very same one that you took to bed!"

Kyoko gasped in hurt and shock. "Father! We put Shoji to bed, and when I started down the stairs, I stumbled he caught me! He saved me from the fall! And that father, was all that happened."

"It was enough!" Hideki threw his hands in the air again before folding them behind his back, and he began to pace in front of the hearth. "To give that fine Mr. Takahashi a clear view of his own intended in the arms of another man. Why he is probably halfway back to York by now!"

Kyoko sighed in frustration. "Father, Hiro Takahashi was never my intended, he was only another one of your hopeful prospects."

Her father shook his head and groaned." Only another one. And they're getting fewer by the day! Without a dowry it's nearly impossible to convince them that you will be a fitting bride." His anger found a new fuel. "What is with your high standard ideas on marriage and all. You've got to respect and love the bloke you're to marry you say. Ridiculous! It's only an excuse to reject them all. I've brought you the best, and you still turn them away."

"The Best?" Kyoko said as she looked at her father. "You brought me the best, you say? You brought a wheezing, fat glutton; A stumbling half blind old man; a bone-thin pinchpenny with hairy warts on his cheeks. And you say you've brought me the best?"

Excusing herself, Kyoko made her way up the stairs and paused briefly outside of Shoji's door. No doubt he would sleep the day away then when night falls will wake himself up to go on another drinking bout.

She frowned slightly and glanced around. There was a faint smell in the hall, of a mild, manly cologne and for a brief moment the beautiful green eyes took over her mind. She shook her head to banish the vision, and the top step caught her eye, the memory of the way he had lifted her back into the safety of his arms sent a dizzying thrill through her.

Kyoko's face flamed at the indecent thoughts of her min, and she ran to her room, where she fell across the bed and laid staring out at the rain-spattered window. His silken taunts echoing through her mind.

Cast down! Cross over! _Bovine!_

Suddenly her eyes flew wide as she realized the full impact of what he said. She could not find the slightest pleasure in being informed the he would step over her to get to a cow of all things. She cursed her tongue and mind for not seeing his meaning immediately. With a tired groan, she rolled over to stare at the cracked plaster on the ceiling, which gave her no more relief than the rain covered window did.

Downstairs in the parlor, Hideki continued to pace in distraught agitation. Trying to find a wealthy husband for his daughter had now become one of the hardest things in his life to do! If only he could return to the easier time in his life when things were going well for him.

He had been well on his way in His Majesty's Service and under the protection of a baron he had progressed quickly and risen through several politicos. It was in this period that a midnight-haired, newly widowed beauty of exceptional breeding, and though her eyes were always sad she never rejected the attention of the slightly graying Mogami. Hideki discovered that her first husband had been an Irish rebel and that his final act had been to be hung in one of His Majesty's prisons shortly after being married. By then, Hideki was well infatuated and cared naught that she loved such a hated foe, but pressed her into marriage with him.

A child was born, a girl with locks as black as her mother's, then two years later a son who had the same brown hair and ruddy expression of Hideki's own. After that everything went downhill went downhill for the family. His debauchery at play and ineptitude as work caused so much embarrassment for the baron that protected him that he even stopped answering Hideki's calls. Saena Mogami suffered in her own way as well. She had to watch her personal fortune dwindle until the only dowry she could give her daughter was one which could never be taken from her, an education and as much preparation as possible for life as a wife on whatever level the girl would seek.

"Damn that foolishness!" Hideki growled "with the money that woman wasted on that simple twit... Why I could have still been living in London."

Three years ago, was when he had been banished to the northern end of the country. On leaving London he had left his debts unpaid, seeing no need to worry about the debtor's prison, for the northern climes would be relatively safe from discovery.

Then Saena died and his only relief was that of gambling tables and alcohol at the local inn, Shoji joining him soon after and together they would take weekly weekend jaunts to Wirkington to bet against the fresh-faced seamen with full purses. It was on one of these excursions when Ren Tsuruga had asked to join in a game of cards, but sea captains were usually easy to spot, and Tsuruga had not been of that ilk. Rather, he had given the appearance of being a gentleman of leisure. His speech had been precise and refined as any Lord at court and his manners impeccable. There had been little evidence to indicate the man owned a vessel in port and a whole bloody fleet of others.

The size of the Yankee's purse had astounded him, and his blood rushed with excitement and the challenge of besting a moneyed gentleman. Whatever the outcome, it promised to be an exciting game even for those who watched. For a time, Hideki had played the cards straight, letting fate ply its erratic favor where it would, then as the stakes mounted he began to lay out his ploy, holding back the cards he needed. Across the table those hooded green eyes never wavered or flickered even once, nor had the bland smile vanish from his sun bronzed visage. Thus, when Tsuruga had reached across the table to flick open Hideki's coat, it ended up spilling all his carefully hoarded cards in front of many an angry eye. To say Hideki was taken by surprise was an understatement, he squawked and spluttered trying to deny the accusation of cheating. But his words placated nothing, he was glancing around for reinforcements when his son Shoji had entered and rushed forward to defend his father's honor. Never being one to indulge in good judgement, the young Mogami had hotly issued a challenge to the stranger before him.

Hideki's face grew grim, as he remembered his carelessness had been the direct cause of his son losing the use of his arm. He had hoped Shoji would kill the fellow, thereby cancelling the debt.

Two thousand pound he owed the blighter! Why couldn't things have gone his way just once? Why couldn't Shoji have killed him? Even if Tsuruga had owned a fleet of ships, no one in England would have mourned his loss. The man was a foreigner. A worthless Yankee!

A snarl transformed Hideki's face as he remembered that word had spread faster than the plague that he had been called out as a cheat, and with that creditors had started to hound him for their money and to close his accounts.

Hideki's thick, rounded shoulders slumped wearily. "What's a poor exhausted father to do now? A cripple for a son and an arrogantly selective daughter! How will we make ends meet?"

His mind slowly churned for ideas in getting Kyoko married. A rich merchant Wirkington had seemed eager to meet after he boasted about her talents and beauty. Though quite ancient, Masanori Abe was deeply appreciative of young ladies and was sure to find the girl to his liking. The one fault that Hideki saw with him was that he was extremely tight on his coin, only spending a shilling when he was forced to. However, a sweet young thing to warm his blood and bed might make him a lot more generous. And of course, as old as he was he wasn't going to be alive much longer. Hideki saw a vision of Kyoko widowed and wealthy. Were such an event to occur, he could enjoy the abundant treasure of life once more.

Hideki scratched a bristled jowl as a leering smile spread over his lips. He would do it! He knew Kyoko would not be pleased with his selection, but she would have to put up with the disappointment. After all her mother had. His spirits brightened but the prospect, he quickly downed a poured glass of whiskey and put his hat firmly on his head. A bunch of his friends were betting on how much stock would be coming soon coming into the market of Mawbry, whether the first would be geese, sheep, or the like. With the anticipation of Masanori Abe being in the family, he could now afford to lay odds on his preference.

Second chapter of "A Lady of Winter" has concluded and chapter 3 will be coming up soon :D


	3. Unwanted Attentions

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip beat or the story this fanfic is based off "A Rose in Winter" by kathleen Woodiwiss. And in this chapter Sho (though he is a little lust driven.) is finally introduced and Reino is introduced as well. I also had to make up a last name for him as he never says what his last name is in the manga. Enjoy Chapter 3 😀

Chapter 3

Seated at a table in front of a window at The Boar's Inn, Ren Tsuruga tossed several coins onto the rough, wooden surface of the table, to pay for the lunch both he and Hiro Takahashi had eaten, then leaned back in the chair to sip the remainder of his ale leisurely. The sounds outside on the street announced the hasty departure of Mr. Takahashi in his rather common carriage. Ren smiled in amusement as he watched through the glass panes. The man had obviously been shaken by the argument that had ensued between the Mogami's, and with another person who had been there as well and given him an escape, Hiro had readily confessed that he was somewhat hesitant about taking the lovely Kyoko as a wife. It seemed the mayor boasted of his daughter being as meek as she was beautiful, and though her beauty had been proven, Mr. Takahashi confided that the quality of meekness was most definitely quite a lie. Kyoko had shown a bit more fire than he thought he could handle. While he was a most peaceable person he was also extremely cautious, and rather set in his ways. To be able to feast upon such loveliness and to think of her as his, would no doubt be a joy without peer. But her display of temper had rather worried him.

Ren was not dissatisfied with Hiro Takahashi's decision to leave. He was actually most comfortable with it. It would mean he would be saved from giving out dire warnings and rather fierce threats in order to keep Hiro away from the Mogami Residence. All it had taken was a few understanding nods, noncommittal shrugs, and a false sympathetic demeaner to get the him to convince the man that he should approach the matter of marriage with a great deal more caution. Hiro had appeared most eager to listen to his advice. Not long after that he had decided to leave with a nod and slight smile of thanks.

Ren watched the carriage until it had left over the bridge and out of sight. After the it had faded from view, he felt a presence beside his table, and raising his eyes from the window, to meet the strangers gaze, he found a short, straggly haired man anxiously eyeing the half-fill tankard that Hiro had left behind.

"You are a stranger here aren't you, sir?" The drunk asked.

Ren gave a nod, and the man smiled broadly showing off his badly rotted teeth, before his eyes darted to the cup again.

"May old Jiro join you, sir?"

Ren swept his hand in invitation to the empty seat on the other side of the table. As soon as the man slumped down into the chair, he brought Hiro's tankard up to his lips and greedily drank the rest of it down. Ren caught the eye of one of the waitresses and beckoned to her. "Bring my friend here another ale if you please," he directed," and maybe some food to fill his belly."

"You're a bloomin Saint, Sir!" Jiro laughed, then started to look around expectantly for the food the he knew was coming. The waitress slid the ale and a wooden plate of meats before him, and leaning forward to take up the coins on the table, she smiled at Ren, inviting him to view her voluptuous chest as the blouse she was wearing sagged away from her bosom. In an unexpected movement Jiro slapped his gnarled hand over hers, startling both Ren and the Serving maid.

"Mind that you take no more than your rightful due, Akiko," he snarled. "It's ten pence for each of the ales and but a wee tuppence more for the meats, so be sure to count it out careful. I am not of mind or mood to see you take a tuppence or two extra. You have been short of charity for old Jiro, and I won't see you thieving from my gentlemen friend here."

While Ren coughed to hide his humor, Akiko sent a menacing glare to the old man. Still, she carefully counted out the necessary coin and flounced away in an offended huff. Satisfied, Jiro put his attention back into him meal and ale.

"It's good of you to look after old Jiro, sir," he finally mumbled, as he dragged a ragged sleeve over his greasy mouth. He took a long drink from the tankard, then sighed deeply. "there is not enough kind folk like you, that will give me the time of day, much less a feast of this sort. Old Jiro's indebted to you sir."

"Have you need of employment?" Ren asked.

The man shrugged his shabby shoulders. "There is nobody that will trust old Jiro with a pinch of salt much less chores to be done. It wasn't always this way though, old Jiro used to serve in His Majesty's navy for the better part of twenty years." He peered at the well garbed gentleman in front of him. "I have seen by your walk that you've been on deck a time or two."

The only response he got from Ren was a secretive smile.

"Are you looking for a place to make a home?" Jiro was quick with another question.

"Would you have any suggestions if I were?" Ren countered.

Jiro fixed a bleary eye on Ren and leaned back folding his hands over his stomach. "I suspect a gent like yourself will be wanting a fancy house and yards. It's a pity though! Lord Fuwa claims most of what's here and about. It isn't likely he'll give you a chance at any of it unless you take an interest in his sister and marry her.

Ren declined with a chuckle. "I'm not really considering marriage at this time."

"Well if you were, seeing as you're my friend and all, I'd tell you to high tail yourself over to the mayor's and have a look at his girl. She is the only one in Mawbry who will take pity on old Jiro and slip me a bite to eat out the back door when I come around. Of course, the mayor would be right outraged if he knew about it."

"Should I decide to become seriously interested in acquiring a wife, I will keep your suggestion in mind." The green eyes twinkled with a hidden agender above the rim of his mug as Ren sipped his ale.

"Now keep in mind you won't be getting a dowry," Jiro warned. "The mayor can't afford it. And there ain't no chance of getting yourself lands, like if you set your sights on Lord Fuwa's sister." His red-rimmed eyes took in the costly attire of the other. "Course, maybe you may not have a need of another's wealth. But even if you could afford it there aren't no lands around here." He paused and raised a crooked finger to correct himself." Except for maybe that old place that had a section burn down a few years back. Hizuri Hall it was, sir, but it is partly rubble now, not a fitting house for any storm though."

"Why is that?"

"All the Hizuri's were murdered or run off. Some blame the scots, some say not. About 20 year's back the old Lord, Lord Kuu, was dragged out in the middle of the night and run through with a sword. His wife and two boys managed to escape, and nothing was ever heard from any of them till... oh... three... four years ago, one of the sons came back to claim his inheritance. Oh, he was a proud looking one, that one. Tall like yourself, with eyes that would pierce right through you when he was mad. Then he had just finished moving into the place, when the manor caught fire, and he was burned to death. Some say it was those scot bandits again." Jiro slowly shook his head. "Some say not."

Ren's curiosity was peaked. "Are you saying you don't think it was the scots?"

Jiro's head wagged from side to side. "There are those that know and those that don't. It's not safe to be one that knows."

"But you do," Ren pressed. "Anyone with your quick mind has got to know."

Jiro leered at his companion. "You are a sharp one there, sir. I got my wits about me, it's true, and in better times Old Jiro has ridden with the best of them. Most folk think of old Jiro as a witless, half-blind old rummy. But I tell you, sir, old Jiro has a fine ear for seeing and hearing what's going on." He bent closer and lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. "I can tell you tales about some people that would make your hair stand up on end." He shook his head as is suddenly troubled. "On second thought, sir, it's best not to think on it, it's not healthy."

Ren beckoned to Akiko and threw out another coin when she brought a replacement for Jiro's empty tankard. She was all warmth and smiles for him, but when she glanced at the homeless old man, her lips curled sneeringly, and with a toss of her head, she pranced off to serve the men who sat near the fire.

"You are a true friend, sir. I'd swear by my mother's grave you are." Jiro said before diving into the new mug.

The door was thrown open with a bang and a robust fellow with bright red and scraggly hair walked in, stomping the mud off his boots and brushing the rain from his coat.

Jiro hunched his shoulders as if he desired he could become one with the furniture, and anxiously gulped down the rest of his ale, before he slunk out of his chair. "I've got to go now, sir."

The newcomers to the inn crossed over to the bar as Jiro slipped out the door and scurried down the street with ragged coattails flying, briefly glancing behind him before disappearing around a corner.

"Daisuke Hayashi!" The innkeeper welcomed and laughed, "it's been a while since I last saw you here, I was wondering if the earth had opened and swallowed you up."

"It did," the red-haired man roared back. "but the devil spat me back out again!"

"Ah, you're a red-haired devil yourself, Daisuke my boy." The barkeep smiled. What are you doing here on a day like this?"

Hayashi laughed and slapped his hand down on the wooden planks. "It's the only place I can escape from my nagging wife."

Sauntering close, Akiko caressed his chest and smiled into his eyes. "I thought maybe you had come to see me, Daisuke."

The man took the maid into a great bear hug and swung her around until she squealed with delight. When he set her down on her feet again, he searched inside his coat pocket, then leeringly, withdrew a coin, which he flipped before her gleaming eyes. She laughed in excitement, and quickly grabbing the coin, and dropping it into her blouse. She danced away from him and, looking over her shoulder, smiled seductively. The promise was in her eyes and when she fled upstairs, he went after her in eager haste.

Ren Chuckled into his ale, then once again noted a shadow beside his table, this one was different, he noticed from the other patrons in the inn, well dressed, arrogant and had a crop of silver hair that was tied back in a low ponytail.

"I am Reino Shiryo, the sheriff of Mawbry, appointed by Lord Fuwa to protect the peace of these lands."

Ren shook the other man's hand and introduced himself, watching him for a reaction. There was no outward show of recognition but he found it difficult to believe that his duel with Shoji would not have reached the sheriffs ears.

"I believe it is my duty to warn strangers about Jiro. Depending on whatever he drinks, he usually has a head for ghosts, demons and other hellish things creatures. He should not be taken too seriously." He gave a hard look at Ren and seemed to ponder him.

"I do not believe I have seen you before, are you from around these parts?"

"I have a townhouse in London but one of my ships is currently at port in Wirkington." Ren said with a light smile."

"And What business do you have in Mawbry." Reino asked in a hard voice but his eyes looked curious.

"I am here to collect a debt, but the man seems to be lacking in the money and willpower to pay it, so I might have to stay here a while to give him extra incentive to find the money. In fact, the way it is looking I might have to take up temporary residence here."

Reino snorted, "you'd probably do better taking something else of his instead of money."

A scheming grin twisted itself onto Ren's lips. "My thoughts exactly, but I fear the man is stubbornly opposed to giving me what I want."

"Well if you're seriously planning on taking up residence here I'll warn you now that there is nowhere but the inn for you to stay."

"Jiro mentioned a manor house that was burned a few years ago. He said the lord of the house was killed and he knows of no kin who've come to claim the lands."

Reino dragged a hand through his thick silver hair in agitation. "I went out there myself soon after I arrived here, and though I heard the rumor of a man being caught up in the flames, I found no trace of a body. As for the manor, most of it still exists. Only the newer wing was burned, as it was the only part built of wood. The stone of the old hall withstood the flames. since then the house has remained empty... unless, as some of the local's say, two ghosts roam the place, the old lord with the sword coming out of his chest, and the other one horrible burned and maimed." He frowned and shook his head, as if confused. "yet the tenants go about their labors as if they fully expect one of the Hizuri's to return, and when Lord Fuwa inquired about the lands, he was informed that the family has yet to relinquish the title, and that the taxes are still being paid."

"Who collects the rents?"

Reino gave him a hard-thoughtful stare for a moment and shrugged. "For the present I believe Lord Fuwa collects the rents. He does it more or less as a favor for the family until something else is done about the ownership of the lands."

"Then he is not the one who pays the taxes?"

"Not when he desires to have the land. Why, it would be foolish of him to do so."

"Then perhaps Lord Hizuri is not dead," Ren said as he rose to his feet and put on his long coat.

"I've been sheriff here for three years, and I've not seen any evidence he is alive," Reino snidely commented, he glanced around as a large carriage passed in front of the window. "That's Lord Fuwa's carriage now. He knows more about Hizuri Hall than anyone around here. Come I'll introduce you to him, if you're lucky, he'll have his sister Mimori with him."

Settling his hat on his head he followed the man through the doorway and crossed the cobbled lane. A large ornate carriage had halted a short distance from the inn, and the coachman climbed down to hastily place a small stool before the door, which bore a lavish coat of arms. The decorative elements formed the larger part of the arms, and the shield itself was smallish and confused, thus making it less obvious. The richness of it might have challenged those of royalty and when Lord Fuwa stepped out, his appearance, proved to be just as overwhelming, for he was dressed in a lavishly tailored suit of laces and silks. He was a rather handsome looking man of around twenty and three and obviously enjoyed flaunting his wealth. He face the door and offered his hand as a slim, dark-haired woman came out into view. Her attire was more subdued, and from a distance she bore a striking resemblance to Kyoko Mogami, yet on closer inspection, Ren discovered that she fell far short of Kyoko's beauty. Her dark eyes narrowed to quickly in the outer corners and lacked the fullness of the lashes that fringed her pools of Onyx, and lacked the fire of Kyoko's own topaz pools. Though she could not be termed ugly by any means, they were not as fine and delicate of the mayor's daughter, nor was her skin as fair. But then it would be hard for any woman to match the standards and comeliness of the one he had already met.

Mimori Fuwa paused beside her brother, carefully pulling up the hood of her velvet cloak to protect her hair from the misting rain, before slipping her arm through the one her brother presented to her. Her eyes measured Ren in a slow exacting way that that she gave him every assurance that she was carefully assessing his physical attributes.

"Why, Reino," she purred when they neared, "I never thought you'd chase me down the street just to present another man, to me. Aren't you the least bit jealous?"

Reino rolled his eyes and responded with like flirtation. "Mimori I have every faith that you will remain true to me even if confronting a whole regiment of men." He swept his hand to the side to indicate Ren. "Allow me to introduce Ren Tsuruga, a gentleman by the cut of his clothes, and if he Is not careful, another one to be smitten by your charms."

"I am honored, Miss Fuwa," Ren responded, bowing low over her gloved hand,

"My goodness, you are a tall one aren't you," she observed coyly.

Ren was well acquainted with the antics of forward women and recognized the bold gleam in her eyes. If he ever wanted female companionship, here was an open invitation.

"And this worthy gentleman is Lord Fuwa Sho," Reino stated, concluding the introductions.

"Tsuruga... Tsuruga..." Lord Sho repeated thoughtfully. "I've heard that name before."

"Perhaps you remember it from the misunderstanding, I had with the mayor a few years ago," Ren suggested.

"So you are the one who dueled with Shoji, eh? Well, I can't hold that against you. That man brews trouble wherever he goes."

"Mr Tsuruga is here on business," Reino said. "he might be interested in acquiring a country estate close by."

Ren met Lord Sho's deliberate stare. "I was wondering about Hizuri Hall."

"Oh you don't want that old place," Mimori advised sweetly. "It's half burned down and full of ghosts. Why, anyone around here can tell you the place has been plagued with disasters."

"I really can't imagine the possibility of a foreigner acquiring either the lands or the Hall." Lord Fuwa perused the Yankee speculatively and found himself quite jealous of the mans height.

Ren flashed white teeth in a quick grin. "I own several vessels that trade in ports all around the world, but I'm also very much a man of leisure."

Mimori's onyx eyes took on a new gleam. "You must be very rich." She giggled. "Which reminds me brother. I promised the dressmaker I would come by to select material for a new gown. Since you have buisness with the mayor, I shall have to find my own escort... Can I be so bold as to ask you to accompany me Mr. Tsuruga?"

"Mimori!" Her brother in shocked anger, "You have just met him, not five minutes ago!"

"Brother, all the eligible young men are afraid of you," Mimori protested as if this was an old argument. "If I don't take the initiative, I'll die an old spinster!"

She then grabbed Rens arm and dragged him away from her brother, then stuck to his arm like a limpet as they walked through town, towards the dressmaker's. Holding her head high in triumph, with this man as her escort she will once again be the envy of every woman in Mawbry. When she noticed a lone feminine figure standing at an upper window of the mayor's house, she experienced a special thrill at being spied upon by that loathsome woman. Mimori hated the comparisons that were constantly made between the two of them and that left her the one wanting in regards to beauty. Indeed, she felt a delicious glee whenever anyone spoke of Kyoko's sorry suitors the mayor had enticed to his daughter. Mimori's fondest wish was to see the other woman bound by marriage to a horrible beast of a man.

Sho Fuwa sighed and glared after his sister as she dragged away Mr. Tsuruga, there was something about that Ren Tsuruga the he just didn't like! He was dragged out of his musings by his sheriff Reino asking him a question.

"Mimori said you had business with the mayor, would you like me to come in with you, sir?"

Sho declined. " No. This is a private matter." He gestured to the departing couple and said, "What you may do for me is keep an eye on my idiot, twit of a sister. I don't relish the thought of having that Yankee as family!"

Sho strode purposefully to the mayor's cottage and knocked on the door. His knock was not answered immediately and he was beginning to wonder if it would be. He tapped his foot on the front step of the cottage in annoyance and was about to knock again louder this time had the door not been opened a crack. Kyoko peered through the opening and might have been relieved that it was not Ren Tsuruga had not his Lordship been more to her liking... He was not.

Sho pushed the door wider with his foot, forcing Kyoko to take a step back.

"Don't peak through the cracks Kyoko, its unbecoming and I like to see the people i talk too "He said arrogantly as his eyes roamed freely over her. "Is your father home?"

Confused and suddenly nervous, Kyoko bobbed a quick curtsy and hastily replied, "Oh, no, sir. He is out in the village somewhere at the moment. Though I can't be sure, I do expect him home any moment."

"Well then, with your permission I'll wait inside by the fire. It is a miserable day after all."

He then pushed inside without waiting for her response and paused to shrug out of his coat and pull off his hat before handling them to her and marching in the adjoining parlor and leaving a very annoyed Kyoko to close the door and hang up his items. When she entered the parlor, she found him already sitting in a tall backed chair by the fireplace. He had crossed his leg and, where the long frock of his inner coat fell aside, displayed a masculine length of leg covered in fine silk breeches and stockings. His eyes turned to her as she came into his sight, and he gave her what he thought was a very friendly smile.

"You have done wonders managing this place of yours Kyoko, I remember how shabby it was. I trust are happy here?" he continued to eye the her as she moved about, he continued to ramble on when she didn't reply, not because he was the least bit uncomfortable, but rather wanting to relieve her tension, for she appeared quite unsettled with him around and his presence. She was after all, a most desirable woman, and he found it rather amazing that a man like Hideki Mogami could father such a beauty.

Sho's subtle hit's at her pride did not go unnoticed by Kyoko, as he continued rambling on. Her annoyance grew even more at the man. Had he been any other man she would have given him quite the earful by now, however considering he was the local lord, she decided her best course of action would be to ignore him. Kyoko was well aware of what sort of man Sho Fuwa was as his reputation much preceded him. His expensive and sometimes lust driven exploits and been some of the hottest gossip topics in the circles of young ladies around Mawbry. Thus, she made a point while he was in her home to pass the front windows of the parlor quite often so that any watchers (and she knew there would be at least several.) could see and be witness to her continued innocence.

"I'll make some tea while we wait," she said slowly as she stoked the fire and put a fresh block of wood in it, then hung a kettle of water onto the hook above it.

Sho Fuwa regarded Kyoko with a lustful eye. Several weeks had past since he had been to London and was entertained by some rather lusty, lacey females in their richly decorated apartments. It was truly amazing he had overlooked such a rare, fine woman like this in his own stomping grounds, but considering Kyoko's subdued, ladylike composure, it was easy to understand why he never really noticed her before. The bold and forward ladies drew his attention immediately, yet it was not always the case that they were also the best ones. Kyoko was definitely of the best sort and no doubt as well...untouched.

His mind formed an image of her in just her underclothes and stockings, with her bosom overflowing and waist tiny enough to fit a mans hands. He imagined her black hair flowing loosely around her shoulders, and his eyes widened as he realized the possibilities before him. Of course this was delicate and must be broached with care, he did not intend to offer marriage but surely Hideki would not be foolish enough to turn down a substantial sum for her services.

Sho rose to his feet and assumed his best heroic gentleman pose with his left hand casually braced on the back of his chair, and his right resting on the lapel of his brocaded coat, so she could admire his manly form.

"Kyoko..." His lust filled voice coming across a lot more forceful and loud than he meant it too, made Kyoko start. The cup and saucer she had been placing on his side table rattled in her fingers, almost falling to the floor. Nervously she placed them down, clasped her hands in front of her and turned to face him.

He saw how he startled her and pulled back his previous advances to try again, this time more cordially. "My apologies Kyoko I did not mean to startle you, it just came to me is all, that I never really looked at you before." he spoke as he closed the distance between him and Kyoko. Kyoko on the other hand was starting to get nervous and tried to back up but found she could move no further with the stone hearth at her back.

"My, Kyoko your trembling." He said while looking down at her with a self-satisfied smirk. "I would not harm you for the world Kyoko. It is my fondest wish actually that we should get to know each other much... much... better." His fingers squeezed her arm in a rough reassurance.

Suddenly a loud curse rang out from upstairs, and an uneven thumping and pounding on the stairs. Sho stepped away from kyoko just as Shoji came stumbling passed the doorway. He had managed to put on a shirt which was open to the waist and a pair of breeches were loose to the point of embarrassment. When he managed to focus on the people in the parlor, his jaw dropped in surprise.

"Lord Fuwa! I'm sorry I didn't know you were here!"

Sho struggled to appear as an understanding guest, a slight tic in the corner of his mouth was the only sign of his true feelings. "I trust you are feeling better Shoji." He managed to bite out.

"I just came down for a drink..." He cleared his throat as he caught Kyoko's eyes narrow in warning, and added. "...Of water." He saw the steaming pot in the fireplace. "or some tea."

He was now gaining some control and knew full well the duties of a host. "Kyoko," he assumed an instructive tone. "would you be so kind as to pour our guest some tea, Lord Fuwa must be quite parched."

for once Kyoko was thankful for her brother's presence. "Shoji." She said sweetly as she obeyed. "It is well past the noon hour."

Sho's irritation at Shoji was extreme, but he could hardly order the man from the room so he could feast his eyes on the sister. So, he decided a tactful retreat for now would be a wise decision. After all he had a great deal of planning to do regarding the Mayor's daughter.

"No, I won't be staying for tea." Sending a glare of hatred at the back of Shoji's head when he wasn't looking and added. "No doubt my sister will be wondering what has been keeping me. Since I must leave for London in the morning, I will see your father when i return. I'm sure the matter can keep till then." With that he turned on his heel, quickly walking to get his hat and coat, then slammed the front door loudly behind him.

YAY! CHAPTER 3 IS NOW DONE!


	4. Mockery

And chapter four begins!

Chapter 4

The air was crisp and cold, but Kyoko hardly felt the chill as she worked. She had rolled up her sleeves and was in a frenzy to finish her task of curing the pig she had paid for with what little money she had, that morning. Already she had most of the pig curing in salt barrels or in salty brine. She was currently in the process of turning the fat into lard and didn't want any distraction. However, so intent was she on her work Kyoko failed to notice, that in the shadows, near the corner of the house a man had come to stand and observe.

Ren Tsuruga's eyes passed over the shapely figure with warm admiration. The light breezes teased the dark curls the sun making them shine like polished ebony, and she paused to tuck the fly away strands behind her ears. Her arms reached forward as she turned away to do another chore, and for a moment her bodice stretched tight across the slim back, reassuring him that her waist was naturally narrow and had no need to be shaped by the tightening of corsets. In his far-reaching he had seen his fair share of women and been most selective of those he had chosen to sample. His experience could not truthfully be called lacking, yet it was hard in his mind that this beautiful woman far exceeded anything he could call to mind, whether here or halfway across an ocean or two.

In the past three years he had taken his four ships to the far eastern shores, sounding out fresh ports and seeking goods to trade. He had become much a man of the sea. Since arriving in England other matters had claimed his attention, and he had casually abstained from getting into a relationship until he met a companion worthy of being considered. Thus, he was not entirely against what he saw before him. There was a graceful naivete about Kyoko Mogami that totally intrigued him, and he thought he would greatly enjoy instructing her in the way of love and lovers.

Kyoko turned to check on the pork in the barrels and was about to see if it they had enough salt, when she finally caught sight of the tall, well-dressed onlooker hidden in the shadows. She stared at him as if stunned, distressed that he just saw her in an undignified state, when he looked so smartly dressed in a royal blue coat with grey waistcoat and pants. As if through the haze it came to her that she should be angry at the intrusion, but before she could even say a word to him, the man stepped across the low fence and came up to her in long, hasty strides. He was before her in almost no time at all, and bent to snatch the hem of her skirt from the blazing hearth. With a few quick swipes of his hat, he batted the flames out, then lifting the smoldering cloth, rubbed it together until no wisp of smoke came off the fabric. As she stared at him, he straightened and held up the handful of charred hem for her inspection.

"I believe, my dear Kyoko," he began cautiously, the humor in his voice disguised by a disapproving frown, "That you either have an obsession for self-distraction... Or you are somehow testing me... Or my ability to protect you. I think this might need some further investigation, don't you?"

It dawned on Kyoko, as his gaze dropped, that he was far more interested in the considerable length of her leg the skirt hem in his hand exposed. Ripping the dress out of his hand, she cast a sidelong glare at the man and moved a step away. For a man who had been banned from her home Ren Tsuruga seemed quite at ease, much to her annoyance.

"I suppose I should thank you for what you did," Kyoko reluctantly conceded, "but If you hadn't have been standing there it wouldn't have happened."

His brows gathered in a lopsided query while a smile touched his lips. "My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you."

"what were you doing spying on me for?" She asked bluntly as she moved quickly back over to the bench to inspect her charred skirts.

The lean, hard muscles of his thighs flexed beneath the tight-fitting pants, as he half sat, half leaned on a high stool nearby. "I grew bored with viewing the ladies who wander around the markets, and I came to see if the sights were better at the mayor's house." The corners of his lips twitched in amusement, and his eyes gleamed into hers as he added, "I am glad to report that they are!"

Kyoko got to her feet in a huff. "Have you nothing better to do than go about ogling the women."

"I suppose I could find something else to occupy me," he replied easily, "but I can't think of anything else nearly as enjoyable, except, of course, being in a lady's company."

"Besides the fact that you're a scoundrel at the gaming tables," she responded tartly, "I am beginning to suspect your just a womanizing playboy."

Ren grinned leisurely as his perusal swept her. "I've been a long time at sea. However, I doubt that in your case my reaction would vary had I just left the London court."

Kyoko's eyes flared with poorly suppressed rage. The insufferable egoist! Did he dare think he could find a willing wench at the back of the mayor's cottage? "I'm sure that Mimori Fuwa would welcome you company, sir. Why don't you ride on over to see her? I hear his Lordship, Lord Fuwa, travelled off to London this morning."

He laughed softly at her sneering tones. "I'd rather be courting you."

"Why?" She scoffed. "Because you want to ruin my father?"

His smiling eyes captured hers and held them prisoner until she felt the warmth of a blush taint her cheeks. He answered with slow deliberation. "because you are the prettiest woman I've ever seen, and I'd like to get to know you better. And of course, we should delve into this matter of your accidents more thoroughly too."

Twin spots of color grew on her cheeks, but the deepening dusk of day did much to hide her blush. Lifting her nose primly in the air, Kyoko turned aside, tossing him a cool glance. "How many women have you said that too Mr. Tsuruga?"

A crooked smile accompanied his reply. "Several, I suppose, but I've never lied. Each had their place in time, and to this date, you _are_ the best I've seen." He reached out and taking a handful of the pork crackles, he chewed the crisp morsels as he waited for her reaction.

A flush of anger spread to the delicate tips of her ears, and icy fire smoldered in the deep amber pools of her eyes. "You conceited, rude, boor of a man!" Her voice was as cold as the Russian mountains. "Do you honestly think to add me to your long string of conquests!"

Her chilled contempt met him face to face until he rose to tower above her. His eyes grew distant, and he reached out a finger to flip a curl that had strayed from behind her ear.

"Conquest?" His voice was soft and deeply resonant. "You mistake me, Kyoko. In the rush of a moments lust, there are purchased favors, and these are for the greater part forgotten. The times that are cherished and remembered are not taken, are not given, but shared, and are thus treasured as a most blissful moment. I do not ask that you yield to me, nor do I desire to conquer you. All I plead is that you grant me moments now and then that I might present my case, to the end the we could share a tender moment as some distant time."

Her face gave no sign of softening. Even so, its beauty fed his gaze and created in his being a sweet, hungering ache that could neither be easily put aside nor sated than with anything less than what he desired.

"The harm you have done us all stands between us."her tone was bitter.

He considered her for a space. "I could promise ease and comfort for all of you." He paused and tipped his head without releasing her gaze. "Would that be a kindness or a curse?"

"Kindness or curse?" Kyoko scoffed sneeringly. "Your wisdom escapes me, sir. I only know my father frets anxiously because of your accusations, and my brother whimpers painfully through his dreams because of your deed. With each passing day my family grows more wearisome, and that too is because of you."

"You have set your verdict against me before I can even voice a plea. There is no argument for a closed mind."

"Go away!" She snapped. "And take your lies with you. I will not listen to your excuses, I want no part of you! Ever!"

He contemplated her with a half smile. "Be careful, Kyoko. It's a fact that I've learned all too well that words cast out in the light of day, always come back in the darkest of hours."

Angered, Kyoko snatched up a hearth broom, drawing it back over her shoulder and marched at him. "You lop headed, prancing rooster! Are you so unmannered that I have to drive you away like a dog? Leave! Now!"

he chuckled as she swung her improvised weapon at him, which he sidestepped quite gracefully, then grinned in the face of her rage. Before she could come around again, he retreated rapidly and stepped spryly over the fence. She glared at him across the barrier, as he turned back to her, well out of her reach.

"Good evening Miss Mogami." Ren swept his hat to his chest and gave her a low bow, his eyes briefly caressed her heaving bosom before rising to smile at her glare. "Please do try to stay out of trouble, my dear. I may not be around the next time."

The broom sailed through the air, but he dodged it easily, and giving her a last leer, sauntered off. It was a long moment later that Kyoko calmed herself enough to realize the sense of loss she had experienced before was even stronger now.

She was wandering back to the fire when she saw a purse on the ground, picking it up she realized it was a man's purse, and a weighty one at that. She turned it over in her hands and stared at the initials RT scored in the surface of it. The desire to throw it as far away from her as she could, was strong, but she wondered if he came looking for it and she could not produce it, would he charge her with theft.

Kyoko glanced around, wondering where she might hide it until he came back for it. She had no wish for her father to find it, not when the initials of the person who owned it was clearly written on the front, Oh, she could hear the accusations now. She looked to the run-down stables that housed her brothers less than magnificent gelding Socrates and knew that that was the perfect place to hide it until she could find a spare moment to return the purse.

Kyoko used the back door of the inn to gain entrance to the place. A narrow staircase not far from her led upwards to the second floor, and with Ren Tsuruga's purse hidden carefully beneath her shawl, she made her way carefully up the steps. He had not come for the purse as she had feared, and rather than allow an occasion to arise where he could accuse her of being a thief, she would bring it to him and thus forestall an unpleasant scene.

Most of the doors were closed making her search all the more difficult to find his room, she had knocked on the first door but received no answer, she continued like this till she got to the fifth door, and she chewed on her bottom lip as she raised her hand and knocked expecting no response like the others, as soon as she had knocked the door was jerked open, and Kyoko stumbled back with a gasp as the Yankee appeared with only a towel wrapped around his hips and an angry scowl on his face.

"I told you..." Ren began harshly, but realizing his mistake halted. His brows arched in surprise and a slow grin spread across his lips. He seemed casually unconcerned with his state of dress.

"Kyoko... I wasn't expecting you"

Obviously!

Kyoko's face flamed. The sight of those sun bronzed shoulders and broad chest increased her discomfort, and she didn't dare look lower than that. Nervously she drew forth the purse and opened her mouth to explain her reason for coming, when the sound of footsteps hurrying up the back stairs made her start. The fear of being discovered paralyzed her, and she forgot her mission.

Anxiously she glanced up and down the corridor. She must leave, and the only other way down is through the main staircase that leads to the common room. Before she could think Ren grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room. She stumbled in a short, quick circle, but the sturdy door was already bolted shut when she returned to it. Her mouth flew open, but his hand quickly clasped over her mouth tightly to silence her protest. A frown and a quick shake of his head warned her. The other arm slipped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Then she was lifted and carried away from the door until they stood near the bed.

The footsteps paused outside the door and a knock sounded through the room.

Ren cleared his throat, as if just waking up from sleep, and called "Who is it?"

"It's me Mr. Tsuruga," a feminine voice replied. "Akiko, the serving maid. The chore boy's sick with a cold this morning, so I went to fetch the water for your bath. Will you open the door so I can come in?

Ren cocked a brow at Kyoko, as if seriously tempted by what the maid proposed. Seeing the look on his face, Kyoko shook her head frantically.

"A moment please." He answered

The fear tore through Kyoko that he wanted to humiliate her just as her had her father. She began to struggle and became angry when he didn't immediately let her go. He bent closer to her ear and whispered.

"Stay close Kyoko, the towel has come loose. If you step away, it is at your own risk."

Clenching her eyes tightly shut, she buried her face in his shoulder to hide her crimson blush. Unable to see his face, she missed the smile that widened his lips.

"Come on hun, please open up, these buckets are heavy." The plea accompanied another tapping

"Patience, Akiko." Ren paused for a brief moment, gathering the towel around him again. Then his muscles flexed, and if she had found the breath, would have shrieked as she was lifted into the air and dumped on the bed. She lifted herself into a half-sitting position with mouth open to object to whatever he had in mind, but he flung the blankets over her head, stopping the comment.

"Lie still." His whisper the quiet command, that would prompt obedience from even the most reluctant people. Kyoko froze, and with a smile from Ren reached across the other side of the bed, to turn down the other side and make it seem as if he had just left it.

Frantic visions involving her possible fate flew through Kyoko's mind. She considered the horrible humiliation if she was found in a man's bed she was not married to, and she threw back the covers, intending to escape the trap he had laid for her. In the next brief second, she caught her breath sharply, grabbed the covers and threw them back over her head again, for the sight of him standing stark naked beside the chair where his clothes were draped was too much for her virgin eyes to bear. It had been no more than a glimpse, but the vision of his tall, tanned, wide-shouldered form bathed in the pinkish light of the rising sun was forever branded into her brain.

Ren chuckled softly as Kyoko curled on the bed and finally obeyed his warning. He slipped on his pants, secured them, and moved across the room to unlock the door.

Akiko new her trade and her competition, and the village of Mawbry suited her well, since there was an absolute lack of the latter. When Ren opened the door, she went through it before he could even say she could come in and putting the buckets of water on the floor. Pressing herself tightly against the male form, she ran her fingers through the hair on his chest and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Oh, handsome, you are a most wondrous sight for any woman to behold."

"I've already told you, Akiko. I have no need of your services," Ren stated bluntly. "I only want the water."

"Aw, come now, handsome," she crooned. "I know you've been away at sea and need a little tussel in bed. Why, with such a man as yourself, I'd be more than willing to give you what you need without even a hint of a coin."

Ren swept his hand toward the bed, drawing the maid's eye to it. "I already have all I desire; now would you please leave."

Akiko's dark eyes widened in surprise as she turned towards the bed. Unable to mistake the curvaceous form hidden beneath the quilt, she straightened indignantly and with a swish of her skirts was gone from the room, slamming the door behind her. Kyoko waited, not daring to come out from beneath the covering until Ren tapped her on the shoulder.

"It's safe now you can come out."

"Are you dressed?" She asked cautiously, her voice muffled beneath the blankets.

Ren chuckled. "I've got pants on if that is what you are asking. And I am putting on my shirt."

Kyoko peered out with the same weariness of a nervous hare until she saw Ren's amused face.

"You grinning buffoon!" She snapped as she jumped out of the bed and threw her purse at him.

"you did this to me deliberately!"

The weighted purse hit him in the chest, and he caught it deftly as he laughed. "Did what?"

She angrily smoothed down the hair that had escaped the tight bun at the back her neck. "I came to return your purse, which I thought was gracious of me of me considering what you've done to my family, and then you haul me through your doorway and embarrass me in this manner!"

"I thought you didn't want to be seen, and to this moment I see no embarrassment for you. I was only trying to help." His grin taunted her as it did not seem to dwindle from his face.

"Ha!" She scoffed and marched towards the door. As she reached it, she turned and glared at him. "I don't like being made fun of, Mr. Tsuruga, but you obviously enjoy causing discomfort in any manner. I only hope that someday you will meet someone who is as skilled with weapons as you. I would like to see that contest! Good day to you sir!"

Stalking out, she slammed the door behind her enjoying the deafening sound It made. It bore evidence to the rage she felt. Indeed, she hoped she made a lasting impression on that scoundrel.

…...

Much happiness was intertwined with the markets of Mawbry. Musicians played their lutes and pipes for the high-stepping dancers while hands clapped in time to the music, tempting those who hung back to try their skills. Kyoko watched them with eager attention, wanting to join but unable to convince Shoji to be her partner. He had agreed to tour the markets with her and had not argued against pausing to admire the dancing since Akiko was prancing through the steps and swinging her skirts in free abandon. However, he refused to partake in the dancing in order to avoid the ridicule that should follow.

Kyoko understood, and did not press, yet she hardly approved of the wall he was building around himself. Still, it was a day for making happy memories, and the smiles and laughter was infectious. Her toes tapped to the rhythm, and her eyes sparkled. Clapping along she saw the tall figure of a man leaning gently against a tree. She recognized him at once and realized her was admiring her with an amused smile. In the bright green eyes there was a glowing intensity, and the slow, thoroughly brazen scrutiny that followed brought the color on her cheeks and ire burning through her being. He was deliberately trying to antagonize her, she was sure, of it! No gentleman would look at a lady in such a manner as he is now doing.

She turned a cool shoulder to the man. To her surprise Shoji had left her and was wondering off with Akiko in the direction of the Inn.

Akiko had tried for more than three hours to catch the attention of the Yankee's eye, and now sought to stir a bit of jealousy. Never had she tried so hard to lure a man into her bed and never had she failed so miserably. It was enough to shatter a poor maid's confidence the way the man ignored her.

As Kyoko ground her teeth in irritation a hand came upon her arm, bringing her about with a start, wondering how Ren Tsuruga had crossed the distance between them so swiftly. She was relieved to find it was Reino and not the Yankee.

Reino pressed a hand to his vested chest in a brief but gallant bow and stated the obvious with a mischievous smile. "Your brother has left you in need of an escort, Miss Mogami. One can never be too sure when a bad situation might arise and leaving a lady unprotected is a most dastardly thing to do is it not? It is for that reason I come to offer my protection my dear."

Kyoko laughed brightly though a bit confused, but still wishing the Yankee was witness to the man's manners. At least someone in the village knew how to carry himself like a gentleman.

"Would you care to join in the dancing?" Reino invited her as he admired her in her dress.

Kyoko smiled and tossed her shawl over a bush, and laid her hand into the one he presented, casting a smug glance towards the tree where the rakish fellow stood as the sheriff lead her into the circle of dancers. The Yankee was grinning like a mindless maniac, and the suspicion that he was amused by it all pricked her pleasure for the moment.

The lively dance however took her mind away from the watcher as she began her talent in dance. Ren moved to stand at the front of the spectators, and with his arms folded across his chest, his long legs braced slightly apart, he gave the impression of a King of Old standing head and shoulders above the common folk. The fact that he was a most uncommon man in appearance was readily evident in you maid and old alike. Flirtatious glances, inviting smiles and outright leers were tossed his way, but he seemed oblivious as his eyes followed the slender, dark-haired maid in the plum gown. He watched her feet fly in time with the music, and the display of trim, shapely ankles was anything but displeasing. Indeed, his perusal of Kyoko Mogami became obvious to nearly every woman there, which caused a dull thud of disappointment in many young hearts.

A large conveyance, recognizable as the Fuwa's carriage, halted nearby, and Ren took the opportunity to intrude on the sheriff. Ren sidestepped the dancers, and reached the man, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Reino, but I thought I should tell you of Miss Fuwa's arrival.

Reino glanced around and, seeing the coach, frowned slightly. Reluctantly he made his apologies to Kyoko before hurrying off. Kyoko lifted a cool-eyed glare to the remained at her side, while the crowd eyed the two of them with wide-spreading grins. Nudging elbows brought the attention of others, and giggling, whispering conjectures ran wild.

"Shall we continue the dance, Miss Mogami?" Ren queried with a gallant smile.

"Certainly not!" Kyoko snapped and strode through the gaping bystanders with her head held high. Angrily she wound a way through the tents and the makeshift hovels that served the seasonal merchants, trying to ignore the man who seemed inclined to bedevil her with his presence. She could not gain any distance on his long-legged stride, and she tossed a command over her shoulder as he neared. "Go away! Your annoying me!"

"Come now, Kyoko," he cajoled. "I'm only trying to return your shawl."

She stopped realizing she had left the cloth behind, and faced him. Her eyes blazed beneath his mocking gaze, and in her temper, she reached to snatch the shawl from his hand, but it was soundly held within his grasp. She glared up into his green, sparkling eyes, but the heated words that were ready on her tongue were squelched by the interruption of the feminine voice calling, "Yoo-hoo, Ren."

Mimori hastened towards then with Reino following close behind. Kyoko felt a sharp and sudden irritation when she saw the woman, but put it down to her own angry mood. Mimori was dressed in a coral silk gown and a matching wide-brimmed, which all seemed rather overstated for the country market, but considering her intense greed for attention, one could hardly expect a less flamboyant arrival.

Mimori gave Kyoko a derisive sneer as she joined them and, without otherwise acknowledging her presence, turned to Ren.

"I'm so delighted to see you still in Mawbry, Ren," She warbled. "I was afraid I would miss meeting you again."

"My business in Mawbry is not finished yet, and the way it looks, I might be here for some time yet." He drew a quick challenging glare from Kyoko and grinned lazily in the face of it.

Mimori saw the exchange and seethed, to think that the other woman shared some secret with the Yankee. Thinking of a way to lead the man away, Mimori swept a hand about to indicate the inn. "During the fair, the innkeeper usually puts on a feast fit for a king. I was wondering if you would care to eat with me?" She didn't wait for a denial but gave Reino a coy smile. "And of course, you will accompany us, Reino."

"I shall be delighted." The sheriff gallantly turned to Kyoko and smirked with an invitation. "Would you care to join us?"

The urge to kick Reino's shins had to be suppressed, and it was all Mimori could do to keep her glare off him and on Kyoko. Beneath the shelter of her wide brimmed hat, Mimori's eyes narrowed menacingly until the other could not miss the bold threat.

"I... can't." Kyoko watched a smug smile grow on the woman's lips and wished she could wipe it away with a different reply, but she had no coin to spare. Letting the woman believe she was being successful in frightening her off, however, was a bitter rue for her pride to swallow. "I really must be getting back. My family will be waiting for me."

"But your brother is in the inn now," Reino pointed out. "You must join us."

"No... no, really I can't." As the men waited for some plausible excuse, Kyoko admitted with an embarrassed shrug, "I fear I am without coin."

Ren quickly dismissed the problem. "I shall be more than happy to bear the expense, Miss Kyoko." As she shot him an angry look, his eyes gleamed their challenge, daring her to accept. "Please allow me."

Mimori was wise enough to know that she would be painted in a less than generous light if she protested aloud. She tried to glare again, silently demanding Kyoko take the hint, and did not know that it was her glower that really settled the matter for the other woman.

"Thank you," Kyoko murmured, coming to a firm decision. "I would like to join you very much."

Both men stepped forward to offer their arms, turning Mimori's surprise to outrage. The woman straightened indignantly but was totally reconciled when Kyoko pointedly ignored Ren's arm and slipped hers through Reino's.

Kyoko was not at all certain she wanted Shoji to see her in Ren's company and was almost relieved to find him absent from the common room until she remembered Akiko coming to Ren's room to serve him pleasure. Chewing her lip, she looked wonderingly toward the stairs, afraid that the woman was doing a like service for Shoji. Kyoko soon became aware of Ren watching her, and when her eyes came around to meet his, the depths of the North Sea could not have been colder than her eyes of amber at that moment. She expected a mocking leer. Instead his smile bore a trace of compassion. Yet the idea he could be pitying her or any of her family infuriated her. Mutely fuming she slid into the seat Reino pulled out for her.

Ren assisted Mimori into the seat on the other side of him, and Kyoko grew extremely vexed when he took for himself the one next to her own. To be within close proximity was agonizingly distasteful to her past, present and no doubt future state of mind.

In the manner of one accustomed to taking authority, Ren ordered food to be set before them and a light wine for the ladies. He tossed down payment, and Reino seemed content to let him have the honors. When the food was served, Mimori carefully took off her hat and patted her hair into place before she delicately started to eat her food.

The door opened, and Kyoko blanched as her father strolled in. She had her back to him and didn't dare glance around as he swaggered to the bar. He slapped down a coin for ale, then having received a tankard leaned against the planks to glance about the room as he sipped. He spewed out the contents of his mouth in a rush when he caught sight of Kyoko and Ren sitting at the same table. With stumbling gait, he half ran across the room, drawing all eyes to him. Kyoko heard him coming and her heart leapt with fear. Hideki was past the point of caution and failed to see anything else, beyond the fact that his daughter was willingly accepting the attentions of his fiercest foe. He rudely clasped her arm and hauled her out of the chair, while Mimori smirked behind a glass of wine.

"You evil little wench! Going behind my back again with this Yankee bastard!" Hideki loudly berated. "I swear to you it will be the last time you do!"

The mayor brought his fist around with enough force to break his daughter's jaw, and Kyoko tried to brace herself certain the blow would fall with brutal force, but once again her faithful protector was there close at hand. With a flare of rage Ren shot out of his chair and caught Hideki's wrist in a painfully tight grip, jerking him away from his daughter.

"Take your filthy hands off me!" The portly man bellowed attempting to gain freedom, but the strong, broad hand held him fast.

Ren's tone was deadly calm. "I beg you to consider your actions, Mayor. Your daughter came here with the sheriff and Miss Fuwa. Would you insult them by such a display?"

As if coming out of a fog, Hideki became aware of the other two at the table. Red-faced, he hurriedly muttered an apology, and Ren released his hold, curbing the urge to give a short, backward thrust as he did so. He would have enjoyed seeing the man sprawl on his backside.

Hideki caught hold of his daughter's arm again and hastened her towards the door. "You go on home now and cook me some food. I'll be home after I have had one or two."

The door slammed behind her. Turning, Hideki pulled up his pants, glared at those who still stared, and returned to the bar.

With tear of humiliation stinging her eyes and streaming down her cheeks, Kyoko ran home. She wished now that she would have not allowed herself to be goaded by Mimori's glowering threat. The disgrace she had suffered in the inn would make it extremely difficult to hold her head up in front of the haughty woman. Then there was the other matter. Mimori was almost vicious in her ambition to be the unrivaled and heralded beauty of the North country, and to gain that end she used her tongue to slander, abuse, or destroy without the least regard for truth. Like a whip, her tongue had the ability to make one writhe in agony. Kyoko had no doubt the woman would well flay her reputation in her absence, and Mimori would paint a wild distorted vision for the Yankee's eyes. "What do I care?" Kyoko mumbled miserably. "Mimori and Mr. Tsuruga were most certainly made for each other.


	5. Plans

Chapter 5

Kyoko woke up to greet the new day with a scowl on her face. To say the last few days after the market fiasco were awful, would be an absolute understatement. After her father came home, after his so called one or two drinks. He had told her to pack for a day's trip to Wirkington. At first, she had been excited, it was a rare thing that she was allowed out of the village borders. But then her adventurous mood had been destroyed, when her father said that they weren't going for pleasure but to see the seventy and four years old, doddering suitor, Masenori Abe. Disheartened she did as her father asked though with much protest, and the next day were riding a rickety carriage all the way to Wirkington. When Kyoko and her father had arrived at Mr. Abe's mansion. Her father had left her alone with Mr. Abe in order for the "Lovers" to get to know each other. At first, she had tried to be polite, but when he suddenly got up from his chair and sat beside her on the setee, that was when she became wary... and for good reason. He seemed to not want to get to know her personality but instead wanted to get to know her body. He started to play with the collar of her best gown and when she started to struggle to get away from him, had become forceful and ripped the gown. Thank goodness that was all he managed to do, she managed to get away from him and ran out the door, bumping into her father on the way out. Needless to say, he ignored her ripped up gown and wondered why she was leaving the man after just a little pawing. She felt hurt, angry and ashamed all at once, and decided she had had enough. She walked away from the mansion, away from her father, and most importantly away from that awful Mr. Abe, she didn't have the money for the carriage back to Mawbry or to buy a horse, so she decided to walk to the days trek back to Mawbry, instead of staying in Wirkington another second. With her father's voice yelling angrily after her she set off on her long journey.

She didn't get back to Mawbry, till an hour before nightfall. She was exhausted both mentally and physically and all she wanted was peace and quiet and some time to rest. She went up to her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed and next thing she knows she is waking up staring at her ceiling. Kyoko got up and dressed in a clean dress, setting her other one aside so she could try and fix it at a later date, and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

She enjoyed the calm before the storm that was her father and since he had stayed the night in Wirkington, he wouldn't be back till sundown. So, she caught up on her chores, went to the market with what little money they had to buy vegetables for dinner, and sat in a chair by the fireplace to read one of her favorite books before she had to get dinner ready. Just as she sat dinner on the table, her father slammed through the door, he looked wildly around the room before spotting her by the table and stormed towards her.

"Do you realize what you have done! I had to jump through a lot of hoops and a lot of boasting about you, girl, to get him to see you!" He shouted angrily. "And I swear his eyes lit up when he saw you! I was sure he was the one, but you," he flung a hand up contemptuously. "You and your high-minded ways! You won't have any of them!"

Kyoko tossed her head with an uneasy laugh and sarcastically said. "Well there is always Mr. Tsuruga's offer."

Hideki slammed his fist down onto the table and glowered at her. "I'd sooner see you burned in hell that in the hands of that man!"

Kyoko laughed again to hide the hurt in her voice. "Really, Father! Your concern for me is touching, and your value of me, at least in gold coins, is almost suprising."

He glared at her for a moment, his eyes piercing her through. "And what do you think I'd do for the preservation of your damn purity, girl? Spend the last of my day's in a debtor's prison." He sneered. "Oh, I've taken my share of coin for a little fun at cards now and then, but I've spent as much on you and your brother. I'd not think it unkind if you paid me back a bit and found yourself a man with a bit of gold in his pocket, who could overlook the lack of some in yours. It isn't asking too much. Your overage as it is. But no, you'd see me sent to prison for the sake of your bloody virginity!"

Kyoko faced away to hide a quickening tear. "It's mine to give or mine to hold and dear enough to keep from those you would bring here. But what do you care? You would leaven your own daughter to fight of the beasts you call men!"

"beasts is it, eh?" He drained the glass he had poured for himself with a quick toss of his head and frowned into his glass as if he wished there were more. "It's a fine farewell when a man's only daughter gets so highfalutin she can no longer abide by his will." He caught her arm and jerked her around, demanding her attention. "do you think there's any other way?" His eyes grew wide and harried. He clasped a gnarled fist in front of his gut. "I have a gnawing fear deep down here when I think of a cold, wet cell for my final resting place. I'm forced upon the rocks, girl, and I have no other way to turn. I tell you, I will seek out another and another till I find one who suits even your high-flown taste!"

"You know I would not see you put in a cell," Kyoko argued. "But I have a bit of pride, too. When it comes to the truth of the matter, I'd be selling myself to one of those simpering toms for two thousand pounds. Isn't a wife worth more than that, Father?"

"Two!" Hideki threw his head back and laughed. "Try doubling that, girl. Why, it's two I owe that strutting cock himself, and as much to those praying merchants in Wirkington."

"Four? Four thousand?" Kyoko stared at her father apalled. "you mean you wagered two thousand against Ren Tsuruga when you already owed him that much?"

Hideki would not meet her eyes but examined the back of his short stumpy fingers. "Well, it seemed a worthy bet. It would have paid my debts had not the scoundrel been so quick with his eye."

A sudden coldness crept up Kyoko's spine. "You mean... you cheated?"

"It was too much money to lose. Do you understand? I had to do something!"

She was numb with shock. Ren Tsuruga was right! Her father had cheated! And Shoji? He had defended their fathers honor when all this time there was none.

Her stomach heaved, and she faced away, unable to even look at her father. He had let Shoji challenge Ren, when all the while he must have known that there was a chance that one of them could be killed... Of course! He had hoped it would have been Ren Tsuruga! He would have done murder to save himself from the shame he was guilty of. But it was Shoji who had paid the price for her father's cheating, and now it was her turn to be used, just as he had used her brother and her mother.

Her voice was frayed and cracked as she spoke with undisguised sarcasm. "Why don't you just put me on the block and be done with it? Sell me into bondage for perhaps ten or so years. Why, It'd only be a little past that many when the debt is paid. As long as your debts are taken care of, what does it matter whether I am married or just a slave!"

Kyoko paused, expecting a hasty denial, then in the ensuing silence she turned slowly to stare in blossoming horror at her father. He leaned an elbow on the back of a chair and returned her gaze with a half-wild light in his eyes.

"On the block, you say?" He mused aloud and rubbed his hands together in glee. "On the block? You may have hit upon an idea, girl."

"Father!" The full realization of what she had done hit her. Unconsciously she had repeated Ren's sarcasm, and it had come tumbling back at her like an avalanche. She tried to explain. "I just spoke in jest, father. Surely you cannot consider it."

Hideki gave no evidence of having heard her. "That should bring a a fair enough flurry of them. The highest bidder... for a bright and comely wife."

"Wife?" Kyoko repeated in a pained whisper.

"A wife that can do write, read and do math might bring a goodly sum, maybe a bit more than four thousand pounds. And after it is done, she can't say no to his pawing."

Kyoko closed her eyes, trying to calm her reeling mind. What had she done!

"Of course, there's got to be a way to keep that Tsuruga bastard from having her. Hot in his britches for her, he is. Yes, there has got to be a way."

"Father, I beg you." Kyoko pleaded. "Please don't do this to me."

Hideki laughed suddenly, giving her no mind. "I'll post it, that's what I'll do. I'll have Shoji write it out for me."

Chuckling like a mischievous imp, Hideki sank onto one of the chairs and, rocking to and fro in glee, slapped a hand down on a knee. His eyes gleamed as he already savored the revenge he would reap on his foe. He hardly noticed when his daughter ran from the room.

…...

By midmorning the next day the handbills were posted, and they proclaimed that a most unusual happening would occur in ten days. The maid, Kyoko Mogami, would be sold as a bride to the highest bidder. The roup was to be held in front of the inn, or if the weather was rainy, inside the common room. The bill beckoned all eligible men to count the number of coins in their purse, for a minimum bid would be set for the likes of such a talented and fair maid. At the bottom of the script, in bold lettering, a clear note was written to one Ren Tsuruga, warning that he would not be allowed to take part.

The Inn at Wirkington was empty this late afternoon, and a bored barkeep seemed to welcome Ren's presence. The barman sent a serving boy after a fresh jug of ale in the cellar and chatted endlessly until Ren was served a frothing mug of the cool brew. Ren took the tankard and chose a comfortable seat neat the hearth that warmed the common room and propped his feet up on a nearby stool. He stared into the shifting flames while the fire danced and snapped in a mesmerizing ballet, but his mind was wandering as a tumbling mass of black hair swirled through his thoughts. Beneath its fullness, dark fringed amber eyes glowed with their own light, the color in their depths shifting like a richly hued gemstone. A frown gathered the brows in anger, and the eyes grew cold and piercing. He searched his memory and selected a moment when they were bright and full of laughter, then held the vision in his mind.

A nose was added. Slim, straight, finely boned, yet ever so slightly pert, just short of stilted perfection. The features were delicate, the shape of the face neither narrow and pinched, nor wide and moonish, but softly oval, with gently rising cheekbones that were touched with a light brush of color.

A pair of lips formed his imagination. Not the pouting rosebuds of the simpering females at court, but gently curving and just wide enough to be expressive and alive. The corners deepened with a quirk as she scowled, and once more he sought and found in his recollection a time when they had turned upward and the lips parted in laughter.

The rest of her came to him in a rush. The long, slender limbs and the body that possessed the trim, sleek grace of a cat and was neither rolling in folds of fat like the soft ladies of the evening, nor thin and bony, but with a subdued strength and honesty that lent her an easy, almost naïve elegance. In all, she was totally unaware of her own beauty, and was simply Kyoko, one part and above all the others who dwelt in the depths of his memories.

She promised, in fact, to be the one who would neither lag behind nor charge ahead, but would rather stand beside or walk along with the man of her choice. It chastened him sorely that he was prevented from enjoying her company. It was also a firm belief that she would be far better off removed from the tender care of her father and the good influence of her brother. It touched his mind that the auction would accomplish that. He had seen enough of her suitors to rank them all and was sure that at least several would be in attendance and actually bidding.

Her taunt came back to haunt him. Hunchback! Scarred! Cripple! Her chances of winning a man at least one of those qualifications were great. In fact, it had begun to appear as if she could hardly avoid it.

Ren's reverie was broken when a group of men came boisterously through the front door of the Inn. There was a dozen in all, and It soon became apparent that this was not the first bar they had visited. A loud, raucous voice rose above the rest, and Ren turned his head to find Daisuke Hayashi in the center of the mob and acting very much like he was their leader.

"Here lads," he bellowed in rare good humor. "I will pay for the first round! So go and have a stout on me."

A chorus of rowdy cheers indicated the readiness of the others to accept the drink as Mr. Hayashi plunked down a hefty purse on the planks. A highly relieved barkeep hastened to set out his largest mugs and filled them with a like portion of ale. The crude jests and brutish behavior were silenced for a while as the eager fellows noisily worked their gullets to down the brew. Once the aching thirsts were filled the conversations returned.

"Hey, Daisuke!" A coarse voice crowed. A set of scarred knuckles knocked on the wood plank near where Daisuke's money was. "You got yourself a good haul there. You going to enter old Hideki's Auction?"

"Yes!" Hayashi braced his hands on the bar and swelled his chest. "And I have set myself to go as high as... oh... maybe a hundred pounds or so."

"Oiiee!" Another shook a limp hand in feigned amazement. "A hundred quid for just a wench?"

Daisuke scowled at the scoffer. "It isn't just a wench! It's for a wife."

"But you have a wife," the other protested.

Daisuke drew himself up and squinted at the ceiling reflectively. "And just maybe if I get this one, I'll have an auction of my own for the old one."

"Hah!" Another barked out. "That one isn't worth ten bob, let alone one hundred quid."

Daisuke's eyes narrowed as he glared at his companions. "She is too!" He declared trying to bolster the prospective value. "Why, she's got a lot of good nights left in her."

"If that's so," another voice chimed in, "Why do you want this one?"

"Because I got myself all hot for her," Daisuke gritted out with a broad grin. "That's why."

"I'll say you have!" An unidentified member snickered. "ever since Akiko tossed you ov... UH!" An elbow in the ribs warned the man, but too much had gotten out.

"What's this?" Daisuke glared around, his brows frowning menacingly. "What's this I hear? Did you say Akiko tossed me over?"

"Ahh," the man tried to soften Daisuke with pity. "we all know she's got herself all softheaded over that Yankee feller."

Daisuke's lowered head swung in the manner of a bull setting for a charge as he tried to identify the bold one who taunted him so harshly. "Yankee?" He ground between clenched teeth. "Akiko? Tossed me over, you say?"

"Aw, Daisuke," the foolish one gave himself away. "It's not you fau-"

His word was interrupted by a meaty "thunk" as a broad fist slammed into his chin. The man staggered backwards flailing wildly as his numbed brain fought for balance until he sprawled across the low table beside the very one whom they had been discussing.

Ren had seen him coming and seizing his mug, rose and quickly stepped out of the way. The abused one tumbled to the floor and rolled about, moaning. Ren surveyed the damage and then calmly stepped over the man, moving out of the shadows of the fireplace where he had sat unnoticed.

Hayashi nearly choked as he recognized the Yankee, seeing him through a red haze. "Here now, lads..." He swaggered about in front of his comrades while trying to find a clear path through the tables to his enemy, the one he blamed for most of his woes, "...It's the very Yankee we were speaking of. You can see the cut of him clear now. Sort of foppy and dandy, as if he can't dress himself like the rest of us."

"Mr. Hayashi," Ren softly but firmly addressed the red-haired man in the sudden hush that filled the room. "I have had enough of your foolish drivel in the past few moments to last me a lifetime." He had not been in the best of moods when the group had entered. His temper had been well tested in the past few days, and he trod very near to the edge of losing it entirely. He was not inclined to tolerate more inanity.

Daisuke was not a complete fool. Considering the way the Yankee moved, he decided it was best to employ a bit of aid on his own behalf. He could get his own licks in after the others had softened the man up a mite.

"You see, lads," he challenged them, "this here is that same rebel who came to our Mawbry town and has all the ladies going around in a tizzy. Why, the way they have been batting his name about you can just bet he's been sneaking from bed to bed. Even Akiko is all upset with him, and you can see he isn't up to paying her price with all that free stuff hanging off his arm."

Daisuke gave no notice to the fact that while he spoke other men had entered the place and spread out behind his group to listen. One of Daisuke's men seemed to be the only one worried over the fact that the sun had set the seamen who worked on the ships were coming ashore, and also that the newcomers were strangely garbed for English seamen, nervously he tugged at Daisuke's sleeve to get his attention.

"Not Now!" Daisuke brushed him away without a glance and continued, trying to rouse his rabble. "We have got Mr. Tsuruga here, who's fondled the mayor's daughter one too many times and has himself banned from the auction. He's too fancy for Akiko, and she is a right beauty too. Why, no matter how many times she has comforted us lads, she takes a good bath every Saturday, regular as a clock, and he just looks down his cocky long nose at her.

An angry murmur rose from his companions at this obvious affront against the gentle one they all knew so well. Ren causually sipped his ale as the doorway swung open and several more sailors walked in, one of them a tall, gray-haired man in a long blue coat, the sort that captains were prone to wear. He hung back with the other sailors while he surveyed the scene.

The man who had tugged on Daisuke's sleeve, nervously glanced about and tugged again, in a plea for attention to the men slowly surrounding them.

"Back Off!" Hayashi commanded, roughly shrugging the man away. "You see how he sips his ale, men? He's afraid to say what he thinks of us Mawbry men."

"If you really want to know what I think, Mr. Hayashi," Ren replied gently but loud enough to be heard clearly over the angry grumbles of Hayashi's cronies, "I am of the opinion that you are a fool. The mayor can hardly accept your piss poor amount of one hundred pounds when he owes me more than twenty times that amount. I further doubt the girl would favor you. I've heard"- a grin spread across his face- "The only way she takes pork is well salted."

"Pork?" Daisuke was puzzled for a moment before the meaning dawned. "PIG! You heard him lads!" He bellowed. "He called me a pig!" He took a step forward and motioned for his men to follow. "Let's see the ruddy beggar fight his way out of this one! Let's get him lads."

After a brief surge forward, his companions halted and peered wearily at the meaty fists that clasped their shoulders. Their gazes raised to the leering grins that seemed to form an endless wall behind them, and they quickly gave up their idea of following Daisuke.

Not hearing his men behind walking behind him, Daisuke turned around to look and his jaw slowly descended as he stared at the twenty odd men who stood in several silent ranks behind his lackeys.

The man in the long blue coat stepped forward walked to the front of the line. "Any difficulty Mr. Seton?"

"No, Captain," Ren replied. "No difficulty. At least, nothing that I can't handle."

 _Handle_! The word stuck in Daisuke's brain. As if he were some animal to be handled! He faced his foe again.

Ren smiled lazily. "A simple apology will do, Mr. Hayashi."

"Apology!"

The smile did not waver. "I really have no desire to fight a drunkard."

Daisuke gave a long, careful look over his shoulder. "It's just you and me then, Mr. Tsuruga?"

"Just you and me, Mr. Hayashi." Ren answered with a brief nod and took off his coat.

Daisuke spit into his hands, and rubbed them together. A gleam came into his eyes, and he gloated as he considered the slimmer man in front of him. He lowered his head and, with a roar of pure glee, charged.

Daisuke had crossed the room before he realized his arms were empty. He caught himself against a wall and spun around to see where the Yankee devil had gone to. The man was standing to the side in the same spot he stood when the fight first started. Snorting, Daisuke plowed his way toward his target again. Ren stepped aside again, but this time slammed his fist into the thick belly, driving the wind from the thick set man. As Daisuke came about to grapple, a solid right hook spun him around in the opposite direction.

Daisuke careened into the wall again and this time was a trifle slower to turn. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, he waited until the multiple visions had receded and he could properly focus on his adversary. He spread his arms and with a bellow of rage lurched across the room, then deftly sailed past his opponent as a booted foot was applied to his rear.

When the red haze disappeared, Daisuke found he had grabbed and crashed into only a pair of tables and three of four chairs. It was hard to tell from all the pieces. As he clawed his way free of the splintered furnishings, he looked about for the devil Tsuruga and threw a punch at the man's handsome face. Ren stood his ground, burying his fist into Daisuke's stomach and straightening him up with another to his jaw, then with quick thrusts repeated the blows. The red head staggered with each strike, but Daisuke stayed close, reaching out to grab the other with his massive arms. His arms had cracked the ribs of many opponents and he couldn't wait to add this Yankee to is already lengthy list.

With the heel of his hand Ren forced the broad chin of the man, up and back. Daisuke was surprised to find himself being slowly turned. He was forced back until his heels touched the bar and he felt the edge of the wood press into the small of his back. Just when he thought his spine would snap, Ren released his hold. The Yankee stepped back, catching his hands in Daisuke's collar, hauling the man around, sweeping him in a wide circle then letting him go. Daisuke spun across the room, the sprawled, rolling and banging his head and shins until he came to rest against the hearth. Gasping for breath, he was slow to pick himself up. When he did, he stared at Ren and then slowly sank into a chair that stood behind him. That damned Tsuruga had a way of taking the fun out of brawling, and Daisuke had lost his appetite in for the mayhem.

The barkeeper had grabbed Daisuke's unattended purse which had sat lonely on the counter, and started to count out the coins after each splintering crash he heard and saw. He grinned at Daisuke as he dropped the coins into his strongbox.

"Take some out of his, too!" He barked, glowering and jerking his thumb at Ren.

The barkeep shrugged and countered, "He hasn't broken or smashed a thing, not even his own bloomin mug."

Daisuke lurched across the room and snatched up the slim remainder of his purse. He tucked it away as Ren placed his still intact cup onto the bar's counter, Ren picked up his long coat and turned to the captain of his vessel as he places the coat over his shoulders.

Care for a stroll?" He asked "I feel a need to cool off some."

The captain smiled and puffed his pipe alight, and the two left the tavern. Taking a walk along the pier before Ren left for Mawbry.

END OF CHAPTER 5! Few! it's a bit to get the story to this point but never fear for in the next chapter is when the real fun begins xD See you all in the next chapter 3


	6. Chased

Chapter 6

Her father's words burned in Kyoko's memory with the bitter taste of betrayal. The fact that he could have been so idiotic as to take her flippant suggestion seriously flawed his character in her mind. Her thoughts traced slowly over the events that had led up to her predicament, seeking to find the exact moment when everything had gone wrong. Yesterday she would have been ready to blame Ren Tsuruga for their troubles, but what she had heard from her father's own lips changed much of that. She was seeing her parent's true character much more clearly now, and it shamed her to her core.

Born in the back of her mind, where it persisted like a stubborn itch you can't scratch, was the thought that the cottage where they lived had ceased to be her home. It was the realization of which she was becoming increasingly aware. Yet there was no place else to go. She had no family that she knew of, no other safe place to seek out. If she left, her fortune would be what she would make herself.

Kyoko's dilemma, seethed, and its solution hid itself in the chaotic frenzy of her mind, having no security where she was, but finding no escape from it either.

There was of course Ren's proposal. Kyoko leaned back against the wooden back of the chair in her room, and imagined herself on his arm, dressed in a rich gown, with twinkling jewels twined about her throat. He could show her the sights of the world and, when they were alone, the secrets of love. She blushed like a madwoman after this thought flitted through her vision. Kyoko angrily shook her head and thrust the image from her mind. What Ren Tsuruga proposed what quite out of the question. If she gave herself to him, there would always be a gnawing fear that she'd be just another one of his light-of-loves, cherished today but forgotten tomorrow.

The house grew silent as her father and brother retired for the night. Shoji had seemed somewhat abashed by his part in the auction. As their father bade, he had penned the wording and delivered the parchments to the posting boards, but then he had grown glum and distant in the passing hours. He had been abnormally polite to her, even remaining sober, yet Kyoko held no hope that he would help her, for that would mean going against their father, and he had always held the elder in high esteem.

The fire flamed high then died back. The coals glowed and snapped as if with a stoic purpose to consume itself. Kyoko stared into its softly burning light until the clock chimed twice. She glanced around her in surprise and rubbed her suddenly chilled hands together. The room was icy cold, and on the small stand beside the bed the flaming wick of a candle sputtered feebly in a puddle of melted wax. She flinched as her feet touched the cold floor, and she eagerly sought out the cozy warmth beneath the heavy quilts of her bed. As she huddled under them, a firm conviction settled down within her thoughts. In the morning she would escape. Somewhere, someone would have need of her neat, well-formed penmanship or her quick, easy way with numbers, and they might be moved to pay her for the proper application of both or either. Perhaps a widowed duchess or a countess in London would have need of a companion. With such a hope burning in her, Kyoko relaxed and the numb bliss of sleep quickly took over.

…...

When the next morning broke over the horizon, Kyoko's plan did not extend past the immediate moment of escape. It was enough she had decided which direction to go. London was not unfamiliar to her, and it was a likely place to start her search for employment.

She dressed herself warmly for the trip and that would take her from her home. Shoji's snores continued to fill the silence as she crept downstairs to the back of the door. The satchel she carried held the sum total of her possessions. It was not much but it would have to do.

Settling her hood over her head as protection against the frigid weather, she lifted her skirts and ran quickly across the yard to the lone stable that housed her brother's gelding. Since Shoji no longer tended to the animal, she had taken over the duties to see it properly cared for, she would lay claim to it now. She was determined to see herself better prepared than when she had set out on foot from Wirkington.

The sidesaddle was hers, given to her by her mother, but hardly rich enough to be worth selling, which no doubt was the reason, it was still in her possession. Her father would have confiscated it long ago had he thought there would be some gain in doing so.

The horse was tall, and even with the aid of a step, had to jump, hauled dragging herself across the sidesaddle. Stabbing blindly with her foot until she found the stirrup, she twisted about clumsily to arrange herself and her skirts, all the while keeping a tight rein on the prancing steed.

"Walk softly if you care for me at all, Socrates," she admonished, rubbing his neck. "I have need for stealth this morning, and I do not wish to wake the town."

The horse nickered and tossed its head, displaying its desire to be gone. Kyoko saw no need to delay him. Having made up her mind, she was just as eager as he to be on her way.

She urged him into a quick canter, then caught her breath and bent her face away from the pelting gust of sleet. She loathed the prospect of an uncomfortable ride due to the sleet, but nothing short of a horrific disaster would keep her from it!

…...

When Hideki woke up, all he felt like was a quick pint or too at the inn. Dressing quickly, he looked out his bedroom window and saw his lofty daughter crossing the yard quickly to the old gelding's stall. Thinking nothing of it and just assuming she was doing her womanly duties and caring for the beast. He exited the cottage and jogged over to the inn his mouth salivating at the thought of the delicious ale that awaited him. He had no sooner gotten into the Inn and sat at the bar then...

"My God! Get yourself over here, Mayor. Isn't that your daughter?" A patron piped up from his place at the window.

Hideki waved a hand in dismissal. "Going out to market, no doubt." He jerked his thumb at the auction bill posted on the opposite wall. "We have had a bit of a tiff over that, we have. Hasn't hardly said two words to me since Shoji posted them. Gets all uppity when things go against the way she wants. Going out on a day like this and leaving a good, warm fire shows she hasn't got a brain in her head. Why..."

He began to show signs of concern and stepped towards the window, hitching up his trousers over his belly. "She could catch her death out there in the wet, and she'd fairly knock the bottom out of the bidding if she had to stand up with a dripping nose and a case of the sniffles."

"Going to market, Ha!" The drunkard scoffed. "She has a horse and a big bundle behind her," he suppressed his rising laughter at the sight of Hideki's darkening scowl and suddenly crimson face. His voice was almost small as he continued. " I think she is having none of it, Mayor. I think... She's leaving you."

Hideki launched himself towards the door and jerked it open as his daughter rode past. He ran out onto the street bellowing her name, but Kyoko, recognizing his voice, sent Socrates into a full-out gallop down the road.

"Kyoko!" Hideki called again, then cupped his hands and shouted at the rapidly fleeing figure. "Kyoko Mogami! Come back here you little, twit! There's no place from here to London where you can hide from me! Come Back! Come Back, I say!"

A sense of panic seized Kyoko. Perhaps it had only been a wild guess her father had made, but his threat set her plans awry. He would follow. He would wake Shoji, and they would soon be after her on whatever conveyance they could find. If she kept to the road south, they might overtake her, or if she reached London, he would give the word to his friends to keep an eye out for her, no doubt promising a healthy reward if they brought her back.

A sudden thought dawned. If she rode on until she was out of sight of the village, then cut westward for a space and picked up the old coast road going north, she might yet escape them all. She smiled at her wisdom and the accompanying vision of her father riding south at breakneck speed. He would be furious when he could not find her.

A short distance past Mawbry, Kyoko slowed the horse to a walk and began to watch for a rocky place where her departure from the road could not be later found. Leaving the lane, she wove a serpentine path through a wooded hill for a time, and farther on she prodded Socrates over a rocky slope and through a small shallow stream. By the time she was headed north, she was fairly confident that her trail could not be followed.

Once she had made a wide sweep around Mawbry, she let Socrates go at his own speed. The Gelding was not in condition for extended runs and tired easily when she prodded him into faster gaits. At the slower pace, she felt the chill more and clutched the heavy woolen cloak around her in an attempt to find as much warmth as possible.

The ground grew considerably more broken and hilly as she progressed northward.

Around noon, she paused to take a rest and have some food, finding shelter under a tree. Huddling in her cloak, she chewed on a piece of cold meat and tore of a small chunk of bread, then shared her water with the gelding, who grazed nearby. She tried to rest but the persistent presence of Forest green eyes staring at her from the back of her mind thwarted her effort. It irritated her that even in his absence he could annoy her. 

In the saddle again, she was forced to concentrate on the terrain. It began to become steadily more difficult, with gullies and washouts cutting her path now and again. The cliffs and hills were barren and windswept with a few gnarled trees. In the deeper sheltered valley's, the oaks were tall and ancient, spreading their limbs far over her head.

By late afternoon, a great tiredness took over her, and she began to consider the idea of shelter. Coming upon a small wooded forest, she paused a moment to survey the land. Somewhere ahead of her the baying of dogs blended with the soft sounds of the falling mists. It was a welcoming sound for it promised of civilization nearby.

Suddenly in the silence a rock tumbled behind her, startling her. With her heart thumping in her chest she gazed over her shoulder and peered through the oncoming gloom, searching for the source. Nothing stirred, yet she could not shake the feeling that something was out there. Uneasy now, she urged Socrates forward into his loose-jointed canter and crossed a rise in the path where she pulled the horse up in the shelter of a large tree, turning him about so she could view the trail behind her without being seen. She waited tensely, the clatter of horse's hooves and tumbling stones again startled her and whirling Socrates about, she kicked him into a full gallop, keeping him to the side of the path, where the ground was soft and the hoofbeats echoed less. She raced headlong down the narrow, winding path beyond the gnarled roots of a twisted tree, the path dipped down, the turned hard almost back into itself. Socrates slipped but managed to keep his feet beneath him, and with wild abandon flung himself around the bend, charging gallop into a pack of yelping, scattering hounds that were hot on the tail of the fleeing rider and horse. Their blood was up, and they snapped at the hooves of the frightened horse who jumped and reared. The reins were jerked from Kyoko's hands and in desperation she gripped the flying mane with both hands, fighting to keep her seat in the saddle. One hound drew blood, and the warm, wet taste in his mouth was all it took. As the horse dashed on past in a wild-eyed frenzy, the dog threw back its head in a hunting call. It sent the pack in quick pursuit of this new quarry that raced on down the trail.

The path angled across a quick-flowing stream, and without guidance the horse swerved to follow it. He sped along the rock-strewn bed against the current, sending a spray of water wide on either side. Kyoko cried out for him to stop and tried to turn his head as she saw ahead a waterfall over which the stream tumbled in burbling abandon. As he struck the other side of the sream, the gelding went to his knees, and Kyoko fought to stay in the saddle. Then he lunged upward, trying to climb the rocky streambed. He slid and stumbled backwards, then slowly clawed the air with his front legs before beginning to topple over.

Kyoko's cry of alarm was silenced abruptly when she hit the rock-covered bed. Her head slammed against a moss covered stone, and a white flash of pain burst in her head. Slowly the brightness ebbed, and a deepening darkness descended. Trying to fight the darkness inside her eyes, she rolled to the side and tried to rise to her feet. The riverbed swam and dipped in a sudden lurch. She caught herself against a large icy boulder, struggling with the streams current that would drag her deeper, while her legs grew numb in the cold, rippling stream.

The baying of the hounds had changed to a snarling, yelping tone, and she could see a confusion of brown and white colour's at the streams edge and realized that the pack was almost upon her. One charged closer, snarling and snapping, and in desperation, Kyoko lashed out weakly with the riding crop that was still clutched in her hand. The dog yelped and leapt away. Another tried and got the same treatment, but Kyoko's arms were growing weary, and her vision blurred even worse than before. The pain in the back of her head was spreading down her neck and across her shoulders. It tore at every nerve in her being, sapping her strength and her will. The dogs sensed her weakness and gathered eagerly closer. Kyoko fought to clear her vision and waved the crop feebly in front of her.

Suddenly a sharp shout echoed through the air, followed by the crack of a whip. The rattling crash of hooves came along the streambed, and a long legged black horse raced into view, sending great splashes of water spraying up around him. His rider lashed out with a long whip as they plunged into the pack, drawing blood from one hound after another until they tucked their tails and fled, yelping.

Kyoko clutched the boulder with both hands, and her head rested wearily against her outstretched arms. She saw the man as if through a long tunnel. He came to the ground in a single leap off his horse, his cloak flying behind him until he resembled a great bird swooping towards her. Kyoko smiled with detached amusement and closed her eyes, hearing him splash against the current towards her. His arm slipped beneath her shoulders, and a hoarse voice murmured words that failed to penetrate her confusion as he pried her fingers loose from the boulder. Strong arms lifted her and held her close to a broad chest. Her head lolled limply on his shoulder, and even the fear that she might be in the arms of a evil man could not rouse her from her darkening world.

…...

A yellowish-red glow became her sun, a light shining through the darkness, warming her pleasantly and giving her comfort. It was the focal point of her reality, a nurturing sphere of fire and flame, a sun which refused to die. Its energy burst in tiny, flaring sparks that arched and fell, followed but the same crackling display of coloured fire.

Kyoko fought her way upward through the shreds of dark and clinging sleep and became distantly aware that her sun was nothing more than a fire blazing in a huge stone hearth. Her eyelids were heavy and her vision blurred. There was a dull, throbbing ache in the back of her head and a great weariness in her limbs. Her bruised body, was stripped of her wet clothes, and wrapped in soft, furry comfort. Velvet draperies hung from the canopy of the bed and were pulled shut on three sides to shield her from the cold drafts of the room, while the side facing the hearth remained open to catch the warmth.

She rolled her head against the pillowy softness, and her nose caught an evasive half-sweet, leathery man-smell from the fur throws that enveloped her. The scent stirred a memory of strong arms holding her close and of her cheek resting against a firm shoulder. And was there... was there a moment when warm lips touched her own?

Without fear or panic the realisation drifted down upon her that as long as she had been awake, she had heard the deep, even breathing of someone else in the room. She listened until she determined the sound came from the shadows near the hearth. A tall armchair stood facing the bed, partially silhouetted against the warm glow of the firelight, and within it sat a man oddly hunched, his face and torso lost in darkness. The flickering light danced across his legs, and the shadow of one appeared twisted and misshapen.

She must have gasped, for the heavy breathing stopped and a towering black form rose from the chair. He came toward the bed, and against the firelight, his huge black cloaked form seemed to shift and grow in a broaden in a disjointed way. Hidden in the shadows, the face was devoid of features. Fingers that seemed more like the taloned claws of an eagle stretched out, and weakly Kyoko tried to move away. The effort proved to be too much, and she did not struggle as reality, slipped from her tenuous grasp.

The fire was intense, holding her mind and body in a sweltering heat that made her toss and turn. Broken words spilled from her lips as she fought against the raging flames. The darkness blew a chilly breath upon her, sending a shiver through her.

Feverish and witless, she slipped through the greyish fog for days and nights, pliant beneath the hands that swabbed wet cloths along her burning skin as she raged in delirium, or when she grew chilled and shivery, tugged the fur robe close about her. A sturdy arm braced her shoulders as a cup was forced between her parched lips, and a rasping whisper touched her ear, commanding her to drink. Then the dark creature retreated from the bed to sit crouched in the shadows beside the glowing ball of flame. She dared not ask what the price would be that the beast would ask, for its care.

…...

Kyoko's eyes fluttered slowly open as the warm morning light intruded upon her sleep and roused her to awareness. The bed hangings had been tied back to the heavy posts, allowing the sun to penetrate into her world. Reality had come to stay, yet her mind was in confusion, and she could make no sense of where she was. It seemed ages ago since she had left her father's cottage, but from the moment of her rescue to the present, her memory could recall little beyond bits and parts of nightmarish dreams.

The dark green velvet canopy above her head drew her attention, and she stared at the subtle-hued crest embroidered in the fabric there, wondering how she had come to be in these chambers and in such a grand bed. A pair of stags, worked with crimson, brown and gold threads, rose on hind legs to form an arch above the crest that bore a broken antler clasped in a mailed fist. The thought dawned on her that this was no commoner's bed, but a massive one fit or a noble lord and his lady.

The chambers were huge and old and smelled of musty disuse. Some effort had been made to sweep and clean away the dust that had accumulated with time, but the attempt had been taken only to the degree that the room was now bearable. Cobwebs still clung to the dark, heavy beams that supported the ceiling. A few faded tapestries hung from the walls, ancient relics of a bygone era. They too, bore a coating of dirt and cobwebs that had remained undisturbed for some time. Sunlight filtered through the dingy glass of tall, narrow castle-like windows and fell in a similar pattern on the stone floor, which had been swept but remained in dire need of scrubbing.

The hearth was stained and blackened from much use, and in its depths a cheerful fire crackled and danced. Beside it a large, ornately carved chair sat askew across from a slightly smaller replica. To the right of the bed, more velvet hangings partially hid a small bathing room and toilet, a luxury well beyond that of a simple cottage. Kyoko rose slowly to an elbow and waited for the dizziness to settle down before carefully tucking the pillows behind her back. Her eyes strayed about the room and returned to trace along the fur robe that was wrapped snugly about her. She ran a hand admiringly over the silky softness, then lifted it. The sight of her own nakedness stirred a mixture of visions both fleeting and confused. Images of a large, black shape framed by a red sun drifted through her mind, blending with rasping indistinct whispers. Unable to take a firm grasp on the haunting impressions and sort them out in the full light of reality, she experienced a growing unease that what had happened here was better off forgotten.

A rattle of dishes came from just outside the door, and Kyoko clutched the robe beneath her skin as a young woman no older than herself with long dark hair entered carrying a covered tray. The woman halted in surprise when her eyes fell on the bed and found the occupant sitting up against the pillows.

"Oh, you're awake." She said quite seriously. "The master said he thought your fever disappeared and that you might be feeling better this morning. I'm glad to see you're okay My Lady."

"The master?" Kyoko did not miss the significance of the word.

"Yes, my master is Lord Hizuri." The woman rolled her eyes as if it was not obvious, and brought the tray to the bed and uncovered it to reveal a pot of tea and a cup of broth. "Now that you're feeling better, you'll probably want something a bit heartier than this." She gave a small smile. "I'll see if the cook can stir up something quick for you, besides the dust in the kitchen."

Kyoko's curiosity plagued her more than the hunger. "Where am I?"

"You are in Hizuri Hall, I thought you would know that, considering my master found you pretty much on the front porch." The woman tilted her head and looked at Kyoko curiously, finding the question rather strange, since Lord Hizuri had voluntarily only given her the barest of information. "Don't you know where you are?"

"I hit my head, and I didn't know where I had been taken."

"Taken? you mean the master brought you here?"

Kyoko managed a puzzled nod. "At least I think he did. I fell from my horse, and that's as much as I remember. Weren't you here when I was brought to the hall?"

"Me? Oh no. After the east wing burned down a few years ago, we all- the servants, I mean- went to work for the Marquiss Takarada, he was a friend of the old Lord after all. It was only this week the Master arranged for us to return. We had to travel all the way from London, and so we all only just arrived this morning. It was only himself here with you when we came."

Kyoko could feel the heat creeping up her neck and into her cheeks. Whoever Lord Hizuri was, he had not left even a shred of clothing that she could cover her modesty with. "This is the Lord's chambers?" She questioned carefully. "Lord Hizuri's Bed?"

"Yes." The woman poured a cup of tea and set it on the tray. "He's been living here no more than a week or two himself."

"Was he out hunting yesterday?" Kyoko queried.

The young woman gave an exasperated sigh and turned to look at her with a slight frown. "No. He said he was here with you."

Kyoko's mind tumbled in a swirl of confusion. It seemed that only a night had passed since she had fallen from Socrates, but having no awareness of what really happened, she could not be sure. Trembling fingers picked up the cup of tea, and she almost held her breath as she asked, "Did he say how long I had been here?"

"This will be the fourth day."

Four days! Four days she had been here alone with Lord Hizuri, with no one to care for her but him. She wanted to writhe beneath the agony of embarrassment.

"Lord Hizuri said you were really sick, my Lady."

"I must have been," Kyoko whispered miserably. "I can't remember anything."

"You have had a very high fever, and with hitting your head, I can understand that you are somewhat confused." She laid a spoon beside the bowl of broth. "Why did you ask if the Master was out hunting? Did you meet him then.?"

"I was attacked by a pack of hunting dogs. I thought perhaps they were his." The memory of those sharp-fanged beasts sent a shiver through her.

"Oh, those beasts most likely belonged to someone hunting illegally on His Lordship's lands. There are usually a lot of poachers hanging around his lands. We were having trouble with them even before the manor burned three and a half years ago, especially with that ruffian, Daisuke Hayashi. If I recall he had a pack of hounds even back then, and they were just as likely to sink their fangs into a man as any of the game they were chasing." She crossed her arms with a "tsk" as she remembered the man.

"I fear they mistook me for something wild," Kyoko murmured. She sipped from the porcelain cup and managed a smile. "Thank you for the tea... Miss...ah...?"

"Kotonami, Kotonami Kanae. I am the head maid and housekeeper. Most of my family are hired on as help here, and I'll be the telling you the truth when I say there are a lot of us. My sisters and their children along with my brother's and theirs and that's not including the wives and husbands of the older ones. As well as my parents and grandparents. The other families here are the stablemaster and his sons as well as the gardeners. They are the outside help. They have lived on this land since the time of the old Lord."

Kyoko tried to summon some vision of the Master from her confused dreams but failed to put a face to the black shape in her mind. "Where is Lord Hizuri now?"

"Oh, he's gone for a while, Ma'am. He left right after we got here. He said for us to look out for you until you were feeling better, then to have a carriage ready to take you back to your father."

Kyoko set the cup down as a sudden feeling of dread washed over her. "I'd rather not go back to Mawbry. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I ...I would prefer being taken elsewhere. It doesn't matter where."

"No, my Lady." Kanae said sternly, arms crossed across her chest. "The Master was quite firm about getting you back to your father. When you are ready, you are to be put in the coach and returned to your father."

Kyoko stared at the woman, wondering if she or this Lord Hizuri knew what they were sending her back to. "Are you sure your Master wanted me returned to my father? Could there not be a mistake?"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. His Lordship was quite clear about instructing us. You are to be returned to your father."

Biting despair seized Kyoko, and she slumped against the pillows. It was a dismal thought indeed that after having successfully escaped her father, she would be taken back at the mere whim of a man she had never even met. Surely id was cruel fate that had brought her here. Indeed, if Socrates had not charged full gallop into the midst of the hounds and stirred up the baying voices, Lord Hizuri might not have noticed her at all. It was not likely she would have survived, but then, at the present moment she thought death would be preferable over marriage to either Hiro Takahashi or Abe Masanori.

Kanae Kotonami found no words to comfort the lady no older than herself and quietly left the room. Kyoko was deeply concerned about her state of circumstances and hardly noticed the woman departure. Exhausted from her ordeal and suffering from an overwhelming depression. Kyoko spent the rest of the morning weeping and sleeping.

A tray was brought to her at noon, and though her appetite was seriously lacking, she forced herself to eat. The food helped to revive some of her lagging spirit, and she approached Kanae on the possibility of having the water pitcher filled so she might bathe herself.

"You wait right here and I'll fetch it myself." The head maid replied seriously. A bit anxious to please and make Kyoko happy after not knowing what to say earlier, she opened the armoire doors and laid out a dressing gown that Kyoko recognized. Glancing past Kanae, she was surprised to see her own clothes had been placed inside. Kanae followed her gaze and answered the unspoken question. "The Master had them put away for you, My Lady."

"He gave up his chambers for me?" Kyoko wonderingly spoke, curious as to whether he would press to share the room with her before he sent her back to her father, when he came back. She had not forgotten her meeting with Abe Masanori, and she knew that if Lord Hizuri was of that mindset, she would not be safe for very long in his chambers.

"It's not really a manner of giving them up, My Lady. Since the Master, has just come here, he hasn't settled himself in any room yet. Though these are the Lord's chambers. As you may have noticed"- Kanae swept a hand to indicate the room- "it has been a while since anyone has occupied it. "she glanced about thoughtfully and released a pensive sigh. "My Mother was here when the master was born, when the old Lord and his Lady occupied these rooms. Since then there's been a lot of what's happened, and it's sad to see how time and neglect have misused the manor. However, we are here to stay this time. The Master has said so. We will see the manor cleaned and scrubbed shining bright as never before. They won't drive us out again."

As if embarrassed by how much she said. Kanae turned and hurried out of the chamber, leaving Kyoko bemused. About the time her family moved to Mawbry, many stories were floating around about the manor and the Hizuri family, and she was somewhat at a loss now to remember all the details beyond the fact that they blamed the burning on the raiding bands of Scots.

Water was brought for a bath, and fresh linens and soap was provided. Kanae bustled about to set everything within reach of the bed, though Kyoko assured her that she was feeling much stronger. But the woman was most eager to do her Master's bidding and quickly declared that his orders were for the servants to take special care of his guest.

Timid about coming out of her fur cocoon and revealing her naked state, Kyoko waited until the housekeeper left before attempting to bathe herself. Manoeuvring to the edge of the bed, she gingerly raised herself onto her feet. Her legs trembled weakly, and her head throbbed, and it was a long time before the room stopped swaying. She realized she had misjudged her strength, but she was determined to dress herself, and if Lord Hizuri had returned, seek him out and state her case to him.

In thinking over her situation, Kyoko had come to the conclusion that her only hope was to plead for her freedom. Perhaps Lord Hizuri was not aware of what her father planned for her and was of the opinion that he was doing the honourable thing by sending her back. if she presented the facts to him, he might take pity on her and allow her to continue her journey towards was her most heartfelt desire that he would.

The bath refreshed her, yet as she rubbed the cloth over her skin, she was haunted by a strange feeling that this had been done very recently by hands that were claw like and gnarled. Her spine prickled at the idea. Yet the thought was so outlandish, she could make no sense of it. She dismissed the impression at being part of a nightmare she had dreamt. As she donned her chemise.

She found her brush and comb in the armoire, and though she tired quickly and had to pause often to rest, she had diligently worked the tangles out of her hair and caught the tresses into a woven knot at the nape of her neck. This done. She slipped on the blue gown that now had to be considered her best, and carefully made her way from the room.

Beyond the bedchamber, it was readily apparent that the many years that the mansion went without the care it needed had taken its toll. Cobwebs formed intricate patterns across the arched ceilings of the halls, and what furnishing she had passed had been covered long ago by wide cloths that now bore a greyish accumulation of dust. She pressed on, eventually finding herself at the top of stairs that turned in broad flights around a square room decorated with shell-like alcoves. Her decent brought her into what appeared to be the interior of a large, round tower. To her left a heavy wooden door with a massive lock marked the entrance to the manor. A small, crystal-paned inset overlooked the wide, curving lane that swept beside the entry.

In the opposite direction, a short, arched passageway opened onto a great chamber or the common room of the manor. A young woman as there, busily scrubbing the stone floor. She rose as Kyoko came slowly across the room and at her question, bobbed a polite curtsy, holding an arm out to indicate the rear of the Mansion.

Following the maid's directions and the muted sound of voices, Kyoko pushed open a heavy door to find Kanae and three other women busily restoring the ancient kitchen to a state of usefulness. A young lad was kneeling inside the fireplace, scraping away the long dead ashes and cakes of soot, while an older man applied his cleaning effort to a large copper kettle. The cook had already cleared a table and was preparing venison and vegetables for the evening meal.

"Good afternoon, My Lady," the ever serious Kanae greeted, wiping her hands on her long white apron. "It's good to see you up and about. Are you feeling better?"

"Better now, thank you." Kyoko glanced about, hardly expecting to find the Master in the kitchen but hoping just the same for some indication of his whereabouts. "Has Lord Hizuri returned yet?"

"Not yet." Kanae said as she slowly made her way across the stone floor. "The Master said he would be away for several days."

"Oh." Kyoko frowned in crushing disappointment. There would be no chance to argue her case before his servants returned her to her father.

"My Lady?"

Kyoko looked up. "What is it?"

Kanae rolled her eyes. "Do you need anything?"

Kyoko released a wavering sigh. "No, Nothing at the moment. If you don't mind, I'll wander around the manor a bit and look around."

"Certainly," Kanae replied. "Should you need anything, let me know. I'll be busy here for a while."

Kyoko nodded distractedly and returned to the great chamber. The maid and the wooden bucket were gone, but the scrub brush had been left on the floor in a pool of water, indicating that the girl would return soon. From the state of the manor, it was easy to assess that the servants would be occupied for some time with their labours. In fact- the sudden though struck Kyoko- they were so busy, they might not notice if she slipped away.

It was an idea that formed out of desperation, but Kyoko dismissed her weakness and the harsh reminder of her sore muscles with the thought that she didn't escape now, she yet find herself engaged to Hiro Takahashi or Abe Masanori. She eased open the main door of the manor, and a low, betraying squeak of hinges made her grimace. She waited with a thumping heart until she was assured that no one was coming to investigate. Peering out, she saw the stables were just in sight beyond the west end of the Mansion. The rear of a large black carriage jutted out through the widespread doors. From where she stood, it seemed a simple enough matter to enter the stables to see if Socrates was inside.

She was about to slip through the door when a young man emerged carrying a bucket and a long-handled brush. While she waited, he began to scrub mud and grime from the back parts of the coach. Kyoko glanced around but realised there was no time to think of another course of action, for the cleaning maid was coming around a bend, where the well must have been with her wooden pail, slopping water over the brim. As the girl hurried towards the front door, Kyoko stood back and quickly closed the door. Weaker than she had been before, she climbed the stairs and reached the second level before the door swung open again.

Seeking another way of escape, she roamed the halls of the upper story, opening doors and following passageways, but her search proved futile, for they only led to more rooms and halls. Her strength was ebbing, but the thought of her rat-like suitors urged her on until she found herself in a wide gallery. Here, as in the other rooms, the cleaning had yet to be done, and her attention was drawn to a trail of manly footprints left in the dust. A set led to the far end of the hall, where a stout door had been boarded up with planks. Other footprints returned, giving her little hope that she would find an escape from this passage. Still, her curiosity was peaked. She could not imagine why an inside door should be bolted in such a way and could only determine that something was hidden beyond it.

Kyoko seriously debated the wisdom of testing the door. If there was something behind it that needed to be kept under lock and key, then she might be foolish to open it. She had heard passing comments about Hizuri Hall being haunted, and though she had never had much belief for ghost stories, she did not wish to press her luck when she was too weak to flee.

Her suitors came to mind again, spurring her forward until she stood in front of the door. Shaking fingers tested the planks that barred the door, and to her surprise she found them loose enough to allow easy removal. Yet she was cautious, not knowing what lay beyond the door. She knocked lightly on the smooth surface of the door and leaned her ear against it, calling out in a low voice, "Is anyone there?"

No mournful wail or hideous shriek answered her, but she felt only mildly reassured. She knocked louder, and again no answer came. Holding the vision of her suitors back in Mawbry in her mind, she gathered what courage she could muster and pulled away the planks.

The door itself seemed fairly new, as if it were a recent replacement for what had been there before. A large key jutted from the lock, and when she tried it, there was a slow rusty grinding and loud click. She twisted the latch and pulled. To her amazement sunlight spilled into the gallery and she saw she was standing in the opening of a balcony. It was black and charred looking, as if it had been scorched. Moving towards the edge, Kyoko gasped in shock,  
for there below her was the broken, burned ruins of what had been a fairly sizeable wing.

Suddenly Kyoko felt the stones beneath her feet start to give way, and with a grating noise began to fall away. Pieces of stone rail tumbled towards the ash heap far below, and for a frightening moment Kyoko thought she might fall down with them. In a panic she threw herself towards the door, gaining the safety of a stable floor as the stones of the balcony plummeted down. Breathless and shaken, she slammed the door, and turned the key firmly in the lock. She leaned weakly against the wall, feeling her limbs trembling as she crossed the over her fast beating heart. She realised now why the door had been boarded up. The original door had no doubt burnt, and when it was replaced, the planks were added to stop anyone entering the brittle balcony. With many questions raging in her brain she stood and made her way back to her room, exhausted from the ordeal.

A tray of food was brought to her for her evening meal, and when Kanae returned later to help Kyoko into her bedclothes, she carried with her a warm cup of herbal tea, which she encouraged Kyoko to drink. "It will help ease you muscle aches and give you a bit more energy. By morning you should be feeling a lot better."

Kyoko sipped the herbal brew, finding it quite delicious and soothing. Hopefully it would do as Kanae said it would. "I suppose," she began somewhat hesitantly, "that it is absolutely out of the question that I be taken somewhere else other than Mawbry. You see," she shrugged slightly, "My father and I have had a disagreement of sorts, and I would rather avoid being taken back."

"I'm sorry, my Lady, but Lord Hizuri was most clear on that point." Kanae's tone was for the first time since Kyoko had known her, genuinely sympathetic.

"I understand," Kyoko heaved a ragged sigh. "You must do as your Master has directed."

"Yes, I am sorry, but I have no other choice."

Kyoko sipped again at the tea before asking, "Can you tell me about the east wing that burned?"

Kanae's face was carefully blank as she replied, "Lord Hizuri would be the one to ask. He told me to say nothing of it to anyone."

Kyoko slowly nodded. "And of course you cannot go against his wishes."

"No."

"You seem very loyal to him," Kyoko observed.

"I am." It was a softly spoken answer but one filled with firm conviction.

After such a reply, Kyoko saw no advantage in pressing the Kanae further. Kyoko tilted the cup to drain the last of its contents and set it aside, yawning in earnest behind a hand.

Kanae saw and folded down the fur blanket on the bed. "You should rest. The tea will make you have an easy sleep. It's known to help a person have dreamless sleep and to help the body to heal."

Kyoko curled into the inviting softness and was amazed to find the tenseness leaving her aching body. She almost purred in contentment and vaguely why she wanted to resist the sleep that was taking over her mind.

…...

Chapter 6 is now at an end xD hope you enjoyed :D


	7. Auction

Chapter 7

Cold, blustery winds swept fluffy clouds across the morning sky as Kyoko glumly waited for the coachman to climb to his seat. No one could deny she was travelling back to Mawbry in grand style. The large black coach was rather ancient in years but lacked neither comfort nor luxury. Dark green velvet lined the interior in subdues richness, and on the exterior of the doors was the same crest she had seen above the master's bed. It all made sense of the Hizuri family's heritage.

"Good bye, my Lady," Kanae called from the stone path that led to the tower entry. "Safe travels."

Kyoko leaned forward to wave a hand in farewell. "Thank you for your kindness, Miss Kotonami. If I caused you any trouble, I am sorry."

"It was a pleasure, my Lady. You helped to brighten up this place, I hope that next time you visit, you will not be causing the Master any trouble now will you." Kanae said raising a teasing delicate eyebrow.

Kyoko laughed and the carriage slightly dipped with the weight of the driver on the front, and Kyoko leaned back against the velvet cushions, heaving a sigh. Her cloak, having been dried and cleaned, warmed her against the chill of the day, but it failed miserably to lessen the coldness of her heart.

…...

The sight of Socrates trailing behind the coach brought the townspeople of Mawbry running. the carriage itself raised curiosity, for the large, elegantly appointed carriage with its richly wrought crest was not entirely unknown to them, though it had been three and a half years since they had last seen it.

By the time the coach halted before the Mayor's cottage, a crowd had already gathered, and her father, hurrying from the inn, had to push his way through the gaping villagers to even get close to his front door. Shoji had stepped from the house in time to receive Socrates reins and stood somewhat in awe when the footman opened the carriage door and Kyoko emerged. Seeing his daughter, he made no attempt to soften his anger.

"So! You evil little twit! You have come back to me! And I am supposing you have a fine tale to tell about where you have been for the better part of a week."

Kyoko's manner was cool and distant. She resented being insulted in front of the villagers. Her father knew full well why she had left, and her answer to him was simple. "I took Socrates out for a long ride."

"Long ride! Five days you have been gone, and you tell me that! Ha! You ran off you did!" He peered at her suspiciously. "What I am wondering is why you came back. I never thought I would see you again, and here you are arriving in a grand coach, as if you are some bloody princess come to pay us commoners a call."

Kyoko's anger showed a little as she made her reply. "I wouldn't have come back at all if I had been given a choice. Lord Hizuri-" A gasp from the crowd made her pause, glancing about, she became aware that the villager were eagerly waiting for her to continue. "Lord Hizuri took matters into his own hands and had his servants bring me back." Meeting her father's gaze, she raised a delicately shaped eyebrow. "No doubt a friend of yours father."

"There hasn't been a Lord Hizuri since he burned to death," He blustered. "Your Lying, you are!"

"You are mistaken father, father. "Lord Hizuri is not dead, but alive."

"There are those who saw him at the windows with the fire eating at his back!" Hideki argued. "He can't be alive!"

"Undoubtedly, he is," Kyoko replied calmly. "He is living at Hizuri hall with a staff of servants..."

"Then it must be his ghost!" Her father scoffed. "Or someone playing tricks with you! What did he look like?"

"I never really saw him clearly. His face was in the shadows... or covered by something." A quick and fleeting vision of a dark shape silhouetted against the light, prompted her to add, "He seemed lame or deformed..." A murmur went through the crowd, and some crossed themselves in a sign to god. Kyoko hurried to explain. "I can't be sure about what I saw. I hit my head, and it was dark. I might have imagined it."

"You tell me for the better part of the week you couldn't see the man?" Hideki laughed in mockery. "You must think me dumb, girl, if you would have me believe that."

"I have no reason to lie," Kyoko argued.

The footman of the coach placed her bag and saddle near the front door of the cottage, then came back to close the carriage door.

"You there!" Hideki jabbed a finger at him and leered about the villagers, thinking he would put a quick death to the preposterous claim. "Can you tell me what your... ah... Master looks like?"

"I'm not rightly sure, sir."

Hideki was taken aback. "Eh?"

"I haven't seen him for three and a half years."

"How is it that you haven't seen him? You work for him, don't you?"

"I haven't had the opportunity to see Lord Hizuri for myself since I returned to Hizuri Hall."

"then how do you know it is Lord Hizuri your working for?"

"Miss Kotonami said as much, sir, and she saw him."

"Miss Kotonami?" Hideki frowned.

Kyoko supplied the information. "Lord Hizuri's head maid and housekeeper."

Hideki's brows gathered together in an angry frown. He could make no sense of what they were saying, and he suspected they were seeking to play him for a fool. He waved his hand sharply, sending Kyoko into the cottage. As she went, he spoke again to the footman.

"I don't know your Master, and I don't know his reasons, but you can thank him, whoever he might be, for returning my daughter to me. He'll be welcomed here to my home whenever he comes Mawbry."

The coach pulled around and headed back north. The villagers drifted away, having a story to tell and enlarge upon. The burning of Hizuri Hall had dimmed in their memories. Details had been forgotten, but that would not stop them from recounting the tale as they now remembered it.

The mayor frowned at his son as he stood holding Socrates' reins. "You put that animal where your sister can't get her hands on it again, or else I'll see it fed to the dogs."

Hideki strode into the cottage and slammed the door behind him, and faced Kyoko, who waited by the stairs. Folding his arms across his chest, he demanded, "Now, my fine little lass, I'll be hearing whatever explanation you have for leaving here."

Kyoko turned away slightly, lifting her chin at his arrogance ad she answered him. "I had set my mind on not being bent to your will anymore and never coming back. I intended to seek out employment wherever I could find it and make my own way in the world. I would never have returned if Lord Hizuri hadn't sent me back."

Hideki's eyes grew piercing. "Well, girl, since you've chosen to disobey me, your own good father, you know I have no choice but to take my trust back from you. I had a worry, I did, what with the auction being only a couple of days away and half the town and all the men wondering if I am playing some game with them."

Kyoko answered him boldly. "Your worries are indeed great, father, but unlike mine they were what you brought on yourself. Mine are those which you have imposed on me."

"Imposed on you indeed!" Hideki snarled, red-faced and angry. "Why, here I have been looking after you and your brother these last few years since your mother died. Gave you the best I could, food to fill your belly and a roof over your head, and maybe a new gown now and again to make you happy." He ignored he light scoff, adding. "And I did my best to find you a fitting husband."

"Fitting husband? A frail bag of bones, or one to plump to count his toes? A drooling, slobbering mouse of a man with clammy hands? Or a spinster too ancient to seek a wife on his own? Fitting husband you say?" She laughed in hurt. "More like a fitting purse for a man with desperate need."

"Be that as it may," her father ground his teeth together and hissed, "but until you leave this house, you will find your bedroom door locked through the night. You will go no place at all tomorrow unless with either Shoji or myself... then come the auction, we will see what high price you will bring."

"I'll go to my room now." Kyoko spoke in a flat, emotionless tone. "I'll stay there whether you lock the door or not, and I'll go to the auction. But I warn you now to make all the arrangements beforehand. The marriage must take place the day following the auction, for I will stay in this house only one night after you've sold me, and when I leave, I will no longer recognize that you have any authority over me.

…...

Half an hour before the appointed time of the auction, Shoji stood outside the inn and called to any and all that passed, "The auction for the mayor's daughter, Kyoko is about to begin. Gather round one and all. It will be her hand in marriage you will be bidding for!"

Kyoko shuddered as her brother's uncaring call drifted in through the open window. In another few moments she will be on the platform with him, and there would be no choice for her but to endure the probing stares of the men. The crowd was growing steadily larger in front of the inn. No doubt many were coming out of curiosity rather than with plans to participate. After today it would be hard for the town to forget the Mogami's.

Kyoko closed the window and turned the latch. Today she would be sold, tomorrow married. she had settled herself to that fact. Whether she would be able to abide her husband or not was yet to be determined, but she feverently prayed that it would not be Abe Masanori or Hiro Takahashi.

Absently she smoother a stray wisp of a curl from her temple. In outright defiance of her father's command to let her hair fall freely, she had twisted the heavy black waves in her usual large knot at the back of her neck.

She left the room she was kept in at the inn and slowly made her way down the stairs to where her father waited.

"There you are," he snorted. "I thought I might have to go up and fetch you."

"There was no need to fret, father," she answered in a soft tone. "I told you I would attend the auction."

Hideki peered at her closely, confused by her calm manner. He had expected outright mutiny and had prepared himself to be firm. Seeing her quiet and submissive made him uneasy. He was reminded of her mother and knew she would not have tolerated the treatment of her daughter.

"Let's be off," he ordered gruffly. He drew out his pocket watch and took note of the time. "we have just enough time to let the gentlemen look you over before the bidding begins. Might raise the money a little bit. It isn't everyday there is an auction such as this with one as comely to be bartered off."

"No. It's rare indeed that a father sells his daughter," Kyoko responded, unable to resist the sarcasm.

Hideki chuckled. "I have you to thank, miss, for giving me the idea."

Resolutely Kyoko drew on her woollen cloak and lifted the hood to cover her head, choosing to protect herself as much as possible from the curious stares. Her pride ached, but the fear of what lay in store for her was reducing her to a trembling, shaking coward. She had given her word she would go to the auction and marry the man who bought her, yet the promise did not eliminate her anxieties and fears.

Lord Fuwa's carriage was pulled to the side of the road a short distance from the inn, and when Hideki stretched his neck to see within, Mimori leaned close to the window. She looked over Kyoko with a condescending grin.

"My dear Kyoko, I do wish you good fortune with finding a husband among the gathering of wayward men. You seem to have stirred the attention of all the wealthy wretches in our society. I'm just glad it is not me."

Without word or reply, Kyoko continued on her way. The woman's chiding laughter stiffened her resolve to accept what was being done to her with as much dignity as she could muster. What else could she do when she knew that no amount of pleading would have an effect?

Shoji had made a small platform before the inn, and as the crowd parted for her, she fastened her eyes on the structure rather than recognize the faces that she feared would be there.

Almost in a daze, she moved to go up the stairs, and in her narrowed vision she found a hand ready to assist her. It was strong, lean, well-manicured, showing darkly tanned against the crisp white cuff of his sleeve. The sight of it set her heart fluttering, and she knew even before she even glanced up that she would find Ren Tsuruga standing beside her. She was right, and he looked so handsome he nearly took her breath away.

Hideki thrust his way rudely between them. "If you have read the notice, Mr Tsuruga, you should know you won't be allowed to bid."

With a mocking smile lightly curving his lips, Ren nodded his head briefly to indicate his acknowledgment. "You have made yourself abundantly clear, sir."

"Then what are you here for?"

Ren laughed as if amused. "Why, I have a financial interest in the proceedings. If you will remember, there is a matter of a gambling debt you promised to pay."

"I told you!" Hideki barked. "You will get your money!"

Ren reached inside his coat and withdrew a light bundle of neatly stacked paper. "If your memory serves you with this also, Mayor, you should recognize these as the debts left in London without paying.

Hideki stared at him in shock, unable to voice a reply or denial.

Ren casually unfolded the parchments and drew his attention to the name carefully penned across them. "Your signature, I believe."

After a quick, hesitant glance, Hideki grew red and outraged. "And what if it is? What concern is it of yours."

"The debts are very much my concern," Ren replied pleasantly. "I have redeemed them from London merchants and increased your indebtedness to me."

Hideki was clearly confused. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Oh, I realise that you are unable to reimburse me at the current moment, but I am prepared to be generous. I am not usually a man of hasty decision when it concerns a lasting relationship, but you have forced my hand. In exchange for your daughter's hand in marriage, I will give you a certificate of payment for these debts."

"Never!" Shoji yelled, drowning out Kyoko's surprised gasp. He had come to stand on the platform near the top of the steps and now shook his fist at Ren. "I won't have a sister of mine married to the likes of you!"

Ren raised his gaze to consider the younger man in open mockery. "Why not ask your sister what she would like to do."

"I'll kill you myself before I'd let her marry you!" Shoji growled. "So take the warning, Mr Tsuruga."

Ren gave a derisive laugh. "You should be careful with your threats, sir. I don't think you could bear the loss of your other arm."

"You were lucky then. You won't be again," Shoji snarled savagely.

"With your record, I really don't have much to worry about."

Ren turned back to Hideki, dismissing her brother. "Think on my offer carefully, Mayor. You'll either have to turn a fair profit from the sale of your daughter today, or give her over to me in full payment of your debts."

"She'll take her chances on the block," Hideki snarled. "There are those here that might be willing to pay the bride price for such a comely lass. Besides, I'd have a fight on my hands if I disappointed any of these here lads by giving her over to you before they get a chance at her. Seeing as some of them are my friends, that would be hard for me to do. I can't rightly do that to my friends."

Ren put the papers back into his coat. "You have made your decision, and I will await the outcome. Be assured that I will expect full reimbursement of my money before I will consider the matter settled." He touched the brim of his hat. "until later then."

Hideki prodded his stunned daughter, urging her up the steps. It was a difficult moment for Kyoko. She wanted to maintain an air of cool disdain, to face them all in calm defiance, but her mauled pride and an aching distrust of the future assailed her senses. Momentarily blinded by a rush of tears, she stumbled on the hem of her gown. Once again, she found a supportive hand coming to her aid. Long fingers grasped her elbow and held her firmly as she regained her footing. Furious with herself the she should display such weakness. Kyoko lifted her chin and found the bright green eyes resting on her with something similar to pity or compassion. It was too much for her to bear.

"Please... don't...don't touch me," she whispered.

His hand slipped away, and he gave her a short, scornful laugh. "When you say that to your husband, my dear, remember to be more commanding. Perhaps you'll be more effective."

He strode away and Kyoko watched through welling tears as the Fuwa's carriage pulled up beside him and Mimori's face again appeared in the window.

"Why, Ren, what are you doing here?" Mimori presented an injured façade as he stepped up to the carriage. "Don't tell me you're going to bid for a wife. Surely a man of your wealth and stature can do better than Kyoko Mogami."

Ren could well guess who she had in mind. "I am here to collect a debt."

Mimori laughed in relief. "Well, that I can understand. It was the other option I was worried about. I thought surely you had taken leave of your senses."

A bland smile touched his lips. "Not quite."

"Come now gentleman," Hideki shouted. "Gather around now and feast your eyes on this lovely. You won't see another to compare to her after she is taken. Come and look. The auction will be starting a mere moment from now!"

Hideki took hold of Kyoko's cloak, and when she tried to resist the removal, laughed and with a mocking bow, swept it from her. A loud roar of approval came from the audience as the men feasted their eyes on the prize. Spurred on, Hideki caught his fingers in the thick knot of hair and spilled it free from the tie, draping it over Kyoko's shoulder and chest.

"See for yourselves gentlemen. Is she not worth a fortune!?"

Kyoko's jaw was clamped tight as she stared down into a sea of gaping leers. She felt her skin crawl and had to steady herself against a moment of panic. She raised her head, and her breath halted as she found Ren's attention fully upon her. All of a sudden, she wished she had not been so proud and foolish to dismiss his offer, for she had seen none in the crowd who did not cause a cold feeling of dread in her stomach.

Mimori's eyes narrowed as she also noticed where Ren's gaze was directed. She cleared her throat and smiled prettily as he turned back. "I'd like to invite you for a ride about the countryside, Ren, but you seem unusually interested in the proceedings. Perhaps you would rather stay here?" Her eyes were bright as she awaited a denial.

"Forgive me Miss Fuwa." A brief smile touched his lips. "The debt is for a considerable sum, and it may be my only chance to collect it."

"Oh, I see." She was annoyed by his refusal but managed to disguise the fact. "I shall leave you to your business, then." She couldn't resist a hopeful question. "Will I be seeing you later?"

"I'll be leaving Mawbry this evening. My business will be finished here, and I don't know when I will be coming back."

"Oh, but you have to!" She exclaimed. "When will I see you again if you don't."

Ren hid his amusement at the woman's lack of tact. "I'll be keeping my room at the inn. It shouldn't be too long before I return."

Mimori sighed in relief. "Do let me know when you come, Ren. We shall be having a ball during the winter season, and I wouldn't want you to miss it." Her lips tightened at the corners as he glanced over his shoulder without answering. She was beginning to suspect that his business centered around the Mayor's daughter.

"I must be off, Ren, but should you need a change of plans for tonight, I'll be home alone all evening." A faint smile curved her lips. "Brother is still in London, and is likely to be for some time yet."

"I shall remember," Ren replied and tipped his hat. "Good day."

Mimori nodded her head briefly in farewell, irritated that he made no effort to delay her. She consoled herself with the thought that if he did have some interest in Kyoko, it was a wasted effort. At least after the auction she would be someone else's wife and well out of reach.

The carriage swung onto the road, and Ren gave his full attention to the proceedings, casually leaning against a post while his eyes rested on Kyoko.

"Gentlemen, You have all come here in hopes of finding yourself a wife, and a wife she shall be... to one of you!" Hideki laughed, directing a finger toward those who were pressing in for a closer look. He took on a serious face as he caught hold of the lapels of his coat. "Now, I gave her my word that it is marriage you gentlemen have in mind, nothing less, and I'll be expecting you to follow through accordingly. I'll be witness to the wedding myself and will not tolerate and contact with her before marriage. Do I make myself clear?"

For the most part, the men seemed a wayward lot, having no obvious redeemable qualities. She had their full attention, all except a dark-haired, middle-aged, wealthily garbed individual who had brought along a small collapsible wooden seat on which he sat busily reading the book carefully set out on his knee. From all outward appearances, he was totally absorbed with the words of the book.

Hideki held up his arms for silence and attention from the crowd. "Now, gentlemen, as you have no doubt heard, I am sorely chased by my creditors, or I would have never considered this action. But they press on me at every turn, and even this one," he gestured briefly in the direction of Ren Tsuruga. "Came to my very home to demand payment. Have pity on a man and on this young woman who has never known a man. She's been a fair good blessing to Shoji and myself these past years since her poor mother died, but she's reached the time when she should be married and get away from this worrisome labor of caring for her kin. So, I urge you gentlemen, to loosen your purse strings. Come forward those of you who have come to seriously bid for a wife. Come forward. Gather close."

He consulted his turnip sized pocket watch and held it high before his audience. "The auction will now begin. What do I here now? Is it a thousand pounds I hear? A thousand pounds?"

It was Hiro Takahashi that who first responded to the prompting by tentatively raising his hand. In a rather hesitant tone he replied, "Yes...Yes, one thousand pounds."

Standing in the background, Ren unfolded the packet of papers, and took out two bills. He waved them to gain Hideki's attention and silently mouthed the words, "A mere pittance."

Hideki reddened and redoubled his efforts. "Ah, Gentlemen, take a look at the prize you will be winning. My own fair daughter, beautiful to a fault. Intelligent. Able to read and write. A good head with numbers. A credit to any man she goes to."

"Fifteen hundred," came a crude voice from the gathering. "Fifteen hundred for the wench."

"A wench it be now." Hideki grew a trifle ruffled. "Do you understand that this sale is final upon conclusion of marriage only? And it will be marriage, I vow. So, do not go thinking that you'll buy my daughter to add to some unseemly harem. It's marriage only. There will be no hanky-panky, and I will make sure of that. Now come on gentlemen. Loosen the purse strings, I beg you. You see the man there waiting and gloating. She is certainly worth more than fifteen hundred pounds.

The man sitting on the collapsible seat raised a hand and spoke in a disinterested voice. "Two thousand."

Hideki brightened at the bid. "Two thousand! Two thousand to this gentleman. Do I hear twenty-five? Do I hear twenty-five?"

"Twenty-one hundred pounds," Hiro Takahashi lightly called. "Twenty-one. Yes, twenty-one I'll go."

"Twenty-one! Do I hear twenty-two?"

"Twenty-three a fat middle-aged man in the front said, dabbing his thick lips with a handkerchief, "Twenty-three!"

"Twenty-three it is then! Twenty-three hundred! Come, fella's. You are not even close to my debts, and I would see a bit for myself and for me crippled son too. Dig deep into your pockets. Dig out the last bit of coin. Twenty-three it is now."

In a worried frenzy Hiro hastened to reaffirm his own position. "Twenty-five! Twenty-five hundred pounds!"

"Twenty-five hundred it is!" Hideki chimed out. "Twenty-five! Ah, gentlemen, I implore you. Be king to an old man and his crippled son. Here we have a fine example of womanhood. Indeed, I've said it before and I'll say it again, a credit to any man. A helpmate as it were to ease your burdens and see you kindly through life and bear you many children."

Kyoko turned away slightly from her father at his last comment. She was aware of Ren's unrelenting stare, and when she lifted her gaze she saw he had now removed perhaps half the bills from the bulk and stood casually dangling them from his fingers, as if he too was imploring the others to bid more to make his time worthwhile. An ache grew in her chest and tightened until it restricted her breathing. He amazed her with his offer of marriage, but now he had completely dismissed the idea, as if his first consideration had only been compensation for the debts he held."

"Three thousand!" Abe Masenori chimed in.

A murmur went through the crowd, and Kyoko's knees began to tremble beneath her. Hiro Takahashi quickly took out his purse and began to count his money. Hideki's smile broadened slightly until Ren shook out another bill and added it to the rest.

"Three thousand!" Hideki called and lifted a hand. "Who will make it more? Thirty-five? Thirty-five? Who will say thirty-five?"

Silence answered his plea as Hiro continued to count, and others conversed among themselves. The gleam in Masenori's eyes grew brighter.

"Thirty-one? Before it is too late, gentlemen, I beg you consider the prize."

The man on the folding stool slammed his book closed, placed the book firmly in his case, and rose from the rather questionably comfortable seat. "Five thousand pounds!" He said bluntly and coldly. "Five thousand, I say."

A sudden silence fell over the crowd. Hiro Takahashi stopped counting, he could not muster up another bid. Masenori's face fell in disappointed defeat. Five thousand pounds was not a sum that was easily challenged.

Ren's expression was one of disbelief. He looked Kyoko over carefully, as if to judge her for her worth, and appeared dubious as he crinkled his brows. At that precise moment Kyoko was certain that if he had been close enough for her to reach, she would have tried clawing his eyes out.

"Five thousand it is then!" Hideki declared cheerily. "Five thousand! I say it once. Your last chance gentlemen. Five thousand going twice!" He glanced around but found no takers. "Five thousand it is then! To this gentleman here." He clapped his hands together and pointed to the well-dressed man. "You have purchased a fine prize for yourself, sir."

"Oh, I am not buying her for myself," the man explained.

Hideki's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You were bidding for another?" At the man's stilted nod, he queried, "And who might that be, sir?"

"Why Lord Hizuri."

Kyoko gasped and stared at the man, in surprise. Beyond a nightmarish form that flitted like a shapeless ghost through her memory, she had no face, no shape to give the man who had looked after her through her illness.

Hideki was not completely convinced. "do you have some proof that you came in his name? I did hear at one stage his Lordship was dead."

The man withdrew a letter marked with a wax seal and handed it up to Hideki for his inspection. "I am Takenori Sawara," he explained. "As the letter will say, I have been the barrister for the Hizuri family for a number of years. If you have any doubts, I am sure there are those here who can confirm the seal is authentic."

A buzz of voices rose up from the crowd and quickly became a confused mush of gossip, conjectures, and some truths indistinguishable one from another. Kyoko caught the words, "burned," "scarred," and "hideous," among the many conversations and a slow feeling of horror began to send cold shivers of apprehension through her. She fought to remain calm as the barrister came up the steps. The man dropped a bag of money onto the small table that served as a desk and began scratching his name across the bottom of the contract, identifying himself as agent of Lord Hizuri.

Ren pushed his way through the crowd and climbed to the platform. He waggled the packet of bills beneath Hideki's nose. "I claim all but fifty pounds, and that I leave for your own convenience. Four thousand nine hundred and fifty pounds is my price for these. Any objections."

Hideki gaped at the man who towered over him, wishing there was a way to keep a larger part of the fortune for himself, but he knew with what he had left unpaid in London and the settlement of the gambling debt he had with Ren, it added up to well over five thousand. It was at the very least a fair deal, and he could do nothing but nod and give his mute consent on the matter.

Ren Picked up the pouch, quickly counted out the fifty pounds, and dropped it on the table. He tucked the remainder inside his coat and thumped a finger against the bundle of debts. "I never thought you would come close to matching these, but you have, and I am satisfied. From this day forth we are finished with the debts between us, Mayor."

His blatant dismissal of the affair provoked her anger beyond that of what she felt for her father. Before anyone could stop her, she jerked the packet from his hand and grabbed up several of the coins. She fled from their presence, never wanting to see any of them again.

Hideki made to follow her but was delayed as he had to sidestep Ren several times. "Get out of my way! The twit's taken my money!"

Ren Stepped aside, and Hideki ran after Kyoko with haste, Shoji grabbed Ren's sleeve and angrily accused, "You did that on purpose! I saw you!"

The Yankee lifted his shoulders in a casual manner. "Your sister had a right to whatever she took and more. I only made sure she had a head start."

The younger man could find no further argument in the face of reality. He picked up the rest of the coins and put them in his coat pocket, then holding his lame arm, sneered, "At least we will be free of you."

Ren looked at him with the same tolerant smile until Shoji's gaze dropped. Brushing rudely past, Shoji descended the steps and hurried after his family.

Hideki chased Kyoko with coattails flying, anxious to get back the coins she had taken. By the time he reached the cottage he was sweating and gasping for breath. Slamming the door, he found her in front of the hearth, staring into the growing flames that licked greedily around the packet of bills.

"Hey, girl! What do you think your doing?" He demanded. "Those papers are important. They are the only proof I have paid the rascal. And what have you done with my money?"

"It's mine now," Kyoko stated coldly. "My dowry! My share of the bride money! A small pittance of worth that I am taking from here. You would do well to see that all matters are arranged for tomorrow, because this will be the last night I spend in this house. Do you understand, father?" She stressed the title with an acid like smile of contempt. "I will never be back."

…...

And chapter 7 is completed xD YAY! Chapter 8 is already in the works 😀 So look forward to it 😊3


	8. Wedding

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own the book this story is based off nor the characters of skip beat. I would like to say that I know some of the characters are Ooc especially Kyoko and Kanae, Kyoko because she has no reason to hate anyone or fear love as she has never experienced it with anyone let alone Sho, so I am keeping her a bit naïve as she would have been considering she has not experienced love yet. And Kanae because I have a plan for her so just wait and see 😛 I know some people have said that they had wanted to see Kanae in the role of a Lady but I do have a plan so do not worry xD

Chapter 8

The rickety carriage from Mawbry was hired to deliver the Mogami family to a church on the outskirts of Carlisle, for it was there that the wedding would take place. The day had dawned crisp and cold, with a bone chilling wind. And as the sun rose the weather looked to remain the same even through the hottest part of a day, and it matched the sombre mood of the family in the coach.

The carriage bumped and jolted along, adding greatly to Shoji's discomfort. He held his aching head in his hand and closed his eyes, he had not had any sleep last night after he had gone to the inn with his father. Hideki was in no better shape, for it was not every day that a family gained a lord as a son-in-law, and he had spent until very early dawn, drinking and boasting of their good fortune. It was the opinion of his friends that Lord Hizuri was a generous soul, having wasted an enormous sum of money to purchase the wench, and it was probably just as well that she was marrying him. After her stay in Hizuri Hall, rumours and conjectures had been talked about, and more than a few wondered if his Lordship had taken some liberties with Kyoko. But if he had, at least he was correcting the matter by marrying her.

For the duration of the ride, Kyoko kept her thoughts to herself, having no wish to appear friendly with her father. She held the corner of the carriage, where she huddled in her cloak, trying to find a bit of warmth in the drafty coach. In preparation for the day, she had dressed herself in what now had become her best gown. She did not have a bridal dress or veil. In fact, she preferred her worn appearance, since it expressed her lack of joy. Still, it was the day of her wedding, and she had carefully bathed herself and brushed her hair to its best shine. It was the least she could do.

The coach traveled through the narrow streets of Carlisle. Leaning out of the window, Hideki shouted out directions of where to go to the driver that in a few moments would bring them to the doors of a small stone church. When they arrived, Lord Hizuri's coach was already waiting outside in front of the church. The coachmen and footmen, dressed in white stockings with matching coats and pants of a deep forest green trimmed with black, were waiting near the team pf spectacular black horses that led his Lordships coach. The carriage itself was empty, and since there was no evidence of the Lord's presence in the yard, the Mayor was quick to assume that the man was waiting for his bride inside.

Avery ploughed through the doors, abruptly gaining the attention of Takenori Sawara, and the person who stood near a tall, narrow desk at one end of the pews near the front. Just inside the front doors of the church, a slender man with light brown hair, dressed in a black coat and pants, had taken up a waiting stance, having braced his feet apart and crossed his arms over his chest. There was no one else in the chapel, and Hideki cleared his throat.

"Er... your Lordship..." He began.

The man raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. "If you are talking to me, my name is Yashiro. I am a servant of Lord Hizuri's... and his best man, sir."

Hideki blushed at his mistake and chuckled to hide his embarrassment. "Of course...ah...his best man." He glanced around the inside of the church, finding no one else who could possibly be the Lord. "Where is his Lordship?"

"My master is in the groom's parlor, sir. He'll join us when it is time."

Hideki straightened himself, wondering if he should take offense, for the servant's tone was tinged with a bluntness that dismissed the possibility of the future father-in-law joining his Lordship. The mayor clearly had to bide his time if he wanted his curiosity appeased.

The front door came slowly open and Shoji made his way inside, holding his head upright, as if he feared it would fall off. He eased himself into one of the back pews and closed his eyes. There he would remain, hopefully undisturbed, until the service was over.

Kyoko moved onto a front bench, her back straight. Her life, as she knew it, was about to come to an end, and she felt very much like a criminal who was preparing himself to be hung. With trembling limbs, she sank into the seat and sat quietly, alone in her misery, having no doubt her father would inform her when the wedding should begin.

The local reverend seemed unconcerned with the groom's absence as he prepared the documents, inspected the wording, and placed his seal and signature at the bottom of the page. Takenori Sawara scrawled his name with a flair, identifying himself as a witness, then her father bent low over the parchment and carefully penned his own name underneath the barrister's. Ordered up to the front and handed the quill, Kyoko endured the moment and masked her emotions by an extreme effort of will alone.

The proceedings dragged to a halt when the prospective bridegroom failed to join them. Hideki grew angry with the waiting and questioned sharply, "Well is his Lordship coming out of his hole? Or did he intend for his barrister to marry my daughter in his stead?"

The reverend hastened to deny those fears. "I am sure Lord Hizuri will want to speak the vows himself, sir. I'll send his best man for him now."

The priest walked over to Yashiro, and Yashiro hurried along a dark hall through an alcove at its end. He disappeared through an arched opening, and an eternity passed before steps were heard again in the hallway. This time they were off ones. A thump, and then a scrape, like the sound of a step and something being pulled or dragged behind. As Kyoko listened, the words of the crowd came back to her and tore at her memory.

Crippled! Hideously Scarred!

The haunting echo of the footsteps died away as Lord Hizuri's form came partly into view, at first only a black shape with a flowing cloak covering his most of his body appeared. The upper part of his body remained obscured in the darkness of the hall, but when he passed into the light, Kyoko gasped as she saw the reason why he moved with an odd twisting motion. The boot of his right leg bore a thick, heavy, wedge-shaped sole, as if for the purpose of straightening a broken or twisted foot. After each step he took, the weighed foot was dragged slightly sideways, to meet the other.

Kyoko's mind froze, and she stared in concealed horror. She was so cold and scared and so utterly unnerved that she knew she could not have moved a muscle had the chance to escape presented itself. She waited as one transfixed, not knowing what to expect with the rest of him. Almost reluctantly she raised her gaze, and when the candlelight finally touched his full form, Kyoko's knees nearly gave out beneath her. What she saw was more frightening that anything she had ever imagined or even tried to prepare for.

Lord Hizuri's face and head was completely covered by a black leather helm. Two slitted holes had been cut for the eyes, two tiny ones for his nose, and a row of small square openings formed a mouth for the mask. It was a neatly stitched creation that had been shaped to fit over his head without giving any indication as to his features underneath. Even the eyes were hidden in the shadowed depths of the slashed openings.

Kyoko's shock was great, and it was through a numbed sense of awareness that she noticed other things about him. Except for a white shirt, he was dressed entirely in black. Leather gloves of the same colour covered his hands, and he gripped a heavy silver-handled cane. Beneath the cloak his shoulders seemed thick and broad. The left one rose slightly higher than the other one, whether from deformity or because of an unbalanced walk she could not say. In all, he presented a most fearsome facade for a young bride seeing her future husband for the first time.

He stopped before them and bowed stiffly. "Miss Mogami." The voice sounded hollow and distant, while his breath hissed eerily through the openings of the mask. He half turned to acknowledge her father with a brief nod of greeting. "Mayor."

Hideki managed to close his mouth and gave an indistinct nod. "Lor...Lord Hizuri."

The masked one returned his full attention to Kyoko. "I must beg your pardon for my appearance. Once I was like any other man, straight and strong, but I fell to misfortune when a fire scarred me. Now dogs bark at my heels, and I scare children, that is why I wear a mask. The rest of me is as you see it. Perhaps you can understand why I have preferred to remain unseen and why I have conducted my duties through an agent. However, this was one occasion that I could hardly ignore. Having seen you in my home and been given the chance to make you my wife, I hurried to make the arrangements. Now it is your choice to make." He eyed her closely as he waited for her to comment, but none came. "Do you stand by your father's words? Will you accept me as your husband?"

Kyoko was reminded of the promise she had given her father, promising to leave his house for good. She did not believe he would welcome her back if it meant he had to return the money to Lord Hizuri. It seemed she had no other option, and her voice was ragged and strained as she replied, "Yes, my Lord. I stand by my father's words."

"Well then, let's get on with this wedding." Hideki had recovered his composure and was impatient to be on with the service before the man changed his mind. "We have lost precious time as it is."

Her father's eagerness tore at Kyoko like the knotted ends of a Cat-o'-Nine whip, destroying the last Remanent of respect she held for him. She resolved herself to give him no more than the barest consideration that is due to a parent, and if it should be that she would never see him again, then she would face it gladly. He had used her and Shoji ruthlessly for his own purpose and shown no compassion when it had become apparent that she would be bound in wedlock to this Lord who waited at her side. From now on her father would be no more than a stranger to her.

As the ceremony was conducted, Kyoko stood beside the burned Lord, feeling dwarfed by his presence. In muted, trembling tones, she replied to the questions the reverend was asking her. The hollow-voiced answer of Lord Hizuri echoed through the stillness as he, too, was asked in vow if he would give his all and honor to the marriage. The last sliver of hope that she would somehow be saved vanished with the finalization of the vows. A heavy black gloom closed in tightly around her, making it hard for her to breathe. She stared at the well-worn stone of the chapel floor until fingers brushed her arm, breaking her trance and drawing a small startled gasp from her. She lifted her head to look with widened eyes into the mask.

"The ring, Kyoko! Take the ring!" Her father urged from behind her, and numbly Kyoko gazed down to see that the black-gloved fingers were holding a massive, jeweled ring, the value of which she could not even imagine. Hideki was nearly panting with eagerness as he watched the ring being placed on her finger, but Kyoko was too deeply distracted by the coolness of the hands that performed the deed to notice or even care about her new possession.

The wedding was over much quicker than she thought it would be. She had become the wife of the dreadful Lord Hizuri, yet she wondered how she could bear to live when every moment of her life would be a nightmare. How could it not be so, when she would be bound to a man who looked like he crawled out of the pits of hell?

In a great show of affection, Hideki turned his daughter to face him and kissed her on the cheek, then enthusiastically took her hand to view the costly bauble. Pure greed glittered in his eyes almost as brightly as the stones that encrusted the ring, and for a naked moment his smile betrayed the workings of his greedy mind. If somehow, he could entice Kyoko back home and weave a story to tell his lordship about how she was grieving at the loss of her family, there would be more of a chance that her husband would invite the whole family to live at the manor. Once in the home, it was only a step further into the man's purse.

Hideki smoothed his manner and put on a worrisome frown on his face before sidling up to his new son-in-law. "I'm thinking my daughter will be wanting to come home for the last of her belongings, Milord."

"There will be no need for that." The rasping syllables sighed from the mask. "She will have everything she needs at the manor."

"But the girl has packed precious few of her clothes." Hideki indicated her small bag as he told the lie. "Hardly a thing to wear."

"Clothes will be provided for her at Hizuri Hall. Others may be purchased as she desires them."

"You will deny me a the last few hours with me daughter?" Hideki pressed on foolishly. "I have been a right good father, you know, not liking what I have had to do for her own good, but still committed to see her properly married to a man that will take care of her...and her family."

The blank, featureless face of leather turned squarely toward Hideki, and the glimmer behind the eye holes bore into him with a hard, penetrating coldness. The Mayor's spine prickled as tiny barbs of fear set themselves in, and his bravado dwindled swiftly.

"You have been paid well for your daughter." The serious voice was curt and frigid. "There will be no more haggling. The bargain has been struck, and you will get nothing more from me. Now leave before I decide the deal has been ill met."

Hideki stumbled back with an open mouth at being so openly threatened and wasted no time in leaving snatching up his hat and jamming it onto his head, he hurried up the aisle and in a loud voice woke Shoji from his sleep. Oblivious to everything that had occurred, Shoji stumbled after him, and the mayor made his exit without so much as a farewell to his daughter.

The slamming of the heavy door reverberated through Kyoko's mind. It clearly marked the ending of the way of life she had known since her mother passed away, yet at the present moment she felt no loss or grief, only an aching dread of what tomorrow would bring.

She saw the large, dark shape of her husband limping away from her up the aisle. Takenori Sawara stood beside her, plucking at her sleeve.

"Lord Hizuri wishes to leave now, madam. Are you ready?"

Kyoko gave a brief, indifferent nod, put on her cloak, and allowed Mr. Sawara to escort her. She was outwardly meek but inside she was so torn with despair and hopelessness that she could not resist the escorting hand. The servant, Yashiro, trailed after them, and when they reached the carriage, she found Lord Hizuri already seated within. She was relieved that he had not provided room for her beside him. He sat in the middle of the seat, his hands braced on the head of his cane, his knees spread, and the heavy boot with the thick sole stretched out to the side.

Accepting Mr Sawara's assistance, Kyoko climbed into the velvet lined interior. Wary of her new husband's awesome presence, she sank into the cushioned seat opposite him and for a moment adjusted her skirts and cloak in an effort to avoid his eyes.

Yashiro hauled himself to the top of the coach and settled beside the driver. The carriage began to move away from the church, and Kyoko gave a last, uncertain glance toward the small stone chapel.

Her despair must have shown, for Lord Hizuri decided to end his silence.

"Cheer up, madam. The reverend has enough experience to know the difference between a funeral and a wedding. This coach is not taking you to hell..." He gave the smallest of shrugs as he added, "Or to heaven for that matter."

The leather helm gave his voice a lisping unnatural quality, and only the occasional glint of reflected light deep within the eye holes assured her that there was if fact a man inside the mask. By his statement she could guess that he was aware of his appearance and perhaps understood to some degree her unsureness.

The ride from the church dragged on in painful, unbroken silence. Kyoko could not trust herself to speak for fear she would give away her emotions and sob out her anguish. She was utterly terrified of this masked man who was now her husband. He was the epitome of her worst nightmares, and having been snared in his sharp talons. She was ready to be devoured.

The carriage bumped along a winding stretch of stony road, and for a brief time, Kyoko's thoughts were pushed aside as she struggled to keep her seat and maintain her dignity. Lord Hizuri swayed easily with the rocking motion of the carriage and seemed undisturbed by the rough going. She envied him for his poise as she braced against the sudden dips and plunges. The hood of her cloak fell away and her hair tumbled free of the simple ties, falling around her shoulders in shimmering dark waves, but she had no spare moment to fix it with how the road was going.

Finally, the jostling stopped, and she reached up to recoil her hair, but with a flick of his hand, Lord Hizuri stopped her. Slowly Kyoko lowered her arms, and for the rest of the journey sat tense and ill at ease beneath the unwavering perusal. The unblinking mask gave her no hint of just how closely her husband watched her. It was an endless ride to the unknown, and time dragged by in a painful silence.

As they neared Hizuri Hall the road came up over a hill for a moment, and Kyoko looked at the lands she would soon come to know. The sun was setting with a rosy aura in the west, and in the distance the dark silhouette of the manor stood in stark contrast to the pink clouds. Well beyond it, a narrow strip of sea gleamed like a sapphire wedged between the hills.

All to quickly for her peace of mind the carriage was pulling to a halt before the tower entry. Kyoko waited in apprehension as Lord Hizuri climbed down. She could not bear the thought of being touched by those smoothly gloved, impersonal hands, yet she could think of no tactical way to refuse his assistance from the coach. When he turned back, a cold, shivering shudder swept over her, and she tried to brace herself. The gloved hand raised but it was to make a gesture to the footman. The young man hastened to the door and offered up his hand. Kyoko almost sighed with relief as she accepted the substitution. She was confused by her husband's consideration and wondered if he actually knew how she didn't like his touch. Or, was it just a glimpse of a coldly, calculating character.

Stepping to the ground, she paused beside him while the footman ran ahead to open the front door, as much as she dared, Kyoko kept her eyes averted from her husband until he spoke.

"Not being as fast as you, madam, I would prefer to follow you." He lifted a hand in an invitation for her to go ahead of him.

Kyoko needed no other encouragement to hurry up the path away from him. She tried to ignore the sound of his dragging foot, but the thunder of a stampeding group of horses could not have drowned out the sound.

Miss Kotonami waited with the butler, Hatake, inside the door, and her smiling face momentarily quelled Kyoko's anxieties. Beckoned in, Kyoko moved past the footman and the butler and followed Kanae across the tower entry while Hatake held the door for his master. Upon entering the great hall, Kyoko paused in surprise, gone was the dust-laden, greyish fabrics that covered the furniture. The Manor had undergone a thorough cleaning from the stone floors, to the higher arches of the oaken beams that bridged the ceilings. For the first time Kyoko realised the towering walls were hung with tapestries, shields and other relics of ancient chivalry. A crackling fire burned in the huge stone hearth, casting a warm glow through the room. A small group of chairs sat before it on a large area rug. Nearer to the kitchen, massive, straight-backed chairs, upholstered in a rich, deep green velvet, were gathered in precise order around a long oaken table. Large heavy, based candelabrum's burned with candles in the corners of the room. Their tiny flickering flames combined with the firelight to create a welcoming warmth.

"We did our best to see in cleaned for you, My Lady," Kanae stated and glanced around with smiling satisfaction at her accomplishments. "I suppose it was hard for a stranger to imagine that underneath all the coverings and grime that there was a room so grand."

A hollow voice sounded from the door, calling the head maids name and bringing both women around with a start. Kanae recovered her composure quickly and seemed not the least bit timid as she faced the ominously hooded master of the house.

"Did you call me, My Lord?"

Hatake took his Master's cloak and stepped aside as his Lord spoke to Kanae.

"You may show your Mistress to her rooms. Perhaps she would like to freshen up before dinner."

"Yes, My Lord." Kanae bobbed a curtsy. Taking Kyoko's small bag from the footman, she turned back and faced Kyoko. "Come, My Lady. There was a hot bath prepared just before you arrived, I am sure you would like to relax."

Kyoko moved towards the tower, feeling her husband's gaze follow her across the room. His stare set a deeper fear blossoming within her. How could she bear what was to come? How could she endure the long dark hours in his arms and not show how unwilling she was? How scared she was.

Kanae led the way down a dimly lit hallway of the upper floor, and even in the gloom it was readily apparent that the corridor had be carefully cleaned. Candles provided the light and cast a glowing sheen over the marble floors.

"It will be the Lord's chambers you will be having, My Lady, just like before," Kanae announced. "We have tidied them for you, and they are looking fit for a king" -she grinned slyly at Kyoko and added- "Or maybe his queen."

"The manor certainly looks different," Kyoko commented in a low tone that might have betrayed her lack of enthusiasm for being there. She got a slight look from Kanae who after the look continued on.

"Just wait until you see what the master has bought you, My Lady. Some of the loveliest gowns you have ever seen. They must have cost him a quite a bit to see them done in such a short time." She looked at Kyoko with pointed look. "He is quite infatuated with you, My Lady."

They paused before the large, paneled doors that Kyoko remembered from her first visit, and after a brief curtsy, Kanae pushed the doors wide. Kyoko walked through the doorway and immediately, the memories of her time here came flooding into her mind. The scrubbing and tidying had progressed to the point of perfection, making the room appear totally different. However, she could not forget the dark shadow that had sat in the chair by the bedside, and who she now knew to be her masked and cloaked husband.

Kanae hurried across the room the armoire and pulled open the doors to reveal the variety of coloured clothing it contained. She brought out several rich gowns for Kyoko's inspection and displayed the sheer fragile lace of the delicately worked underclothes and nightgowns. Slippers with tall curving heels and small, fancy embellishments were eagerly shown, and there were bonnets with feathers or laces, any of which would have made Mimori Fuwa suffer a twinge or two with envy.

Kyoko roused from her daze, realizing that Kanae was awaiting her reaction. There was an expectant look in her eyes, and Kyoko could not deny the woman.

"Everything is Lovely, Kanae," she murmured with a small smile. Indeed, few brides were gifted with such finery on the day that marked their wedding. Usually it was the husband who received what his bride brought as her dowry. Kyoko knew only too well that it was her lack of one that had brought her to this fate.

"The master thought of everything, he did," Kanae said as she pulled back the draperies to reveal the small bathing chamber. "He was anxious to see that you were made comfortable."

In the now immaculate dressing room, there were lace edged linens ready for bathing, a tall mirror in the corner, crystal bottles of scented oils and vials of perfume that had been added to the dressing table since her last visit. Everything was ready for merest whim or comfort.

Yet even in the face of all these gifts. Kyoko could not resist turning the discussion to the man himself. "You seem to know Lord Hizuri better than anyone, Kanae. What sort of man is he?"

Kanae considered the woman who was now her Lady for a moment and, reading the agony on the woman's face, understood of the battle that raged in her Lady's mind. Even though she felt pity for the woman, she was bound by loyalty to Lord Hizuri. Hoping to make her new mistress understand a small measure of the misfortunes that had befallen the members of the Hizuri family, Kanae spoke in an even more serious tone than she would normally use, she had a soft spot for her new mistress and truly did want to end some of her fears.

"I know the Master well enough to understand why he feels pressed to do the things he does, my Lady. His family suffered a lot at the hands of murderers and those who would place themselves in high authority. The old Lord was called out in the dead of night by a band of cutthroats and was killed in front of his family. Julie Hizuri feared that both her and her two children would be killed, so she fled with her sons. Three years ago, her eldest son came back came back to claim the title of Lord and the lands." Kanae inclined her head in an easterly direction. "You have seen the charred ruins of the newer wing. Some say it was deliberately torched by the same ones who killed the old Lord and knowingly new that the eldest son was in residence here at the time..."

"The burns he mentioned..." Kyoko pressed. "Was he caught in the fire?"

Kanae turned to stare pensively into the flames of the hearth, watching the shifting colours. "My Master has suffered a lot in his own way, but he told me to tell you nothing about him. I only sought to ease your fears of him my Lady."

Kyoko's shoulders slumped in disappointment and an overwhelming feeling of fatigue drained away her strength. The day's events had exacted a heavy toll on her brain and her body, and Kanae's revelation only increased her apprehensions. "If you don't mind, Kanae," she mumbled quietly, "I feel greatly in need of some time to myself."

Sympathetic to her Lady's troubles, she offered, "Would you like me to turn down the covers so you can rest for a while, my Lady? Or perhaps lay out a change of clothes?"

Kyoko shook her head. "Not now thank you. Maybe later."

Kanae nodded and went to the door, then paused there with her hand on the knob until Kyoko looked up to see if something was needed. "My Lady, I know it's none of my business," she began hesitantly, "but if you will just have a bit of faith. Lord Hizuri is... well, like I said he told me to tell you nothing about him, but I will give you this much. When you come to know him, you will be amazed at the man you find beneath the cloak. And if you trust me at all, my Lady, I do not think you will be disappointed in the least."

Before Kyoko had a chance to question her, the woman slipped out and closed the door behind her. Alone for the first time since she left her father's cottage, Kyoko stood in the middle of the room and stared dully about. Bride of Hizuri Hall, she thought grimly. Mistress of a manor which, like a chameleon, was changing before her very eyes. She smiled wryly to herself. If only such a feat could be accomplished in her husband, that beneath that grim garb he might prove to be an acceptable husband.

Kyoko thrust the thought from her mind and reprimanded herself for such foolish dreaming. She had to deal with the reality of being married to Lord Hizuri just as he was. It was too late to turn back now.

…...

And end of chapter 8 😀 hope you enjoyed!


	9. Patience

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in so long** **I had just started a new job not long after I updated chapter 8 and I really wanted to focus on that for a while because I really want to make it my career. But not only that about 2 months ago I fractured my neck and I needed some time to heal on that and I am still healing so this was honestly one of the last things on my mind the last few months and I so apologize for that, but I hope to be updating a lot more in the next few weeks thanks to a fan called "Andrea (Guest)" so thanks so much for reminding me and making me want to update again after so long xD Anyway enjoy chapter 9**

Chapter 9

More than an hour had passed before Kyoko roused herself from her thoughts enough to sort through the gowns in the armoire, yet the soft velvets and fine linens could not sway her from her conviction that she was doomed. She stared dismally at the clothes that Lord Hizuri had purchased for her, finding no fault with them but knowing no joy in possessing them either. She saw before her eyes the luxuries every woman dreams of, yet she would have traded them all to another if that same one would have taken her place as the bride of Lord Hizuri. The hour was quickly approaching when she would have to submit herself to her husband, and at the present moment the thought of death held no great fear for her.

Having no particular preference in mind, she withdrew a pastel pink gown, trimmed with a light cream cording and tossed it on the bed. The prospect on joining her husband downstairs for their wedding dinner filled her with distress, but if she remained up here in the bed chambers, he might come looking for more than she was presently willing to give at the present moment all the more sooner. She had no wish to appear anxious for his touch, and began to hurry.

At her call, Kanae came in with a young woman named Maria, who had been brought from London, to serve as personal maid to the new Mistress, and Kyoko was left in her care. A scented bath was prepared and enjoyed. Her skin was gently patted dry, and a light, perfumed oil rubbed into it. The corset stings were tightened before Kyoko gently stepped into the petticoats. She then sat while Maria dressed her midnight hair in an elegant, upswept style, weaving pink and cream satin ribbons through the raven tresses and coiling them about a long, curling strand that was left to fall at her throat and the beginning swell of her breasts. Then it was time for the gown, and Kyoko was suddenly having second thoughts on her selection.

The bodice of the gown fit closely to her cinched waist. The sleeves were long and narrow, ending in a design of scrolled cream cording sewn into the fabric at the wrists. The neckline also had the same colour cording and this was where Kyoko was having the most difficulty. The deep neckline bared her chest in what seemed to her a most shocking display, barely rising over the blushing peaks of her breasts. Considering her aversion to her husband, the gown was a poor choice. He had, of course, during her illness seen a lot more than the gown revealed, and judging by the fine fit of her garments, he had not been the least bit embarrassed by her nudity. Still she was not of the mind to tease him now with the extravagant showing of her chest. With Maria in attendance, however, she could not put it aside for another, not when the girl had taken such care to coil the same coloured ribbons through her hair. Kyoko started to fret, wondering how to approach the subject tactfully, and her dilemma was complicated by Kanae's return.

Kanae eyed her mistress for a moment before a slight smile appeared on her face, "You look as radiant as the morning sun, My Lady."

"The gown is very lovely," Kyoko responded after winning the battle to steady her voice. "Yet is seems a little bit cold downstairs. I think perhaps I will be more comfortable wearing something else."

"No need for you to worry. I'll fetch you a shawl." Kanae went to the wardrobe and searched through it until she found one of white lace. She brought it to Kyoko with a shrug. "This one is the only one I could find and this one is so thin it will hardly keep you warm." Kanae said eyeing Kyoko then looking down at the beautiful lace shawl.

"It will do, I suppose," Kyoko replied maybe a little too eagerly and slipped it about her shoulders, purposefully pulling it high over her chest. Even a handkerchief would have been an improvement.

"Lord Hiz-" Kyoko paused, "My husband, where is he?"

"In the common room My Lady," Kanae informed her. "He is waiting for you."

Kanae's answer was enough to start Kyoko's insides churning with cold dread again. She drew in a long, slow breath and, gathering what courage she could, left the room. The high heels of her shoes echoed through the silent hall and marked her descent down the winding stairs. As she came around the last turn she caught the slow scrape-clop of her husband's footsteps coming into the tower.

When she stepped past the bend, he was there at the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes could not penetrate the mask, but she felt his gaze, glide leisurely over her, taking in every detail of her appearance. Her heart refused to stop its wild thudding, and the last few steps became a test of nerve. She halted on the last stair before him and found that with the added height of the step, it was barely enough to match his. Her eyes had to raise slightly to meet the shining glimmer behind the eyeholes.

"Madam, I compliment you on your beauty." His hands raised and slowly lifted the shawl away from her shoulders. "However, since your beauty needs no other adornment, I prefer the simplicity of the gown."

He laid the shawl over the stair rail, and Kyoko saw the glint of his eyes as they dipped downward towards her chest. It took an extreme effort for her not to react and shield her chest from his perusal. Her heart beat so heavily, she wondered if he would notice how she trembled. In the next moment she knew he did.

"Come near the fire, Kyoko," he said gently. "You're trembling."

He stood aside not making any attempt to touch her, and Kyoko moved past him into the great hall. Near the hearth she perched rigidly on the edge of a chair, poised like a bird, ready to flee at the first sign of a threat. Considering her, Lord Hizuri poured some wine into a silver cup and handed it to her.

"This will help."

She sipped the wine, carefully keeping her eyes on the fire until the silence between them began to grow stilted and tense. Whenever her gaze moved to where he stood, she found the blank, featureless mask regarding her in mute appraisal. Nervously she took the glass and rose to meander about the room, pretending to admire or inspect a painting or carving here and a tapestry there, yet deliberately seeking an area safe from his eyes. There was none.

Thought the leather hood was blank, unsmiling, unfrowning, always void of expression, a thing that any bride would fear, she realized the greater fear by far was the unknown horror of what lay beneath it. Once long ago when she was young she had witnessed an older woman whose face had been half destroyed by buckshot, now her imagination ran rampant when she thought of the scars made by fire.

The awareness of his presence in the room was enough to unravel Kyoko's composure. Even his smallest movement made her start. Having found no place where she could escape his scrutiny, she returned to the hearth and sank into her chair.

"Do you find your rooms suitable?" The hoarse voice inquired as he filled her glass.

She tried to release her tension by letting out a long silent breath but knew she failed when her voice quavered. "They are... very nice. Thank you."

"Kanae has done a most remarkable job in setting the manor straight. It will be some time before it is finished, but at least we can enjoy a few of the comforts now. I must apologize for the earlier state of the mansion. I was staying here alone at the time of your mishap." He stated turning his head towards her.

"I... I must thank you for taking care of me." She replied in a low tone.

"My pleasure, madam." The rasping voice was unmistakably warm.

Kyoko's eyes briefly met the unseen eyes behind the mask, then quickly looked away again as her cheeks bloomed with colour. She had no need to be told what was on his mind, for the memory of her own nakedness and vulnerability caused her such excruciating shame she wondered if she would ever forget it. A long moment passed before she could subdue her embarrassment and make a reply. "I don't remember much of what happened... how you found me... or my illness.

He lowered himself stiffly into his chair. "I heard the hounds and realized someone was hunting on my lands. I followed the sound of their barking and found you. I brought you back here, and stayed with you until Kanae arrived. By then the fever was gone, and I knew you were better."

"And so, you proposed to buy me as a wife?"

"I assure you, madam, it was a temptation I could not resist."

Hatake came across the room and paused at the edge of the rug to announce with stilted dignity that dinner was about to be served. Lord Hizuri rose and stood beside her chair, again not touching her but comporting himself with the manners of a gentleman. Moving ahead of him at his invitation, Kyoko went to the table and then became aware that only one meal had been set out at the end closest to the fire.

"My Lord, there is only one place set," she stated the obvious with some surprise.

"I shall be having my dinner later, madam," he explained. His reasons for abstaining became clear, and she gratefully accepted the decision, since she had no wish to witness his unmasking. It would be hard enough to face him in the bedroom.

Sweeping aside the longer train of her gown, she moved to take her place. Her husband held her chair and after moving it forward, he paused for a long, endless moment behind her. She dared not glance down at her breasts or turn to look at him, for she was fearful of where his gaze was directed. Her heart throbbed in her chest until he finally moved away, to a seat at the head of the table. With a quick nervous glance downwards, Kyoko inspected her chest and was shocked to find that a rosy crest of one of her breasts was partially visible above the gaping neckline of her dress. In heated embarrassment she pressed the gown against her bosom and could not resist a comment.

"Is it your intention for me to display myself to anyone who may care to look, or should I place the fault with the gown?"

His laughter hissed through the openings of the mask. "I would rather you select your gowns with more care when we have guests and reserve such sights for my pleasure, madam. I am not an overly generous man in that regard. In fact, I could not abide the thought of another man having what I had claimed for myself, and since you appeared to have no preference in mind as to your suitors, I sought to bring my desires into fruition." He paused for a moment as he looked at her. "You had no one you preferred, did you?"

Kyoko averted her gaze as the image of Ren Tsuruga came into her mind, but she banished it as quickly as it had come. She hated the man. After all of his flirtatious proposals, he had been content to see her sold to someone else and had eagerly claimed his money when it was all done. She answered in a glum whisper. "No, My Lord, I had no preference."

"Good! Then I have no reason to feel any worry about snatching you from beneath the noses of the others." A chuckle sounded. "It was either them or me, and I think, madam, you are better off with me." His gloved hand rose briefly to make a point. "Take for instance that Abe Masenori."

"The old grey rat?"

"An appropriate name, my dear."

"What about him?"

"Did your father inform you, that his wife of thirty-odd years, fell to her death on the stairs? Some speculate he pushed her. If I had not given Mr. Sawara instructions to top all bids, you would have been dining with him tonight as his bride."

Kyoko stared at him as his words penetrated her mind, "You have obviously taken some time to learn about my suitors... Why?"

"I simply wished to be aware of your options, at least the ones your father presented to you, madam, and came to the conclusion that I was probably your best choice."

"Had you not instructed your servants to return me to my father, I might have been able to find employment and lead a quiet, modest life elsewhere."

"Madam, the likelihood of that was most unlikely. As a gentleman, I felt responsible for your welfare. I could not have let you go unescorted into danger."

"You could have found employment for me, or given me a position here. I am not unskilled at scrubbing floors or cooking a meal."

"That may well be true, my love, but think on this carefully. With you so close in my home, my restraint might have found its limits. Were you then willing to become my mistress?"

"No, of course not, but..."

"Then I see no need for further discussion on the topic." The subject was dismissed abruptly with his statement.

Though the cook was one of exceptional ability, Kyoko barely tasted the food. She ate slowly, knowing that the end of the meal will come far too soon for her comfort. She actually drank more wine than eat her meal, yet it failed to dull her nerves or worries. She delayed as much as possible but all too quickly it came to an end.

"I have some matters that demand my attention," Lord Hizuri announced as they left the table. "I will need a few moments to take care of them. Wait for me in your chambers."

Her spirit became a numb lump within her body as she as she made her way to the tower and slowly climbed the stairs. In the bedroom she stared at the huge, velvet-draped bed wherein her virginity would soon find its grave. It was for all its presence a lordly bed. The hangings could hold in the warmth and provide all the privacy a married couple would need on a cold winter's night... or muffle the terrified screams of a woman trapped in the arms of her husband...

Time went much too quickly for her liking. Kanae came to help her into her nightwear and folded down the covers of the bed to reveal the wide lace sheets and comforters. She did so discreetly and left as silently as she had come. Left truly alone in her misery, Kyoko paced the floor, praying desperately for the strength and fortitude that was required to face whatever lay before her, and perhaps even to be able to escape part of the horror she expected.

"Kyoko..."

With small gasp, Kyoko whirled to face the intruder that spoke her name. It gave her no comfort to find her husband standing just inside the door. She had not heard him enter, and the strangeness of that was lost in the depths of her turmoil.

"You startled me." The tremor in her voice could not be controlled.

"My apologies, Madam. You seemed engrossed in your thoughts."

Remembering the gossamer thinness, Kyoko gathered the dressing gown more closely about her and turned aside as her husband crossed to the hearth. She heard the chair creak slightly beneath his weight and experienced a mild relief that he did not immediately press her. Still, he was very near the precipice of hysteria and realized that she must get a firm grip on herself before she collapsed completely.

"I thought you would be later, My Lord," she murmured. "I need more time to prepare myself."

"You are beautiful just as you are, my love."

She moved to stand beside the chair across from his. "I think you know what I mean My Lord." When he made no comment, she took a deep breath to steady herself and plunged on. "I have heard something of the evils suffered by your family, and you make me wonder why you took me as your bride. You dress me in rich gowns and talk lightly of beauty when there has been so much bitterness in your own life."

He leaned forward, resting an arm across his thigh as he peered at her "Do you think it odd, madam, that I take pleasure in your beauty? Do you think me some perverted soul who would dress you in finery to torment myself... or you? Believe me I have no such intention in mind, just as one who has no talents can enjoy the masterpiece of a genius, the perfection of your appearance pleases me. I may be scarred, madam, but I am not blind." He sat back in the chair and examined the head of his cane, adding, "There is also a certain pride in the possession of a worthy piece."

She was fearful of rousing whatever dark angers there might be lying dormant in the man. His temper could prove to be more violent than anything she could handle, yet she couldn't resist a twist of sarcasm. "You seem well able to afford whatever it is you wish, My Lord."

"I have enough to meet my needs." He replied.

"With all that has happened to your family, would not revenge be the sweeter option? Have you the wealth to gain that as well?"

"Do not be misled, madam." His voice was quiet and subdued. "There is revenge and then there is justice. Sometimes the two meet as one."

The cold logic of his statement made her shudder. Almost fearfully she inquired," And your revenge... or justice... is it directed toward me... or my family?"

He countered her question with one of his own. "Have you done or meant ill, towards me."

"How could I? I never knew you before today."

He again considered and twisted the head of his cane. "The innocent have nothing to fear from me."

Kyoko moved to the hearth to warm her icy fingers, replying in a taut but desperate whisper," I feel like a fox in a trap. If you don't mean me any ill, then why? Why did you buy me?"

The masked head tilted upwards until she was sure the eyes behind the small openings, were resting on her. "Because I wanted you."

Her shaking knee's threatened to give way, and she sought the safety of the chair. It was a long moment before she regained control of her composure and straightened her posture. Her dressing gown afforded her little protection from the hearth's heat or the twin black holes that watched her. She vividly remembered the morning she had awoken in the very same bedroom she was in now to find herself with no clothes on and in the master's bed. However unplanned and innocent that event had been, this marriage was the result of her accident, and despite what he said, Kyoko was sure that the marriage had been the quirk of an evil mind intent on her complete destruction.

She spoke softly in a barely audible voice. "I believe you sent me back to my father because you intended to purchase me. It was your plan all along."

His gloved shoulders moved in a casual shrug as he admitted the fact. "It seemed the simplest thing to do. Sawara was given his instructions. He was to give the highest bid whatever the cost. You see, my love, your value to me I unlimited."

Her knuckles whitened as she clutched the ornately carved arm rest of the chair. She felt the heat of the fire on her cheek, but it failed to stop the coldness slowly spreading within her. "Were you so certain, then, that you wanted me?" She made a feeble attempt to laugh. "After all, you know nothing of me. I may prove to be a purchase you will regret."

"Whatever your failings, I doubt they will change the fact that I want you." His hollow chuckle held a note of mockery. "You see, I have become hopelessly entangled in my desire. You have capture my dreams, my thoughts, my fancy."

"But why?" She raised her voice in despaired confusion. "Why me?"

His answer was spoken in awed wonder. "Are you so unaware of your beauty that you are not aware of its effect?"

She shook her head in frantic denial. "I would hardly term the bidding at the auction as frenzied or eager. Consider Hiro Takahashi. Was not his money more important to him than taking me as his wife?"

Lord Hizuri's echoing chuckle filled the chambers of her mind. "Men have been known to hoard wealth and then have it turn them into paupers. Tell me, my dear, what good is gold if it cannot buy what a man desires."

She was thrown by his blunt honesty. "As your wealth has bought a bride for you?"

"Not just a bride, my dearest Kyoko, but one of my choosing... You!" He nodded his black hooded head slowly. "I could never have won you any other way. You would have refused my proposals as certainly as you rejected those that answered your father's call. Will you berate me for using my wits and wealth to obtain that which I desire?"

In a mild display of bravado, she raised her chin a little higher. "And what do expect of a purchased bride?"

He gave the slightest of shrugs. "What does any man expect of his wife... to give him ease and comfort, to hear him out and give him counsel when she can, to give him a friend and companion, and to bear him children in due time."

Her eyes widened, and she stared at him, unable to hide her amazement.

"Do you doubt my ability to sire children, my dear." He asked chidingly and also a bit dryly.

Blushing furiously, Kyoko glanced away. "I... I... didn't think you would want children, that is all."

"On the contrary, Kyoko. My self-esteem has need of a balm of sorts, and I can think of no greater happiness than for you to bear the fruit of my seed."

As quickly as the color had risen to her face it vanished leaving her ashen. "You ask much of me, My Lord," she replied unsteadily. "Before I was put up for auction, I wondered whether I could give myself to a man, who at best, was a stranger to me." She clenched her hand tightly to stop the shaking. "I know I am bound by my word, but it will be hard for me, for you are even more than a stranger to me." She raised her eyes to the blank staring holes in his mask, and her voice was a strained whisper as she stated, "You are everything I fear."

He came to his feet, and in the shifting firelight loomed large and menacing over his surroundings. His awesome presence filled the room, and Kyoko watched him with the same rapt attention as a mouse would give a stalking cat. Feeling his unswerving gaze, she clutched the dressing gown close about her throat and shrank back into her chair until finally he turned away from her. He moved to a table beneath the windows and taking one of the decanters that sat on the tray, poured an ample amount of wine into a crystal glass. The halting gait brought him back over to her.

"Drink this, " His eerie voice bade with a tired note when he held the glass out to her. "It will take the edge from your fear."

Though the wine at dinner had failed to ease her nerves, Kyoko obediently took the glass and raised it to her lips, glancing up at him as he waited. It blazed in her mind that the time to consummate their marriage was near at hand, and she was being made ready for the event. Seeking to delay the deadly moment, she sipped the wine slowly, stretching it life in the glass. Lord Hizuri was patient to the last and finally no drop of liquid remained to help her stay her execution. He took the glass from her trembling hand, set it aside, and reached out a hand to help her from the chair. The wine, however, had not been entirely wasted on Kyoko. It lent strength and courage to her less than steady nerves. She slipped sideway out of the chair, avoiding the gloved assistance much as she would a coiled snake. His massive form made her achingly aware of her own helplessness and the futility of trying to resist him, yet she moved back a step, poised to run if he came after her.

The hand dropped, and she relaxed slightly. She was wary of angering him and bringing him to a level of violence that would destroy her. Rape was no beginning to any marriage, but she could not bring herself to yield either. Her mind sought some idea that would hold him off in a peaceful fashion.

She looked up at him in desperate appeal, wishing she could see behind the black barrier of his mask, yet at the same time grateful she couldn't. "Lord Hizuri, if you will, allow me some time to know you and still my fears. Please understand," she pleaded. "I have every intention of fulfilling my part of the vows. Only I need time."

"I know mine is not the most desirable of appearances, madam." His tone was openly sarcastic. "but despite what you might think, I am not the brute beast to trap you in a corner and force myself upon you."

Kyoko found no encouragement in his statement. After all, they were just words, and she had learned long ago that a man's actions displayed his truer nature more than the things he said.

"I am as other men are, madam, with much the same desires. The very sight of you here in this bedroom and the knowledge that you are my wife wrenches my heart into a painful knot. My body aches to release the passion you have aroused in me. Yet I must accept the fact that your shock has been great and that you are bemused by the detail of your much-altered circumstances." He released a long halting sigh as if reluctant to continue, and there was no humor in his voice as he spoke. "As long as I have the strength to control what you stir in me, you need only make known to me your desires, and I shall seek to honor them. There is but one warning I give you. Though the mare I have purchased cannot be ridden, I would view her grace and beauty and thus salve my needs until she is ready to receive my hand and yield to me the full rights of her mate. Madam," his gloved hand indicated the heavy oaken door of the bedroom where a brass key brightly shone in the latch, "I ask you never turn that lock or otherwise bar the door against me. As you will have the freedom of this house and grounds, I too shall come and go as I please. Do you understand?"

"Yes, My Lord," she murmured, willing to yield to anything if it would hasten his departure.

He limped closer, and Kyoko felt the soft caress of his gaze. Fearing what might follow, she held her breath. His gloved hands reached out, and she steeled herself as his fingers plucked at the stings of her robe. He slipped it from her shoulders, and it fell in billowing waves to the floor, leaving the gossamer mist of her nightgown to provide modesty. It failed miserably in the firelight. The thin fabric clung like a translucent vapor, revealing the sleek curves of her hips and thighs and molding itself with greedy delight to the tantalizing fullness of her breasts.

"You needn't fear," his voice hoarsely rasped, "but I would like to see you as my bride before I leave. Loosen the gown and let me look at you."

" Time ceased to exist as Kyoko hesitated. She wanted to deny the request but knew that she would be foolish to test him after he had committed himself to such restrictions already. Her fingers shook as she unfastened the opening, and she stood in quaking silence as the gown slid to her feet. She could not meet the blank, inhuman gaze of the mask as it ranged with deliberate slowness over the full detail of her, pausing at length on the paled hued breasts and the slender curve of her hips. She fastened her gaze on a distant point and struggled to quell the shriek of utter panic that was building deep within her. If he touched her again, she knew she would break and crumble until she begged for mercy from him.

When it came, his hollow whisper was enough to make her flinch and stare in wide-eyed fear at the stark, emotionless mask.

"Get into bed before you catch a chill."

His command penetrated her paralyzed thoughts. Kyoko eagerly sought the covering of her gown and fled like a startled doe into the safe haven of the quilts. Sinking into the downy softness of the bed, she pulled the comforters up close to her chin. Lord Hizuri stood where she had left him, as if he fought some greater battle within himself. Cautiously she watched until he swung his heavily booted foot about and went to the door. The door closed as he left, and silence filled the room. Only the fading sound of his leaving remained, but it was enough to shred the young bride's emotions. In total relief and absolute misery, she sobbed into the pillow, paying no heed to the passing of the moon or darkness creeping over her room as the fire dwindled to a dull glow in the hearth.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Danger

**Sorry for the wait** **Here is Chapter 10 hope you enjoy 3**

Glistening bright sunlight filled the bedroom in rich streams as Kanae threw back the heavy drapes. Waking slowly, Kyoko blinked and shaded her tear-swollen eyes from the blinding brilliance, then huddled deeper into the soft warmth of the comforters, not yet ready to face another day as the wife of Lord Hizuri.

"The master is coming up to see you, My Lady," Kanae announced with gentle but unmistakably stern urgency. "And I know you will be wanting to look your best for him."

Kyoko groaned her rebellion and passionately shook her head beneath the covers. At the moment, crooked teeth and a wart at the end of her nose would have better suited her needs, since winning Lord Hizuri's approval was the farthermost thing from what she wanted. Indeed, she would have rather not have attracted his attention at all, and she could see no need to arouse his interest beyond what it already was.

"Come now, My Lady," Kanae coaxed. "You are much too beautiful to be hiding it, especially from the master. Mark my words. You will come to rue the day you were less than proper."

Kyoko threw the covers off and sat up, turning a worried face towards the woman. "I don't suppose you would know," She began in an anxious rush, "If Lord Hizuri has ever displayed a tendency towards violence?"

Laughter bubbled from Kanae and she looked towards Kyoko with a raised eyebrow after she was finished, thinking Kyoko was joking but saw she wasn't and quickly schooled her expression back into the serious form it had been. "The Hizuri's have always been most gentle with their women and even overly protective of them. You have nothing to fear from him, My Lady. But if your _wise"_ she looked directly into the wide, bright topaz eyes as she stressed the word, "You will treat him with reasonable regard and respect and actually have a care for his comfort. He is a wealthy man... beyond most lords... and..."

"I care not a bit for his wealth!" Kyoko stressed as she fell back onto the bed. "All I ever wanted was a reasonable, gentle husband, a man I could learn to love. Not one who frightens me with his mere presence."

"The fear will pass, My Lady," Kanae rolled her eyes at her Lady's drama and encouraged gently. "Until then, it's a good idea to look you best in every situation, otherwise one day you'll regret it." She poured water into the washbasin, dipped a cloth into it, and after wringing it out, handed it to her young mistress. "For your eyes, to take the tiredness from them."

A few moments later, when the Lord of Hizuri hall entered into the chamber with his limping gait, no evidence of Kyoko's restless night remained. Hair brushed to a lustrous sheen, a deep red long sleeved velvet dress on (she made sure to choose one with a higher collar after the night before's awful choice), and temples and wrists touched with rose scented oil, she was ready to solicit any man's approval. Kyoko laid blame to Kanae's gentle but unwavering insistence, for the head housekeeper had hovered over Maria's shoulder to see the toilette was accomplished without delay, so they don't keep the master waiting. The more Kyoko watched Maria however she couldn't help but think that there was more to the girl than she had first thought, Maria was much too beautiful and acted too highborn to be just a maid. She put that thought out of her head as her Lord husband worked through the door, but made a side note to ask about Maria at a later date.

Pleased with the results, Kanae gave a last glance toward the Lordly couple before hurriedly making her departure, pushing Maria ahead of her and leaving Lord Hizuri alone with his young bride.

"Good morning, Madam," the voice sighed through the openings of the mask.

A stiff-necked nod gave evidence of Kyoko's unflagging weariness. "My Lord."

His tine softened with humor. "You seem to have suffered no ill-effects from your first night here as mistress of the manor."

A brief shrug lifted her shoulders. "Maria is quite talented... and Kanae _very_ persistent."

"You must forgive Kanae, my dear. She is absolutely loyal to the family, and she sees in you a hope for its continuation. Indeed, she is anxious for us to produce an heir."

Kyoko had the feeling he was laughing at her, but she could find no reason for his amusement. The subject was one she wished dearly to avoid. Her silence spoke for itself as she maintained her cool disinterest. Lord Hizuri however was undismayed.

"I have no preference myself. A girl with her mother's eyes would suit just as well.'

Moving to stand near the dressing table, Kyoko cast a glance at him as she rearranged the crystal vials. "And what of a son, My Lord? If he was to resemble his father what would he look like."

"You have no need to fear, my dear, a man's scars do not carry to his offspring."

She hadn't meant it that way she was generally curious since he didn't let the matter of children drop, but it looked like he took no offense to the misunderstanding so she breathed a halting sigh of relief but feeling the cage of despair setting in she asked, "Is that why you bought me? To carry on the family Line?"

"As I've told you before, Madam, I purchased you because I wanted you. Everything else is of secondary importance. The children you bear will undoubtedly be treasured because you will be the mother. Children by another woman might not be so dear. You are, My Lovely Kyoko, the one who has haunted my thoughts and dreams."

"Am I, then, to be your prisoner here?"

"You will be nothing of the sort, Madam. I assure you of that. If you desire an outing, you have only to inform me or one of our servants, and the coach will be provided for you. If you enjoy riding, there is a fine mare with white stockings and good temperament in the stables. The stable hand will more than happy to saddle her for you. There is, however, a thing I would caution you about. Without a proper escort it would not be advisable to wander any great distance. I plead caution in traveling beyond the immediate area of the manor. For your own safety, Madam, I urge this."

"I have heard tales of these miscreants roaming this north country."

"It is my wish, Madam, that you never meet to ones who prey upon the countryside."

Kyoko looked pointedly at him. "Have you met them, My Lord."

"It was not the Scots who torched Hizuri Hall, I assure you. Since my life may depend upon caution, I have learned to be cautious of many."

Beneath the blank stare of the mask, she lowered her gaze and spoke in a low voice. "I am curious to know why the manor was burned. If it was deliberate, can you tell me the reason?"

"Madam, there is not much I know about the ones responsible, but I do know that their instinct for survival is great. Like a pack of wolves, they strike out at anything that threatens them."

"Did you threaten their existence?"

"My very presence is a threat to them."

Her brow furrowed slightly with worry. "Then surely they'll try again."

He nodded in cold agreement. "Aye, but they'll not catch me unaware."

"You seem quite certain of that."

"Madam, of all people, you should be the one to realize that I leave as little as possible to chance."

The next several days dragged by as if they were weighted with heavy chains, and Kyoko found no ease for her fear of Lord Hizuri. When he walked the dark halls of the manor with that halting gait, her attention froze as she waited and listened. Yet as threatening as that sound was, she learned to be wary of the silence even more. For one so obviously hampered, Lord Hizuri seemed to be able to move about at times without the slightest whisper of movement, like a ghost or a shadow in the night. And it was indeed at night when her weariness grew tenfold, for she would suddenly find him in the room, that blank, expressionless mask turned toward her without even a slight glimmer behind the mask.

Though the door to her bedchamber had a stout and sturdy lock, she had not found the courage to test it or his command, lest she face the wrath of her husband for barring the door against him. She quickly learned that having Maria in the room as well was no deterrent either, for with a slight gesture of his gloved hand he would dismiss the girl, and in quick obedience Maria would abandon her mistress to whatever fate the master intended.

While he was in the room, Kyoko was tormented by uncertainty. He had given his word only to the limit of his restraint. If he were to be pressed beyond that, she could find herself reluctantly being the target of said desires.

When the moment came when she found him gone, no longer standing in the shadows, no longer sitting in his chair, a feeling of great relief washed over her. She had survived another night; she would see another day. Yet, like a thief in the back of her mind, there was a thought that robbed her of peace. It was the sure knowledge that at some point, one day, one night the debt would be called to be filled, and she would be required to pay in full.

A week had not passed, when Kanae came to fetch the empty morning meal tray, bringing with her a summons from Lord Hizuri, bidding his Lady to join him in the great chamber. Kyoko accepted the letter with a low, inarticulate murmur of acknowledgement.

Pausing a moment at the entry to the great chamber, she drew in a deep breath and tried to collect herself. She was not at all sure she had succeeded when she passed through the arched doorway and stepped into the beast's lair. Lord Hizuri was standing before the hearth with an arm braced across the back of a chair. His towering height did not diminish as she got closer.

Though its cloth was velvet and the neckline high, her dress seemed inadequate beneath his close regard, but she had learned in their brief marriage that he did not miss an opportunity to watch her or admire what he had claimed as his. She sank into the chair that was facing him. Whatever courage she had managed to muster had dwindled to little more than a troubled apprehension. She made a play of smoothing her dress to keep from looking at him, but he was patient, and finally there was nothing left to do but raise her gaze to the blank staring mask.

"There are some things that need to be purchased from Wirkinton, Madam," he stated in his strange, low, whispery voice, "and I thought you might enjoy the outing. I have asked Kanae to go with you."

"Will you not be going also, My Lord?" Kyoko asked barely managing to control the note of hope in her voice.

"I have other business to attend to. I shall not be able to accompany you."

"What am I supposed to do while visiting Wirkinton?"

"Why, Madam, I expect you to spend the day shopping for whatever you will," he answered in a tine of mild surprise. He tossed a small leather purse onto the table beside her, where it landed with a solid "thunk" that betrayed its contents. "This should suffice for the day. If there is something of greater value you desire, inform your driver, Hikaru, so he can mark it and return for it later."

"I'm sure this will be more than enough, My Lord," Kyoko assured his softly, picking up the pouch.

"Then I will let you be on your way. Kanae is no doubt eager to get started." He paused a long moment before adding, "I will assume that you will be considerate of Kanae and give her no anxious moments..."

"My Lord?" Kyoko's tone was one of confusion.

"Kanae will feel remiss in her duties should something go awry."

Kyoko felt his pointed stare and lowered her eyes as a blush deepened the hue of her cheeks. The fact that the notion of running away had flitted more than once through her thoughts made it difficult to meet his gaze and pretend innocence. She nodded slightly, "She'll have no reason to worry, My Lord. I shall not wonder off on my own."

"Good." He moved with his awkward gait to the fireplace and stood staring down into the flames a long moment before he faced her again. From behind the slashed in the mask his eyes seemed to glimmer as he spoke. "I will be awaiting your return, Madam."

Hesitantly she rose to her feet. "Then I am free to go?"

He dipped his hooded head in a nod. "Of course, Madam."

The thrill of being set free for a day surged through Kyoko, and it was hard to hold her steps to a dignified walk. Her feet carried her quickly across the room, leaving the Master of Hizuri Hall staring silently after her.

With something like a child's eagerness, Kyoko settled back against the plush carriage seats and snuggled her velvet cloak close about her smiling face (She briefly noticed that this wasn't the magnificent black carriage from before, but a slightly smaller more informal carriage that was still more than fit for a Lady of a noble house). Kanae's presence reminded her that she was not entirely free, but the woman's happy chatter helped liven the journey. After almost a week of marriage, to be allowed to escape, however briefly, was like a reprieve from hell. Not that Lord Hizuri had treated her unkindly. Indeed, despite his terrifying appearance, he had been most gentlemanly. Still, there had been times when she had almost felt as if she had been confined to a dungeon and was only waiting for the torture to begin. It had been a strained, tense week, but now, at least for a few hours, she could relax without the threat of his presence.

The coach eased through the narrow streets of Wirkinton, working its way to the Farthingale Inn, where it halted. There, while the ladies enjoyed a light meal and visited the nearby shops, Hikaru would remain and wait for the ladies to return to the carriage and begin the way home.

Once fortified with warm tea and full belly, Kyoko inspected the list of goods that were to be purchased, then with Kanae at her side promptly set to the task. In the confident manner of a mistress of a great house, she went to different stalls and shops, inspected the items, and bargained for the best prices until the merchants begged for mercy. She listened patiently as they praised their goods. Then unmoved, she declared that unless the price was fair, she would go elsewhere, after which they heaved disappointed sighs and gave in, unwilling to see even the smallest profit slip through their fingers. Kanae stood back with a pleased smile, assured that this was indeed a mistress who would do both her husband and Kanae herself proud.

The thought of escape war far from Kyoko's mind when she asked Kanae to buy fresh fruit and at the market down the street while she looked for a Copper-smith where she would acquire a pot for the kitchen. Kanae did hesitate but hastened off. Kyoko readjusted the several packages she carried before setting off on her errand.

She was not immediately successful in her quest and was contemplating a return to the coach to rid herself of her burdens when from a nearby shop several overdressed and overexposed strumpets bustled onto the cobbled thoroughfare. Kyoko struggled with her packages to avoid the oversize skirts and petticoats and the dangerous ribs and tips of the parasols that seemed to jab her at every opportunity. Before the women could move on, a group of seamen descended upon them, and to her horror Kyoko found herself seized from behind. The bundles of merchandise fell to the ground, and she was hauled around to face the bearded man whose shape and size reminded her of a walrus.

"Ooooiiee, girlie! Ye're a fine one, ye are. Ain't never seen such a whore like ye before."

"Let me go!" Kyoko gasped. She struggled in earnest to preserve her dignity while avoiding the ruddy, puckered lips that eagerly sought her mouth. His breath, sour with the stench of strong ale, emitted from a gasping leer that grew wider as his brawny hands rudely pawed her back and brought her ever nearer to that broad, whiskered face.

"Unhand me!" Kyoko shouted and braced her arm against the man's throat, trying to get some leverage in order to gain her freedom. The man howled with laughter and easily swept her arm aside. His embrace tightened about her, squeezing the breath from her, and Kyoko shivered in revulsion as his slobbering wet lips touched her cheek and slid downward along her throat.

"Ye smell sweet as sin, girlie," he chortled.

Suddenly a large presence loomed close behind them, and Kyoko looked up to find Ren Tsuruga standing at the man's elbow. At her gasp the seaman that was manhandling her glanced around.

" 'Oo's this now?" He questioned sneeringly. "Some dandy what's got his eye on me girlie? Go an' get yer own, mate. This one's mine."

A mildly tolerant smile appeared lightly on the handsome face, but the glint in the green eyes was hard as steel. "If you do not choose to make mourners of your friends today, my good man, I suggest you promptly release the Lady," he warned in a mild admonishing tone. "The Master of Hizuri Hall would take it quite personally, if any harm came to his Lady."

The seaman's jaw slowly sagged, betraying his confusion. He stared at the other as if wondering whether to take him seriously or not.

"The Master of Hizuri Hall? Have you not heard of him?" Ren questioned in chiding amazement.

"Naugh!" The great lummox replied roughly.

"The ghost of Hizuri Hall some call him," Ren obligingly explained. "Burned to a crisp, others have said, but he still lives. The way the rumors have been flying about, you're either deaf or a stranger to these parts if you have not heard of him. Were I you, I would take extreme care to treat his Lady gently," Ren's eyes hardened further as he continued. "Else you might shortly regret it."

The seaman hastened to excuse his error. "I didn't know the lil' filly was someone's missus. The boys and me were only 'avin' a bit o' fun." He set Kyoko away from him and in an anxious scramble, replaced the packages that had fallen to the ground back in her arms. "No harm done, ye see."

"if that is the case, perhaps Lord Hizuri will be lenient with you." Ren raised a wondering brow to Kyoko, who reddened deeply beneath his bold inspection. "None the worse for wear, it seems." He presented his arm gallantly. "Madam, may I escort you from this rowdy bunch and see you safely away?"

Kyoko ignored his offer and walked stiffly through the gawking men and women, who opened a path for her. Ren followed, slapping his riding crop casually against his leg as he observed the indignant swing of her skirts. He grinned broadly and quickened his pace, catching up with her and matching his long stride to her brisk, angry step.

"You have some nerve," she snapped, casting an indignant glare at him.

"My Lady?" His tone questioned, but his eyes shone with suppressed humor.

"Mindlessly spilling tales about my husband that aren't true!" She accused, then paused to rearrange several of the parcels she carried.

"May I offer some assistance with those things?" He inquired.

"Indeed not!" She answered sharply, then gasped in dismay when a smaller one slipped from her grasp.

Deftly Ren caught the package in midair. Curious, he brought it to his nose as it had a rather strong scent, then cocked a dubious brow at her. "Perfume for my Lady?"

Kyoko snatched it from him. "Spices for the kitchen... _if_ you must know, Mr. Tsuruga."

"That's reassuring," he replied. "The scent was rather pungent, nothing like your usual sweet fragrance."

"We are discussing my husband," Kyoko reminded him pertly.

"And so is everybody else. Indeed, the merest mention of him is likely to send a shiver of fear through even the strongest of hearts."

"And you do a lot to fan the flames with such foolish talk of ghosts and devils."

"I only meant to convince the seaman to free you so that there would be no shedding of blood. I gained your disfavor by defending myself against your brother. To avoid any further wounding of my reputation, this time I simply used gentle words and warnings. Did I make a mistake? Would you have seen me give the man his due and deal him a death blow?"

"Of course not!" Kyoko exclaimed in frustration.

Amused by her irritation, Ren teased, "Pardon me for not playing the smitten suitor and defending you with a sword in my hand." He glanced about as if searching for someone. "I'd have thought your husband would still be panting about your skirts. Where is that man anyway?"

"He... didn't come with me," Kyoko answered haltingly.

"Indeed?" Ren's tone held a strong, undisguised note of hope as he turned to gaze at her expectantly.

"He had business elsewhere," she hurried to explain.

"And do I dare hope that you have come unescorted?" He asked eagerly.

"Kanae... I mean our housekeeper came with me." Kyoko glanced down the street, not wanting to meet the warm, humorous glint in those grey-flecked, forest green eyes. "She should be here somewhere."

"You mean you are not yet ready to leave Hizuri Hall?"

Kyoko's head snapped up in surprise, and her eyes searched his.

Ren smiled pleasantly. "Lord Hizuri is well known to me, hardly the sort a beautiful young woman would enjoy having as her husband." He saw the flash of fire in the amber depths of her eye, but he continued, undisturbed. "Despite your avowed hatred of me, Kyoko, would you not find my company more enjoyable then that twisted excuse for a man? My apartments in London are certainly more comfortable than a cold and drafty Manor house."

"And what, pray tell, would be the rents on such an establishment?" She queried with icy sarcasm.

He disregarded the sarcastic bite in her voice. Indeed, his smile would have been one of great compassion, except for the leer in his eyes. "That question could be settled with almost no discussion at all. Though any words that come from your lips I will gladly listen too, my sweet, to talk to you is not what I have in mind." He purred with a look that Kyoko hence named "Emperor of the Night".

Kyoko turned and stalked away with an abruptness that gave him cause to quicken his step as he followed her. When he took a place beside her again, she gave him a glare that should have shriveled his heart to the size of a pea. "You amaze me, sir! You truly amaze me! I've not been a wife for a full week yet, scarce enough to know my husband well..."

"If at all," he scoffed in a muted tone.

"And yet," she raged on, ignoring his interrupting, "You insult the man, knowing him not at all, I'd wager. I must firmly tell you that there is more to him than others see. He has been kind and courteous to me, providing for my every comfort, and has never stooped to rudeness, unlike others I might mention." She gave her head a toss, reminiscent of a high-spirited filly. "He has been most civilized and gentlemanly."

"Pray tell, sweet lady," His green eyes darkened to a deeper shade of green as he stooped to whisper softly into her ear, "What else could he be? Has he taken you in his arms and proven his manhood?"

Kyoko faced him squarely, her mouth agape at his crude affront. A half smile appeared on Ren's face giving him a roguish appearance as his eyes warmly caressed her.

"I assure you, my love," he murmured softly, "I would not have wasted the time. By now, you would have had no doubt as to the readiness of my passion."

Kyoko gasped and felt a scolding blush creep up over the top of her chest and stain her face a magnificent rouge. "You...You... insufferable man!... no not man...Boy!" She stammered in amazement. "In the last few moments you have proposed that I take a place as your mistress, and now you confront me with your... I don't even know what to call it! Can you honestly believe that I take my vows so lightly? Indeed, I do not! I am firmly bound to my word! But if you would do me any honor, however small, then leave my sight and spare me your presence."

"I fear that that is something I cannot do," He sighed in overstated apology. "You have boldly captured my deepest desire, and with than, most probably my heart."

Kyoko swung a daintily slippered foot with dire intent, but he lightly stepped aside and laughingly saved his shin from the blow.

"Such a temper," he chided.

"Get out of my sight! Leave before I retch at the very sight of you!"

Ren grinned broadly and swept her a low bow. "As you wish, My Lady. Since I think that Kanae is that one over there craning her neck in an effort to find you, I shall leave you and go about my business."

Kyoko caught a glimpse of the head housekeeper down the lane, doing much as he had described. Grinding her teeth in anger, Kyoko strode away from him and fairly seethed with hot anger as she heard his last comment.

"If My Lady should change her mind, my ship will be here or in London. Captain Kizuki will know where to find me."

Kyoko refused to gratify him with a retort, but it was a massive struggle she made for composure as Kanae joined her.

"My Lady? Are you alright?" Kanae questioned in anxious worry when she saw her Lady's reddened complexion. Her next statement was almost an understatement. "You look a bit flushed."

"Yes, of course, I'm fine," Kyoko answered a bit stiffly. "There are just too many indecent men around for a decent woman to be straying off alone." She cast a glance back down the street but could see no sign of the Yankee. With his disappearance, some semblance of sanity returned, and she relaxed, but only a little bit. Her temper was too badly frayed to allow her to devote too much attention to shopping. "After we find a kettle, I think we should return home."

"But My lady, you haven't bought anything for yourself yet."

"Lord Hizuri has been more than generous. I can think of nothing I lack."

"Very well."

A pot was found and purchased a short time later, and when they came from the shop, Kyoko was astonished to find another coach waiting for them a short distance away. It seemed that with its very presence the street had filled with a multitude of gaping bystanders who were trying to stare without really appearing to do so. Several groups of whispering women bent their heads together, but when her gaze came upon them, they quickly pretended to peruse the wares of a nearby peddler. Kyoko's bemusement vanished abruptly when the carriage door swung open and the cloaked form of her husband descended to await her. Acutely aware of the sudden silence on the street and the many heavy stares, she hurried toward him. Yashiro stepped up to meet her and, taking the packages, carried them to the carriages storage compartment. She released a trembling breath as she faced Lord Hizuri.

"My Lord," her voice quavered only slightly, "I was not expecting to see you here."

"I had business with Mr. Sawara, and since he was leaving for London, I asked a ride from him to Wirkinton as it was on the way." He contemplated her for a moment. "Have you finished here, Madam?"

"Yes, My Lord."

He raised his arm, half blocking the entrance to the carriage as he offered her his assistance. Kyoko stared, unable to move.

"Take my arm, Madam," he urged softly. "It is unseemly that you should embarrass me before so many."

She quelled a shudder and reluctantly placed her hand on his offered arm. Was surprised to find it well formed and firmly muscled beneath the cloth of his coat, not at all unpleasant to the touch. The strength she had feared but never doubted was evident. Yet strangely, touching him made it all seem less sinister, as if for the first time she was able to think of him as a flesh-and- blood man and not some cold, scarred creature from the netherworld. His other hand briefly resting on her waist, helped brace her ascent into the carriage.

Aided by Yashiro, Kanae climbed to the top of the coach and settled herself beside Hikaru, purposefully leaving the privacy of the interior to the wedded couple. Yashiro squeezed in beside the head housekeeper. Caught between the two hulking men, Kanae displayed a moment of distress before she gave the two men a sharp jab each with her elbows.

"Keep to your places now," she warned. "I won't be crushed to smithereens by the likes of both of you."

A buzz of voices rose along the street as Lord Hizuri made his entry into the carriage. He braced his weighted foot on the step, grasped the sides of the door with his gloved hands, and hoisted himself into the interior. He settled into the seat across from Kyoko, and the carriage lurched into motion. When they had passed from the cobbled thoroughfare onto the dirt road leading from the city, a soft echoing chuckle came from Lord Hizuri. Kyoko stared at him curious to know what had amused him.

"You see, Madam?" His oddly half-whispering, half-rasping voice won her full attention. "Touching me is not at all like taking hold of a serpent."

In sudden embarrassment Kyoko glanced away. It was like he could read her mind from the very beginning, for the very words had flitted through her mind. She had never considered him to be a man, but rather something diabolical.

"I am a man, Kyoko," He assured her, the laughter gone from his voice, and once again he seemed to read her thoughts. "With all the needs and desires of a man. And you, my darling Kyoko, are so beautiful it tortures me."

Though she felt the eyes behind the mask resting heavily upon her, she could not look at the leather helm. Her answer was barely audible. "I struggle with myself, My Lord. My imaginings run rampant, and I think it eases my fears no more to see your mask than to glimpse whatever lies beneath it. Perhaps if I could see your face..."

"You would recoil in rage and horror," he interrupted curtly. "Wild imaginings might one day be conquered by a dream, but the surest knowledge of my face would forever bar the door between us. If I have too I will bide my time, but even you must see there is a worth beneath the meanest of exteriors, that even a scratched and worn carriage may yet yield a comfortable ride."

Suddenly gunshots sounded from behind them startling the occupants of the coach. Yashiro opened the small compartment above the forward seat and urgently announced, "Highwaymen, My Lord! A dozen of them coming up from behind!"

Lord Hizuri leaned out the window to see the oncoming band of thieves but quickly ducked back in when a shot splintered the wood of the door near his head. He shouted a command at Yashiro. "Tell Hikaru to keep them at a good distance. I'll see what I can do to dissuade them. And Yashiro … get Kanae down."

"Yes, Sir!" The man responded almost cheerfully and slammed the small door. An outraged squawk was heard as he shoved Kanae down into the storage compartment beneath his feet where the baggage was located. In angry protest the woman sputtered a stream of curt insults, but ceased the name calling when a stray bullet whined off a roadside boulder. Without so much as another peep, she scrunched down deeply into the compartment.

Lord Hizuri faced his young wife with an apology. "Madam, I am sorry to inconvenience you, but i must ask you to move here to the forward seat."

Kyoko hurriedly obeyed as Hikaru urged the horses into a faster pace and Yashiro fired a few wild shots from the top of the carriage. As soon as she had cleared the rear seat, Lord Hizuri grabbed the front part of the cushion and pulled up. To her amazement, a trunk-like compartment was revealed. Within it was a neat stack of over a dozen muskets and a box of pre-measured cartridges in silk tubes. Her husband hefted a flintlock out and reached across to the top of the seat, flipping a pair of latches that held a short, wide panel over the seat closed. He cocked the flint and checked the priming pan, then sat forward so he was free of the swaying sides of the carriage. A moment passed as he waited, then he lifted the gun to his shoulder. It seemed it had no more than touched in place than a cloud of smoke, accompanied by a deep bark, filled the coach. Kyoko jumped at the ear-wrenching explosion, and a brief second later she saw one of the highwaymen swept of his horse as if by a puppeteer's string. Lord Hizuri set aside the fired piece and took another. The musket came up and before Kyoko could brace herself, the hammer fell, filling the carriage with another deafening roar. Again, the charging brigands suffered a loss as another rider went sprawling into the dirt.

Taking up another musket, he glanced Kyoko's way briefly and rasped out a command, "Madam, stay behind me."

The hatch above their seats was pulled open, and Yashiro's voice called down, "Almost to the bridge, My Lord."

Lord Hizuri debated the statement briefly before he nodded and replied, "Good! Just go to the other side then."

The small door was snapped shut without further comment from above. Lord Hizuri tucked two muskets beneath his arm and took hold of the door latch with the other hand.

"Brace yourself, My dear," he calmly informed Kyoko.

Glancing through the rear window, she saw that one of the riders bolder than the rest, had spurred his horse to the front and now raced a good deal ahead of his more cautious fellows. He was beginning to gain on the speeding carriage, when the coach careened around a sharp curve, and he was momentarily lost from sight. Kyoko struggled to maintain her balance through the wildly lurching swing, but no sooner had it finished than a loud, hollow roar assailed her already ringing ears, and she realized they were crossing a narrow wooden bridge with low post rails on either side.

The roar ceased and, and another lurching and heaving began as Hikaru stood on the brake lever and hauled the reins to bring the team of horses to a halt. Before they were even at a full stop, Lord Hizuri threw open the door and with a hand on the sill, swung himself out and down, skidding to a halt in the middle of the road. Going to one knee, he laid one of the muskets beside him and casually checked the pan on the other before he pulled back the heave snap lock. He waited in the sudden stillness as the thunder of hooves in the distance grew nearer.

The lead rider came around the bend into view, and Lord Hizuri bided his time until the horse's hooves struck the bridge floor, then he flipped the gun to his shoulder and fired. The heavy ball took the horse square in the chest. The animal's forelegs collapsed beneath him, and he fell nose downward toward the dirt, then somersaulted hooves over head through the air, sending his rider hurtling in a high arc the man landed with a bellow of pain, then rolled along the bridge for a short distance while his dying horse thrashed in the dust.

The highwayman struggled to his feet and shook his head as if dazed. He was slow to look around, but when he did, he gave another loud bellow as he saw the rest of the charging band being funneled onto the bridge but their speeding steeds. The unseated one dove towards the rail and jumped it, in an ungainly leap just ahead of the racing group, landing a fraction of a moment later flat on his face in the icy water below. The last that was seen of him, he was struggling to stay aloft as his heavy clothes dragged him down and the swift current tumbled him over and over in the shallow bed.

His companions gave no thought to helping him as the first one plowed into the dying horse and was rapidly followed by the others. The last rider avoided the tangle on the bridge, but his mount took to the bit and raced off into a growth of briars. The horse screamed and bucked as the thorns scrapped its legs. On the third energetic leap, the steed and rider parted completely, and the Lord's party with Kyoko included watched as the highwayman sailed high into the air before coming down with flailing limbs and a crescendoing shriek as he disappeared into the briar bushes.

Chuckling, Lord Hizuri came to his feet and discharged the second musket into the air. The brigands completely lost heart for the chase and redoubled their efforts to extricate themselves from the chaos on the bridge.

A loud laugh came from the top of the carriage, and Yashiro smiled heartily, "You did it, My Lord! You upsot every one of them! There isn't anyone around that has an eye like you."

"Are you alright up there?" His lordship questioned.

Yashiro chuckled. "All except Kanae, who's in a bit of a tiff about her squashed bonnet."

Another brief chuckle came from Lord Hizuri. He wondered slowly back to the carriage and slid the muskets onto to the floor as he looked up at his young wife. "And you, Madam? How have you fared?"

Kyoko smiled. "I am quite well, My Lord, thanks to you."

Lord Hizuri swung himself into the interior and closed the door behind him. When he had seated himself, he tapped twice on the small upper hatch, and the coach lurched into motion. As Kyoko watched, he reloaded the four empty muskets, laid them in their places inside the compartment, then closed the cushioned lid. He felt his wife's stare as he leaned back in the seat and looked at her.

"You would stare at a cripple, Madam?" Humor was heavy in his whispered voice.

"You amaze me, My Lord." Kyoko shook her head with a quick movement. "You seem to be ill at ease in this world, and yet you deal with its difficulties so remarkably well. I get the feeling that in spite of your handicaps you are a step or two ahead of most people."

"I will take that as a compliment, My Love."

Kyoko pressed her curiosity farther and worded her next statement as a half question. "You handled the guns with unusual skill."

"The result of long practice, my dear."

"You have heard no doubt, of Ren Tsuruga and his skill at dueling, yes? Do you think you could best him?"

Her husband's answer was preceded by a light laugh. "Such an event would prove most fascinating, even to me, but I do not tempt fate, my dear, by dwelling on such remote possibilities."

"I did not mean to imply a possibility, My Lord," Kyoko apologized. "I only meant to learn where you placed a man of such skill."

"By my side, had I the choice. It is not wise to foolishly antagonize a man adept with weapons."

"My father and brother," she said slowly. "Are they fools in your eyes?"

"Your father? I hesitate to judge." He laughed easily and dusted the knee of his pants. "I am sure that before I would give you up, I would prove myself a fool several times over." He paused and considered his wife, who sat straight, eyes averted, while she tried to subdue a blush. "Your brother? He failed to consider his choices and rashly chose wrong. The hasty spirit of youth perhaps, but he suffers much from his own making."

"You are truthful and honest, My Lord," Kyoko assured him, still unable to meet his unflinching gaze. "I cannot fault you for that."

"If you think me so honorable, my love, hear me out. I do not accept nor condone dueling, yet I have never stepped away from a contest of arms. If I could secure your love for myself with such an event, I would gladly challenge all those who would come against me."

Kyoko was completely unprepared to deal with his statement, blushing she turned her head to the side and stared out the window as she could think of no worthy comment to his statement. Lord Hizuri's eyes moved along the delicate profile, then dipped lower, to where the parted cloak revealed the full shape of her breasts. His gaze lingered there for a pleasurable moment before gliding downward to where her gloved hands lay primly folded in her lap. He mentally sighed.

"Do you want to stop in Mawbry to visit your family?" He asked after a moment.

"I have nothing to say to them, My Lord," she murmured. "I would rather continue on to Hizuri hall."

Lord Hizuri braced his palms on his knees while he thought on her answer. If she entertained some fears about what he might demand of her when they reached Hizuri Hall, then she was not willing to spare herself by delaying it with a visit to her relatives.

The sun began to sink behind the horizon, bathing her face and chest in the soft golden light. Kyoko knew he watched her, for she felt the heat of his gaze more firmly than the warmth of the sun. A few minutes later she was relieved when the light faded from the skies and darkness shielded her from that unanswering attention, but even then, there was that strange quality about her husband that made her wonder if he were something more than human, if his eyes could penetrate her through the ebony shadows, and if she would ever cease to feel the unsettling timidity she experienced in his presence.

When Kyoko awoke the next morning, she found that Lord Hizuri had taken his leave of the manor and left word that he might be gone for several days. She considered his absence as something of a reprieve but her conscience was not totally free. Rolling up her sleeves, she set out to prove that she was a capable mistress of the house, if not yet a wife. She organized the servants, and while some were given the task of maintaining the living quarters of the mansion, others were set to cleaning areas that were still covered by dust.

Though some of the tenants paid their rents in edible items, there were always spices and other precious and rare condiments to purchase, and the kitchen had to be restocked with supplies. She compiled a list of necessities that warranted another trip to market, this one to be undertaken by the butler Hatake at a different time.

Curious about the tenants themselves, Kyoko asked Hikaru to bring the carriage around. Armed with healing herbs, teas, and medical salves, she took Maria with her and began visiting the cottages surrounding the mansion to see if there was anything she could help with. There were grins aplenty to welcome her, and their bubbling laughter and beaming faces were visible proof that, despite his frightening appearance, they were thankful for Lord Hizuri's return. She was amazed by their fierce loyalty to the family, and she did not miss how their mouths tightened when Lord Fuwa's name was mentioned. The last years had not been easy for them, but with the rightful Lord in his place, they were quick to express a new hope for their future.

Kyoko came away with a newly sprouted seedling of respect growing within her for her husband, for in the brief visit she had learned that he was already easing their plight by reducing their rents and had done away with the laws imposed upon them by Lord Fuwa, and in their stead had presented statutes that were fair and easy to live with. He had also imported a pair of bulls and nearly a dozen rams from Scotland, all of which promised to produce healthier, sturdier stock for the tenants. In more ways than one, she began to understand why the people welcomed her husband's coming.

 **Chapter 10 complete 😀**

 **Chapter 11 coming soon**


End file.
